Shut Up & Tell Me The Truth
by Otrinity
Summary: Chloe and the gang are grown up, and have families of thier own. The Edison is still out there, but haven't been heard of for a while. The kids of the DP group are getting themselves into trouble. Thier parents aren't there to help them. What will happen?
1. Shut Up and Tell Me the Truth

**A/N: Welcome to another one of my many Darkest Powers stories. This one will be based after they are all "safe". It's when they are all grown up, and start their own families. I brought back a few characters from my old stories, so watch out for those. Well, enjoy, and review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I sat at the computer, checking up on the kids' grades. I sighed as I looked at Raven's grades. She was failing five out of eight classes. I'm going to have to talk to her about this. As soon as I pulled up Seth's grades, I heard the front door open and close. I got up to see who it was and made my way to the kitchen.

I smiled, as I saw his broad shoulders and his bulky build. I started to sneak up behind him, but he turned around hearing me. He looked down at me annoyed, and I stopped wondering what was wrong. I heard a sigh behind him, and I looked behind him to see Raven.

My daughter looked just like her father, and shared the same impulses as Derek as well. She had his black colored hair, his height, and his stubborn attitude. The only things I think she got from me were the color of her eyes, blue as the sky, and the little waves in her hair.

She stood in front of me, with her arms crossed, and her weight held on one leg. She dressed in her usual black clothing, but she only went so far to add blue highlights in her hair. Derek would kill her if she tried piercing anything on her body, or if she wore any make up. She knows it too, so she didn't dare try.

"I hate that Dad's name is first on the emergency contact list." She said to me. I sighed, looking at Derek.

"What happened this time?" I asked. It wasn't the first time Raven was sent home from school. We didn't know where this rebellious, rude attitude came from.

"Raven had gotten into another fight." Derek said, putting Raven's bag onto the counter. I looked at Raven, who just looked bored right now.

"Another one?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me. "What was the reason this time? They looked at you funny? Oh wait, you've used that one. How about 'She said, he said'? Wait, you've used that one too."

"You know what mom? It doesn't even matter. You'll just ground me like you usually do, and don't even hear my side of the story." Raven said, begging to walk away.

"No, tell me what happened. I'm sure your father would like to know too." I said, stepping in front of her. Raven crossed her arms, looking at me annoyed. She was as taller than me, and she was just a sophomore in high school.

"You guys will still punish me." She said.

"At least you're right about something." Derek spoke up. I eyed him, Raven joining me. He sighed, and took a step back away from us.

"What happened?" I asked. Raven sighed, and looked away for minute as if deciding whether to tell me or not.

"A guy at school was hitting on me," she began, and I saw Derek stiffen out of the corner of my eye. "I wasn't interested, so I rejected him. But apparently he didn't like that, so when he grabbed me,"

"Who is this kid?" Derek spoke up, and I could see vengeance in his eyes.

"Dad!" Raven shouted.

"Derek, shush." I scolded, and turned back to Raven. "Continue." I ordered. Raven sighed, annoyed by her father.

"When he grabbed me, that's when his girlfriend looked over." I put my hand up to stop her.

"This boy hit on you, yet he had a girlfriend?" I asked. She shrugged.

"This always happens. Some douche bag hits on me, single or not, and I get in trouble for it. It's not like I can control it." Raven said, her face becoming red with anger.

"So how did you get into the fight?" I asked. Raven shook her head.

"His girlfriend started talking crap. I tried to explain to her that it was her asshole of a boyfriend's fault, not mine. Then she took a swing at me." She said. I nodded, ignoring her foul language.

"So you fought back?" I asked.

"It was a natural instinct." Raven shrugged. I looked at Derek, who looked back at me concerned. I nodded at him, knowing what Raven was saying, and what Derek was thinking.

"Alright, go up to your room." I said. Raven scoffed, and shook her head.

"I'm still punished?" she asked. I looked at her, almost scolding her with my eyes.

"No, your Dad and I need to talk. Go up to your room." I ordered. She stomped off, muttering to herself as she walked up the stairs. I turned back to Derek, who still watched the stairs, like he was waiting for her to come back down.

"Should we tell her?" he asked, looking back down at me. I shook my head.

"No. Absolutely not." I said. Derek sighed, sitting on the stool next to me.

"But she's already showing the signs. They're getting stronger and stronger." He said. I looked into his deep green eyes, and held his gaze.

"I haven't asked you for much, Derek. The only thing I ask of you is to let our kids live a normal happy life. They don't need the drama and anxiety that we had when we were kids." I said.

Derek looked at me sadly and knowingly. He knew how hard those times were. We both still had nightmares about those cold nights, running for our lives, and not knowing where to go. He knew how hard it was, and he didn't want that life for our kids either. He nodded, agreeing with me.

"Alright." He said, bringing me into his arms. "What do we do with her?" he asked. I sighed, not sure anymore. Grounding her didn't seem like it was working, and we've taken her cell phone away several times. Yelling at her had no affect either.

"I don't know, but for now you need to go pick up Seth from school." I said, stepping out of his embrace. He looked at the clock, and nodded. He began to walk back out, when I remembered something.

"One more thing." I called. "We are having dinner at your brothers tonight." I said. Derek nodded, and walked out of the door. I really hoped that news would cheer him up.

"Mom." Raven called. I nearly jumped, I hadn't even heard her. I looked at her, hand over my heart. "Do we have any more aspirin?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

"I just put some behind the bathroom mirror." I said. She nodded, and started back upstairs. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm just having really bad cramps right now." She said, and I heard the bathroom door slam shut. I sighed, getting a bit envious. She had gotten her period at the average age of twelve, yet I had to get it when I was 15. Something I don't think I'll ever get over. Thanks to the damned Edison Group.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I waited in the car for Seth to get out of school, and I watched as kids started flooding out the doors. I saw as a group of kids surrounded one kid. The single kid looked to be 13, dark black hair flat against his head, a plain blue buttoned up shirt and beige khaki pants with loafers. When the kid looked up around the surrounding kids who looked like a bunch of hoodlums, I noticed that he was Asian.

The group immediately started to push the kid around, and I watched as the Asian kid took a hit. He fell to his knees, cupping his cheek. The other kids snickered and spat at the ground near the lone kid. I was about to get out of the car to stop this when I saw a small blond boy rush up to the group.

I smiled as I realized it was my son, Seth. He looked so much like Chloe. His blond hair bounced as he ran towards the group, and he dropped his bag as he pushed through the group. Seth kneeled down to the Asian kid, and checked if he was okay. Then he got up and started to yell at the kids. I chuckled, like father like son.

Then one of the older kids pushed Seth, knocking him to the ground. I opened my car door, and slammed it shut, storming over to the group. Then I heard Seth yell and stand up and push the guy back.

"You little shit!" the older kid shouted, and pushed Seth. Seth stepped back a little, but kept up his front.

"Shit's what you pick up off the street. So I wouldn't be talking." Seth said. The little Asian kid smiled up at the joke, and wiped the tears from his face. The older kid looked pissed off, and balled up his hand into a fist, ready to punch Seth.

"Mr. Souza, Mr. Mathews?" an elderly voice rang. I looked over my shoulder to see an old lady walking up to the group. I knew it was Mrs. Castle, only because I've been called so many times to her office when Raven used to go here. "Is there a problem here?" she asked, her hands on her slender hips.

The older kid glared at the Principal, and walked away from Seth and the other kid, taking the group with him. Seth helped up the kid, and smiled at Mrs. Castle.

"No problem here, ma'am." He called. Mrs. Castle nodded, and began to walk off. I turned back to my boy and smiled in pride.

I walked up to him, picking up his back pack on the way. Seth looked up at me, a little fear in his eyes. I handed him his bag, and patted his shoulder. He looked up at me shocked now, it made me laugh.

"You were really tough Seth." I said. He smiled at me. "Who's this?" I asked. Seth turned to the kid next to him.

"This is Kyohei." Seth said. Kyohei looked up at me, looking a little intimidated.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He only nodded.

"Kyohei started school last month, and those jerks have been picking on him ever since he started." Seth explained. I nodded at him.

"It's a good thing you're there for him then." I said. Seth nodded proudly. I turned back to Kyohei. "Do you need a ride home?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, but thank you for your kind offer sir." He said. I was surprised by his mature and formal speech. "My mom is picking me up." He said, and then pointed to a car that was just pulling in. I nodded, and held out my hand to him.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you Kyohei." I said. He took my hand and shook it.

"Same to you sir." He said. I had to chuckle at him. No kid has that much of manners.

"I'll see you Monday Kyohei." Seth called as we began to walk away. Kyohei just replied with a wave, and ran off to his mother's car.

Seth climbed into the car, and I started the engine. We drove around the school to go through the back, the short way. Seth turned to me with a confused expression.

"Dad?" he called. I nodded to let him know I was listening. "Why aren't you mad at me?" he asked. I glanced at him confused. Why would he ask that? "I mean, you and mom always get mad at Raven for fighting, but you saw me get into a fight. Why aren't you mad at me?" he asked. I sighed.

"You fought to protect someone. Raven fights, because she just gets mad too easily." I explained. Seth looked out his window, still looking confused. "What is it?" I asked.

"But isn't that what you do, Dad?" he asked. I froze in my place. I thought about the question, and tried to come up with an answer. "When we lived in Montana you punched that guy in the face just because,"

"Seth." I interrupted. "Remember what I said about that incident?" I looked at him. Seth sighed.

"It never happened." He said. I nodded. Actually the guy had turned out to be a wolf tracking us, but Chloe refused to let the kids know about anything of The Edison Group.

"But you still did it." Seth said. I sighed, stubborn little boy, just like his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I sat on my bed talking to Sabrina on my cell phone. We were talking about how Cassidy had blown up in my face today, and how my parents still punished me, even after I explained to them that it wasn't my fault. Sabrina sighed into the phone.

"She is such a bitch." She said.

"You're telling me." I replied.

"So I take it you aren't going to Arnold's party tomorrow?" she asked. I sighed, trying to figure out how to slide it past mom and dad.

"Believe me, if I had a choice, I'd be there." I said. Sabrina sighed again, and I could hear voices in the background.

"Oh, God." I heard her groan. "I have to go, my mom is home." She said. I sighed, knowing that was her cue to leave.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I said.

"Bye." Then she hung up. I sighed and tossed my phone to the end of my bed, and rolled over onto my stomach. It wasn't two minutes later that I heard my door creak open, and those familiar footsteps walk up to me.

"Raven." Mom called. I groaned into my pillow. "Come on, get up." She ordered. I didn't move. "Raven, don't make me ask you again." she threatened. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I'm on the floor. I looked up to find mom spread out on my bed, and my ass sitting on the hard wood floor. I glared up at my mom, who smirked down at me.

"I told you to get up." She said. I growled, and stood up walking to my door. Mom sat up on my bed. "You better hurry up, and get ready." She said. I glared back at her.

"Why?"

"We are going to your Uncles for dinner tonight, and your Aunt Tori will be joining us." She said. My eyes lit up. Aunt Tori was going to be there? Finally, someone I can talk to who will understand. I grabbed my towel and walked into my bathroom.

"She's bringing Carter too." Mom called. I walked back out of the bathroom.

"What?" I asked. Mom shrugged, and I walked back into the bathroom groaning.

Carter was Aunt Tori's boyfriend, who loved to treat me like I was five. Seth loved him; I'd love it if he disappeared. I wish she would get back with her old boyfriend, Drew. He at least treated me like an equal. He was also funny, and I know he loved Aunt Tori. Hell, he probably still does.

After the shower, I got dressed in a black V-neck top, and my black jeans, with my black studded belt. I shoved on my black converse shoes, and went to fixing my hair. I decided to go with a half up, half down style. My purple streaks stood out perfectly, and I had one purple strand cradle my face. Perfect, I purred.

I got down stairs to see mom fussing over Seth like she usually did, and Dad putting on his jacket. Seth was in a light blue T-shirt and jeans with his Cody Simpson blond hair sticking out of his head. He winced as mom pinched his arm. They both laughed and mom turned around to grab her purse.

"Come on Raven, quit doddling." She called. I rolled my eyes, and looked over at dad.

"Can I drive?" I asked. I gave him my bright blue eyed puppy eyes, which always got him. He looked at me for a few seconds, looking like he was falling for it.

"Nope, I'm driving." Mom said, grabbing the keys out of dad's hands. I glared at her, while dad looked at me apologetically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I guess I'll leave you with that. Oh I forgot to mention Simon and his family. Ah, well, you'll meet them in the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. First chapters are never really my strong points. But if you've read my other stories, then you know that it will get good pretty fast. **

**Alright, Ta-Ta for now! **


	2. Cousin Love?

**A/N: Okay, I can't help it. I'm posting the second chapter up early. So Merry Birthday or UnBirthday to you. Here's the next chapter!**

**P.S. Don't hate me for what will happen.**

**P.P.S. Raven officially has purple streaks in her hair.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

Uncle Simon answered the door letting us in. He gave mom and I a tight hug, and gave Seth and Dad pats on the back. I could smell the food already, and my stomach growled and my mouth watered at the taste. She was the best cook ever, even better than mom. But there was no way I'd let mom know that.

Uncle Simon led us into the living room, and sat down with Mom and dad while Seth ran upstairs to find Nick. I walked into the kitchen to find Aunt Rocky still cooking. She looked up at me, and smiled.

"Hey, Raven." She called her voice soft as if it would break.

"Hi Aunt Rocky." I said, sitting down on the stool across the counter from where she cooked. I looked over the ingredients. Lots of vegetables, the rice cooker was going, and she was stirring up some beef.

"You hungry?" she asked. I smiled up at her, meaning it as a yes. She nodded, and handed me some of the chopped vegetables. I took a carrot slice and popped it into my mouth.

We didn't say anything more to each other. I just listened to her hum as she cooked. I once thought Aunt Rocky to be perfect, but I soon learned that she wasn't. I thought because she could cook amazing dishes, sing like an angel, and never seemed to say the wrong thing that she was perfect. I soon realized that she had a dark side to her.

One time when I was younger, mom and I had gone with Aunt Rocky and Aunt Tori to go shopping for Christmas presents. There was a man who was trying to hurt Aunt Tori. That's when I saw Aunt Rocky do something that scared the crap out of me. She nearly killed the man. Her eyes had turned to amber, and she lost control, and then fainted after the fight. Aunt Tori and mom told me that she would be okay, but to go with dad and wait for them to come home.

Aunt Rocky seemed perfect, but she was very fragile, and snapped and lost control. It seems that the only person to calm her down though was Uncle Simon. It's romantic in a way, but it's scary as hell.

"Boo!" I nearly jumped off the stool. I was so busy with my inner mind babble I didn't hear sneak up behind me. I glared as my cousin, Cameron, as he laughed and walked over to his mom.

"How was practice?" his mom asked. Cameron kissed her cheek, and set down his car keys. Cameron was on the school's soccer team, and he usually stayed late perfecting the plays.

"It went fine. Oh," he spun back around to face his mom. "Martha's mom wanted to know if you'll be making those brownies for the fundraiser next week." He said. Aunt Rocky nodded, going over to check the rise.

"Martha? Is that who you're dating this week?" I teased. Cameron was a giant flirt, and had most of the girls just waiting for him to ask them out. The reason I say most, is because only my group of friends didn't fond over him like the rest of them did.

Cameron and I went to the same high school, but Nick and Seth went to different middle schools. Only because Nick was like a super genius, and was accepted into a preppy academy on scholarships.

"Nope, but she likes to think she is." Cameron smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Someone needs an ego check." I said. Cameron only laughed.

"Mom? When's dinner going to be ready?" Nick asked.

"Soon." Aunt Rocky said. Nick sighed, wiping his blond hair out of his face, and his blue eyes looked annoyed.

He looked a lot like Seth, only shorter. He had his mother's height, and gentle nature, but he had his dad's looks. Cameron on the other hand, looked like his mother, but had his dad's height and attitude. Cameron had dark colored hair like Aunt Rocky, and those deep brown eyes.

Then Cameron poked me in the side. I looked at him to see him nod towards the stairs. I turned away from him and put my hand under chin, and took another carrot slice. I heard him leave the kitchen and run up the stairs. I waited about two minutes until I decided to go up after him.

I heard mom, dad, and Uncle Simon in a deep conversation, but I didn't really pay any attention to them. I walked down the hall towards Cam's room, and found the door slightly open. I walked in without knocking, and closed the door behind me.

Suddenly I felt his arms around me, and he pushed me up against the door. I then felt his lips crash onto mine, and my arms immediately wrapped themselves around Cam's neck, and my fingers tangled up in the back of his hair. His hands roamed up and down my body, and I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

I know! This is totally fucked up. It's weird, and crazy! But Cam and I just couldn't resist each other. And it's not like it was illegal anyway. We knew our dads weren't blood related, and that our dads were adopted brothers. But come on, we both know that cousins making out is still weird. But like I've said, we didn't care.

Cam pulled back just a little, our foreheads touching, and we were both breathing pretty hard, both out of breath.

"God, I missed you." He whispered. I smirked at him, taking one glance at him. He was in a black tank top, and still in his jeans.

"Have you now?" I teased.

His lips were back on mine, and he gently bit and pulled on my bottom lip. The kiss was hungry and lustful. I could tell what Cam wanted, but now was not the time or place. I pushed him back, having him stare at me with want. I giggled at his expression, but I wasn't going to let this go on any further.

"I didn't come up here so we could screw around." I said. He smirked down at me.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" he asked. I sighed like I was bored and walked around him to sit on his bed. The bed creaked from old age, and it caved in a little. Then, from under his pillow, slid out a magazine. I picked it up, and held in my laughter. It was a playboy magazine.

"Damn, you really must have missed me." I teased. Cam walked over and snatched the magazine out of my hands.

"Well if you would stop getting in so much damn trouble, and stop getting your ass grounded, then maybe I would take you out more, and I would miss you less." He said, tossing the magazine into his closet. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Like you would take me out." I said. He shrugged. "And risk our parents finding out about us? I don't think so." I said, crossing my legs over on another and propping myself up by my hands.

"They wouldn't find out, we'll just say we're hanging out. What's so weird about cousin's hanging out?" he asked. I sighed, knowing he was right. He came and sat down next to me, and started kissing my neck.

"Cam." I scolded. He sighed, and sat up facing me.

"Alright, I can take a hint." He said. Then he looked me up and down, not in a seductive way, but as if he was analyzing me. "I heard about you and Cassidy today." He said. I sighed, remembering the fight today.

"Remind me to go kick her ass again Monday." I said. Cam shook his head.

"And let you get in trouble again. No thanks." He said, but then his eyes narrowed into slits. You know, being Asian, he couldn't really pull it off. "Did Zack hurt you?" he asked, talking about Cassidy's boyfriend that practically tried to rape me today.

"Having obsessive, psycho, Cassidy for a girlfriend, he didn't have a chance." I said.

"Your parent's freak out as usual?" he asked.

"Yup." He sighed, and brushed my purple streak behind my ear. I loved the way he gently touched my face, and I looked up at him.

"Are you going to Arnold's party tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded. "Is there any chance you can get my parents to agree to let me go with you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Have they ever been able to say no to me?" he teased. I smirked at him.

"I knew there was a reason for keeping you around." I said.

"Shut up." He chuckled, and leaned down to kiss me again.

Our lips met again, and this time it was gentler and sweeter. I lay back, pulling him down with me. My hand found its way to the back of his neck, while his found the hem of my shirt.

Suddenly we heard loud laughter coming from downstairs. I turned my head so Cam would stop kissing me. I sighed, starting to get annoyed with the abrupt stops. I pushed him off of me, and heard the laughter ring through the house.

"Sounds like Aunt Tori is here." Cam muttered.

"Along with Carter." I added. Cam fell onto his bed, with an exasperated sigh. Cam didn't like Carter either. I guess we both knew that Carter wasn't right for Aunt Tori. "We at least have to say hi to them." I said, remembering mom's scowl the last time I avoided Carter. Cam got up and looked at me, complaint written all over his face.

"Do we have to?" He whined. I nodded, standing up.

"Or we can have Aunt Tori chew our asses." I said. Cam got up, not wanting to go through that. He went to his closet and threw on a fresh black T-Shirt that fit tight against his body, showing off his muscles underneath.

"Shall we go?" he asked, opening his door. Ripping my gaze away, I walked out of his room and down the stairs to see Aunt Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**You all hate me right? I knew it. I just thought it would be a weird twist to the story. How the hell do Raven and Cameron pull off their relationship? Especially since they go to school together. How will this whole thing turn out?**

**Thank you for all the fabulous reviews so far. I really appreciate them, and they really do motivate me to write more and update faster. **

**So reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again!**


	3. Carter is no good

**A/N: **

**I couldn't stay away from this story, there are so many ideas running through my head to quit. So here is the next chapter. Thanks for not freaking out about the cousin romance last chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Tori and I shared a friendly and tight hug, before she turned around to give Simon and Derek one. I turned to shake hands with Carter, who smiled politely at me and gently shook my hand. I looked over his shoulder to find Raven and Cameron coming down the stairs.

"Raven, come say hi to your Aunt and Carter." I said. I ignored her obvious eye roll. Cameron came into the room, and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Aunt Tori." Raven said. Tori turned around and gave Raven a tight hug, which made Raven giggle.

"Oh, my girl!" Tori squealed. "How have you been?" she asked. Raven shrugged, but Derek sighed and said, "She's been getting into more trouble lately." Tori rolled her eyes, and turned back to Raven.

"It's not her fault, this particular group has never been able to stay away from trouble." She said. I eyed her, and she nodded. She knew my rule about letting the kids now about the past. They didn't need to be worried over any of it.

"Cameron, can you go help your brother set the table?" Rocky called, coming down the table.

"Sure thing." Cameron said, walking towards the dining room.

"Rocky!" Tori squealed again, and practically tackled Rocky into a hug. Rocky just smiled and hugged her back. "How have you been?" Tori asked, and Rocky just shrugged. She never really was one to talk.

"How are you doing Rocky?" Carter asked, coming over to shake her hand. Rocky nodded and smiled at him, but I caught something in her eyes. Something very well hidden. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Dinner is ready." Rocky said, and everyone let out sighs of relief.

I took Derek's hand as we walked to the dining room, and I could smell the food. I could already taste it in my mouth, and feel it melt in my mouth. Rocky was the best cook I know, not counting that she's the only one I knew. She was currently working at a restaurant, not too far from where Derek and Simon worked.

We all sat down at the long table, draped in a white linen cloth. Derek sat to my left, at the end of the table, while Seth sat on my right, next to him sat Raven. Next to Raven sat Cameron, and then next to him sat Simon on the other end of the table. On the other side of Cameron sat Rocky, and across Raven sat Nick, next to Nick sat Carter, and between Carter and Derek sat Tori in the corner across from me.

Spread out on the table sat the dishes we were going to eat. There was the bowl of beef mixed it with various vegetables, and a bowl of rice next to it. On the side sat a platter of salad and fruits. Next to them were pitchers of water and fruit punch.

"Nick, would you like to say grace?" Simon asked. Nick nodded, and bowed his head while he grabbed his mother's hand and Carters. We all did the same and bowed our heads. **(Not going to go into the whole religion thing)**

After the prayer, instant chatter irrupted through the table, and I grabbed some of the salad to start off with. I smiled at Derek to find his plate full of the soup and rice, and his mouth already full of food. I was about to take a bite when I heard something crash to the floor, and Raven let out a dry shriek.

I looked over to see Raven standing up, looking down at herself, and Seth with his face pale and his mouth hanging open. I looked over Raven to see her pants wet from one of the beverages. When I looked at the hardwood floor, I found a cup with fruit punch spilling out of it.

"Raven, I'm so sorry." Seth said his eyes wide with horror. Raven sighed and shook her head.

"It's," she almost looked ready to hit something. "Fine." She let out with a rush of breath. Rocky stood up, and rushed over to Raven.

"Come on, I'll get you a change of clothes." She said, and led her out of the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

Aunt Rocky rushed me up to her room quickly, and closed the door behind her. She told me to take off my pants, and she went to her closet for something to replace it. She was shorter than me, and a bit rounder than I was. Don't get me wrong, she was skinny, she just had really big curves to her. I doubt that any of her clothes would fit me.

"Here, this should fit you." She said, handing me a black skirt. I gritted my teeth and repressed the urge to chuck it back into her closet. I'm not really the skirt wearing type, but I'd rather wear that then nothing.

As I put the skirt on, I noticed that this would have gone to knee height if it were on Aunt Rocky, but on me, it was more of a mini skirt that came up to my mid-thigh. Aunt Rocky fixed it so it wouldn't fly around so much, and reveal things that were meant to keep hidden.

"There, that should do." She said, and then smiled at me. I glared at her, thinking she was making fun of me. "You look really cute in that." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her, and then turned to her mirror. I cocked my head to the side in amusement.

The skirt wasn't that bad and my legs looked great in this thing. If my shirt were a little more fancy then I'd look like a Goth school girl. I smiled to myself; I don't look half bad.

"Come on, let's go back down." Aunt Rocky said, opening her door.

We walked back into the dining room, and I noticed that everyone had stopped eating and had waited for me. Then I noticed how everyone was staring at me. Aunt Tori seemed so giddy with pride, and Carter just stared. Nick looked at me, waiting for me to sit down, and Uncle Simon looked between me and dad.

When I looked at Dad, I saw his disapproving scowl. Then I saw mom whisper something to him, and he turned away and stopped scowling. Seth looked at me with 'Sorry' written all over his face. It wasn't until my gaze landed on Cameron that I started to blush.

I could have slapped him, because the way he was looking at me could have totally given us away. His eyes were so full of want and lust, and his expression was how a fat kid looked at Twinkie. As I sat down, I nudged him so he would snap out of it. He only smirked and turned his attention to the food on his plate.

"Sorry. Go ahead and eat." I said. They hesitated before eating again.

The usual discussions were brought up to the table while we ate. They talked about Dad's and Uncle Simon's work, and they complained about how stupid the people were. They worked at some business office that I didn't really care to know about.

Aunt Tori talked about her friends, and how 'oh so funny' they were. Then she got talking about Carter, and I tuned out. I took small bites off my plate, ignoring everyone and their chatter. All I was thinking about was going home and going straight to sleep.

Then I felt Cam's hand on my knee. I didn't move, actually sat there frozen. His hand moved up towards my thigh, and I looked up at him. He didn't look at me, he just sat there and smiled, listening to a story Carter was telling.

My face was totally turning red, and I bowed my head so no one would notice. Cam's hand moved higher, and I gripped my fork tightly. What the hell was he doing? More importantly, why was I letting him do this and not stopping him?

Then I felt him move quicker, and suddenly his hand was under my skirt and in between my legs. I jumped and gasped, which came out as a squeak. Everyone at the table looked at me, concerned. My face was completely heated up, and I smiled embarrassed and awkwardly.

"Sorry." I said. They all turned back to their conversation, and I took my fork sticking the prongs onto Carter's thigh.

"Ah!" he let out, and his hand retracted and cupped my hand that still held the fork to his thigh. Uncle Simon looked between us as if were 5, and needed a time out.

"If you two are finished, why don't you two go upstairs." He said. He had no idea what that meant to Cam, and it only made me blush even harder.

We couldn't really argue with Uncle Simon, so we both stood up and excused ourselves. We both went up the stairs and into his room. I heard Cam lock the door behind him, and I turned around just in time to be knocked over onto the bed.

"God, you are such a horn dog." I said, pushing him back off of me.

"I can't help it. I've gone a month without you Raven, and you decide to torture me in that damned sexy skirt?" he tried to kiss me, but I turned away.

"This was what your mom gave me." I said.

"Thank you mom." He teased. I pushed him off of me and stood up off the bed. Cam sighed, getting that I wasn't in the mood right now. "What's wrong now?" he asked. I crossed my arms, and leaned against the wall.

"Nice crap you pulled. We could have gotten caught." I said. Cam ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "All they had to do was look under the table and see what you were doing."

Cam stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed up against me, and I sighed. He would always do this to try and swoon me over, and damn it all, it always worked. What can I say? The guy really knows how to get to me.

"But you are so hot. I can't resist." He whispered into my ear. I shuddered at how good it felt.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I said. He chuckled, knowing he already had me hooked.

His lips brushed against mine, and I leaned against him. I hated how he got me so flustered, by just his touch. It wasn't fair at how easily it came to him. Hot and barely losing control, I pushed him back a little.

"We can't. Someone could walk in on us." I said. His breath was hot and seductive as he whispered into my ear again.

"They'll be done there for hours. You know how long my dad and Aunt Tori take with their stories. Besides, Nick got a new video game, so that takes care of him and Seth." He said. I had to admit, it sounded like pure fire proof. But there was always that one tiny risk of getting caught.

"The door is locked." He added, as if it were the tie breaker. He kissed my neck, right where I was most sensitive. Damn it all!

I debated on letting us go ahead or not. It's not the first time we have, and I know it sounds weird. How long could we keep up this charade with our parents? They'd find out sooner or later, wouldn't they?

God, Raven, stop acting like such a virgin, I scolded myself. I haven't been a virgin since last year. I know I should have waited like a good little girl. But I was too pissed to care at the time, and the guy was a good fuck anyways.

"Screw it." I said, and crashed my lips against Cam's. He pressed me up against the wall, and I wrapped my leg around his thigh. I could feel him smirk against my lips, and I smirked right back. He spun me around so we landed on the bed, and he was right. Uncle Simon and Aunt Tori talked for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**You have no idea how badly I'm blushing right now. This all seems so weird, but it's so necessary. It just shows you how much of a messed up kid Raven is. She's had a really bad life. Her parents keeping secrets, weird things happening with her at school, and this hot attraction to her non-blood-related cousin?**

**Review to let me know how weird you think I am. Yeah, I understand. **


	4. Party Favors and a Phone Call

**A/N: Okay, here's another chapter for you guys. Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far. Keep them coming, and I might just update quicker. Well, enjoy! Also, sorry for all the cuss words. I try to keep it real to teen life as possible. Sorry if I offend any of you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I curled my hair while waiting for Cam to come pick me up for Arnold's party. It was nearly 7:00 pm, and I was just finishing up when he pulled up and the doorbell rang. I unplugged my curling iron, and checked the mirror to make sure I looked good. I was dressed in a low cut black top that had a silver dragon outline on my side, and in my black colored jeans.

I got downstairs to see mom and dad talking to Cam, and found all three of them laughing. Cam could just do that with people. He always put a smile on their faces, even dad, and that's saying something. Dad had to be the most serious guy alive. He always seemed to be on the lookout, like someone would come out of nowhere and attack us.

"Do you have everything?" Mom asked as soon as I reached them. I nodded. "Phone?" she asked. I patted my back pocket. "Keys?" I took them out of my front pocket. "Extra money?" and I patted the side of my boob, letting her know it was in my bra.

"Pepper spray?" Dad asked.

"Dad." I whined. Mom laughed and came to hug me and Cam before we left.

When we finally drove out of the neighborhood, I dug out my lip gloss from my pocket and applied some, using the passenger mirror. Cam took a quick glance at me with that smirk on his face as he continued driving.

"You dad still doesn't allow you to wear makeup?" he asked. I sighed, rubbing my lips together.

"Nope." I answered, and recapped the lip gloss. "I'm going to have to find Sabrina and use her eye liner and mascara." I said to myself, but Cam snorted.

"You don't need all that crap on your face." He said. I rolled my eyes and put the mirror back up. "Your natural beauty is all you need." He added. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're just saying that so you can get into my pants again." I said. He chuckled, and turned towards the main road.

"Still, it's true." He said. I shook my heads, and turned up his stereo. Addicted by Saving Abel came on, and I nearly laughed.

"That stupid line you used on me our first time, came from this song." I said.

"Yeah, but you didn't realize it until after we were done." He said, both of us laughing in response.

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do." I rolled my eyes while he laughed harder. "I can't believe I fell for it, too." I added. He reached over and rubbed my thigh.

"Don't worry, you have learned to resist me better now." He said like it would cheer me up. I rolled my eyes, and looked out the window.

When we got to the party I jumped out of the car, and headed inside. It was back to treating Cam as just my cousin, and not something more. I waved at him as he walked over to the back of Arnold's house to meet up with the guys from his team. I stepped inside to the beat of loud music, and intoxicating fumes.

The house was huge, and it seemed like everyone from school was here, even the not so popular kids. I walked over to the kitchen that was connected to the living room, where the dance floor was being held. I found Sabrina there, gazing around and a drink in her hand.

Sabrina was a cute red head, tall with lots of legs, and the body of a Goddess. She didn't like to show much of her body though, because there were enough slut wanna-bees at school. I walked up to her, and she smiled, giving me a light hug. I looked over and found Patrice, another friend of ours sitting next to her.

Patrice was the bitch of the group. We only let her hang out with us because she had all the connections we needed. She was also the school door knob; everyone gave her a turn, but we put up with her. She was a petite little thing, with short, pixie black hair, and baby brown eyes.

"Hey." She waved at me. I gave her a small smile.

"Do you have the makeup?" I asked. Sabrina nodded, and pulled out her make up bag and handed it to me. She held the compact mirror for me as I applied the makeup on.

"I still can't believe your dad won't let you wear makeup." Patrice said. I shrugged, smearing the eyeliner.

"Well if he ever caught me with this stuff on my face, he would chop off my head." I said. Patrice giggled, but Sabrina rolled her eyes knowing I was close to being serious. I nodded to let Bri know that I was done with the makeup, and handed her back her stuff.

"How is it?" I asked her.

"You look great." Sabrina assured me. I smiled and nodded, and she handed me a drink. I sat down on one of the stools between her and Patrice, scanning the crowd.

"Gerald has been asking for you all night." Patrice said. I shook my head, taking a sip of my drink. Gerald was another soccer player, but he didn't play for the school. He was on some All-Star team, or so he says. He wasn't bad looking, he was actually pretty cute for a guy with a butt chin, but he was a total douche bag.

"Let him keep asking." I said.

"Playing hard to get?" Patrice teased. Sabrina rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her cup. I didn't reply to Patrice, because someone else did.

"No, she's already screwed him and every other guy at this party. Right Raven?" an annoying high pitched voice came from our side.

I looked over to find Angela, better known as Angel. She was like those girls on those chick flick movies. The Queen B, number one bitch, or whatever you call them. She was a tall –fake – blond with hazel eyes. She was in her usual pink slutty attire, and her hair cast down her back. Even better, she was one of Cassidy's friends.

"I'm not like you Angel. I don't fuck and tell." I said. Her jaw fell open and I got up from my place, and left the kitchen; Sabrina and Patrice following me. I felt smug as I walked into the living room, and towards the back.

"God, Raven. How do you keep coming up with these snarky come backs? You are a genius." Patrice said, and I know she was only trying to suck up. I shrugged, and walked towards the back.

"Hey, Raven." A hand snaked around my waist, a hand feeling up my butt. I whirled around finding Gerald behind me. Sabrina pushed him back, blocking him from me.

"Hey yourself you pervert." Sabrina said. Gerald only chuckled, and I noticed his eyes were hooded, and blood shot. I could practically smell the alcohol spilling off of him.

"Love me or hate me baby." He replied. I rolled my eyes and began walking away, when I heard Sabrina gasp and a thud. I turned around to see Sabrina on the floor, and Gerald coming after me.

"Dude, what the hell!" I shouted, pushing him back, only his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer.

"Come on Rae-Rae, I know you love me." He said, his language slurred. I scrunched up my face; the stench coming off of him was horrible.

"Gerald." Someone called. Gerald's arms became loose as he looked to see who was calling him, and I took this chance to get away from him. Sabrina took my hand, and began pulling me away. Before we left I saw that Cam was the one to save me from the drunken asshole's grip.

"God, that guy is a creep." Sabrina said, taking me back to the front. I nodded, totally agreeing.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I wrapped my arm around Chloe's shoulder as we sat on the couch, watching a movie. She snuggled tighter to me, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Seth was curled up in the chair his blanket covering him, his eyes stuck to the screen like glue.

We were watching "Inception" and were just getting to the part where that Leonardo guy and that Juno girl were walking through the town and she was shattering the mirrors, when the phone rang. Chloe was about to get up and go answer it, but I stood up before she did.

I picked up the phone in the kitchen and answered. It turned out to be my dad. I smiled glad to hear from him in such a long time.

"Hey Derek, how is the family?" dad asked. I chuckled.

"We're surviving." I answered. Dad laughed in response, but then his tone went serious.

"Have you told the kids yet?" he asked. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and looking out to the living room towards Chloe and Seth.

"No, we haven't." I said.

"You're going to have to, sooner or later. Especially because Raven is starting to show signs, and Seth is – well, Seth is already talking about his supposed problem." He pointed out. I groaned inwardly, knowing he was right.

"I'm trying to get Chloe into allowing us to tell them, but she won't budge." I said. Dad sighed on the other line.

"You got to get her to agree soon, because if the kids find out themselves, they'll be more mad at you then anything else." He advised. I nodded, dropping my head into my hand, and sitting down on a stool.

"Believe me dad, I'm trying." I said. I knew dad was nodded, just by the silence. "Could you get Lauren to talk to her, maybe get her to see our side a bit?" I asked. Dad laughed in an impossible way.

"Lauren isn't for the kids knowing either. She wouldn't help us at all." He pointed out. I nearly growled in frustration.

"Have you talked to Simon?" I asked. Dad sighed again.

"Yes, and Rocky and him want to tell their kids, but won't do it since Chloe is still against it." He explained. I looked back out to the living room at Chloe. She was sitting there watching the movie, oblivious to what I was talking about.

"I'll try to get her into telling them." I said.

"Alright, well I have to get going. Wish the family love from me." He said.

"I will." I said. I heard him chuckle and the line cut off. I hung up the phone and went back to the living room.

"Who was that, dad?" Seth asked, but his eyes were still on the screen.

"Grandpa." I said. Seth only nodded, going back to the movie.

"What did he want?" Chloe asked, looking alarmed. I kissed her forehead, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders again.

"Just wanted to check up on us." He said. Chloe nodded, and laid her head on my shoulder, going back to the movie. I took in a deep breath, relaxing against the couch and trying to figure out how to get Chloe to tell the kids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So there you have it. Just wanted to introduce Raven's friends, and stuff. Yeah, just a filler chapter. You'll get to know more about Raven's bad reputation at school next chapter, and something more. Heehee! So much suspense! Review please, and the chapter will be up in a jiffy!**


	5. Discovered

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you, more action for you guys in this chapter! Hooray! Thanks for the amazing reviews I've gotten so far. If you have ever put up a fanfiction, you understand how happy I get when I get a new review right? Exactly. I read all my reviews!**

**NOTICE: If you are into House of Night, I have started an RP for it. It's based after Neferet is gone, and Zoey takes over. If you would like to take part in it, just go to my profile and follow the link. Thank you!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Derek had the day off today, so I decided that we should go out together while the kids were in school. We had a nice brunch together, and then we went to see a daylight movie. Then we came back home to make sure that it looked as if we had been home all day, and hide our little adventure from our kids; just for the fun of it.

"Chloe." Derek whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. He kissed my cheek, and I giggled as he moved down my neck. "I have something to ask you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It's about the kids." He added, and I stared at him waiting for him to continue. "We need to tell them." He said. My body went stiff, and I just gaped at him. "We need to tell them about our past. They need to know." He added. I stepped out of his grasp, and glared at him.

"That's what Kit talked to you about last night." I said. Derek's sigh gave him away. "Oh my God," I let out.

"Chloe,"

"No!" I shouted. "We are not letting the kids stress over this. We haven't seen or heard about the Edison Group in years. They probably went out of business or something." I tried to persuade, but Derek shook his head.

"But we still need to tell them. Soon they will realize that those 'phases' we keep telling them that they're going through, aren't phases, but power build ups." He tried to explain.

I knew he was right, and I hated that. The kids would soon come into their powers, and I couldn't stop that no matter what I tried. I crossed my arms, and sighed.

"We will tell them over dinner on Friday. We will go to Simon's again, and give the news to their kids too." I said. Derek nodded, coming over towards me. I stepped to the side and over to the stairs. "I'm still mad with you Derek Souza." I said, stomping upstairs. I heard him chuckle as I retreated to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I shook my head at Chloe as she stomped upstairs, and turned into the kitchen to fix me a sandwich. She will forgive me sooner or later; she always does. I felt a little smug though; I had finally gotten her to agree to tell the kids about who they really are.

Just as I was about to open up the bread, the doorbell rang. I sighed, really hoping it was a cop returning Raven to our front door. I swear that girl can never stay out of trouble.

I walked to the front and opened the door. A loud CRACK sounded in my ears, and the next thing I know I'm being blown across the room. I hit the wall and crumple to the ground. I groan and get up, shaking the dizziness out of my head. I looked up to find two older men, who looked to be in their 40's each with blond hair and blue eyes. One was shorter though, with a scar across his face.

"Derek Souza. Grab him." The taller blond ordered. It only takes a few seconds for my brain to register what was going on. They were after us.

Instantly I jumped up and tackled the blond guys, crashing into the table. I stood up, and went after the few others that were pouring into my house. There was another wolf here, who looked excited for a fight. He snarled, baring his teeth at me and lunged for me.

I took a side step barely dodging him, but he rebounded and spun around his fist connecting with my jaw. I staggered back a little, but when I regained balance I charged for him. He caught my wrist as I tried to punch him, but my leg kicked out, pushing up against his stomach, and he fell back.

"Derek!" I heard Chloe scream.

I turned around to see her running into the kitchen. A few others followed her in there, and I began to go after them when my body went still. I couldn't move, as strong as I was I couldn't budge.

"Not so tough around my binding spell are you?" a woman said, coming in from the front door. She was a tall thin woman, with fiery red hair that reached her shoulders, and jade green eyes. She walked up to me with a smirk.

"Simon!" I heard Chloe shout, and I knew she was on the phone. Then I heard her scream, but I heard them struggle to keep her. _That's my Chloe!_ I cheered. "They're back! They have us! Get out!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Then the others dragged her back into the living room. Her eyes were full of fear, but she kept a strong front. She glared at the witch that held me by spell, but the woman didn't seem to care.

"You two have kept us very busy looking for you." She said, tracing a finger down Chloe's jaw. "Gregory will be happy to know that I have successfully captured you." She said. Chloe fidgeted, trying to go after the red head, but they kept a good grip on her.

"Knox." The witch said, and Chloe passed out. I tried to move again, but I knew I couldn't. Then she turned to me, and smirked. "Knox." She said again, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

Serving my detention punishment, as promised like a good little girl. Screw this. I had to stay after for an hour cleaning the freaking halls. This school is huge! Do they not realize that? Well maybe they did, and that's why they gave cleaning them as a punishment.

I'm going to have to find Cassidy and make her clean the halls. It's her damn fault I'm in here anyway. I growled at myself as I grabbed my stuff about to leave. I'm going to have to walk home now. Just great.

"Done with detention?" My eyes widened in surprise. I'm not one to flinch or jump when someone sneaks up on me, my eyes just go wide. I spun around to find Cam smirking down at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged, swinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Soccer practice got out early. Coach's son broke his leg or something." Cam said.

"Poor kid." I said. Cam chuckled, and leaned down to kiss me. I took a step back, and glared at him. "The school has cameras, remember?" I said. Cam sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine." He said, and then pointed towards the nearest doors. "Need a ride?" he asked. I smiled, and nodded.

We walked out towards the parking lot and got into his car. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street. Suddenly my phone rang and I dug in my pocket to reach for it. I checked the caller ID and it was Seth.

"What?" I answered.

"Raven?" He sounded worried, and a little irritated.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come pick me up?" he asked. That took me aback.

"Mom or Dad haven't come and pick you up yet?" I asked, checking the time. His schools has been out for almost an hour.

"No." he answered. I looked at Cam who looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I said, and we hung up. I turned to Cam, and asked if we could go pick up Seth. He agreed no question, and he drove over to the junior high.

Seth stood out in the front leaning up against a tree when we drove up. He walked over to us, and got into the back. I saw the worry in his eyes. I was worried too; mom and dad always picked him up from school.

"You okay bud?" Cam asked. Seth only nodded, and Cam started up the street again. "We'll go pick up Nick and take you guys home, okay?" Cam said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's not five, Cam." I said. Cam just shrugged, and glanced into the review mirror.

We picked up Nick, and Cam hurried to get us home. None of us said anything as we drove down. There was something wrong, I just knew it. I couldn't place it. There had to be a reason they didn't pick Seth up, and not only that I had a bad feeling about going home too.

We drove up to our house, Cam stopping in front. Seth got out immediately, and stood by the car waiting for me. I stared up at the house, getting this gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like it.

"You okay?" Cam asked. I nodded and started to get out of the car.

"Wait her until I come back?" I asked. Cam nodded, looking at me concerned and a little freaked out. I took Seth inside, each step we took closer to the house the darker the feeling got.

I reached for the door knob, but noticed that it was already opened. I pushed open the door to an empty house. Seth and I walked inside my heart racing. It was dead silent except for a dial tone in the distance. Seth grabbed my arm shaking it to get my attention. When I looked at him, I saw him pointing towards our coffee table.

The table looked to be collapsed, like someone had fallen on it, and crushed it. I looked towards the kitchen where the dial tone was coming from, and I followed it. I found the phone hanging by the cord, the lady asking us to hang up or try again.

I didn't know why, but I knew we had to get out of here. I turned back to Seth, only to find Cam behind me. I gasped, my heart leaping up to my throat.

"Geeze! You scared the crap out of me." I said, trying to calm down.

"Sorry, I got worried." Cam replied, and he looked around. "What happened?" He asked. I shook my head, not knowing.

"I don't know, all I know is that Seth and I have to get out of here." I said, walking towards Seth. "Go pack up some clothes, we're leaving." I said. Seth looked at me confused, but he did what I told him to do.

I followed him upstairs and went to my room to pack. Cam followed me, and started to pull out clothes for me to pack. I emptied my back pack and stuffed my clothes in there, along with essential toiletries. I don't know why, I just felt it. I was starting to feel a lot of things.

We all rushed out of the house as soon as we could, and got back into the car. Cam started the engine and got out of there as quick as he could. Seth and I shared a glance with each other, both of us a little scared.

"I'm checking my house next." Cam announced. I couldn't refuse with him. He had to know for himself. "Raven." He called. I just looked at him. "What if they aren't there either?" he asked. I looked back onto road.

"I don't know." I said. It was the only thing I could say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**You have to know that I love leaving off on cliffhangers. All will be revealed next chapter! Review and you might find out faster! **

**Also, House of Night RP, check it out! Its lots of fun. Link is on my profile! Thanks! ^_^**


	6. Code Name: Help?

**A/N: Here is another chapter for all you DP lovers, and SU&TMTT lovers too. Yes that stands for the title. So here is what Raven and the others find when the get to Cam's place. **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews too! They always keep me going! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

Cam parked the car turning off the engine, and all of us sat there silently. We were all scared to see what we would find. What if we found the same thing had happened at my place, done the same here? I turned to Cam who had a worried expression across his face.

"We'll have to go in sooner or later." Nick said from the back. Cam took a deep breath and nodded, unlocking the doors of the car.

Cam led us up the porch and cautiously reached for the door knob. He turned it quickly, and I heard the click of the door opening. That was strange; it wasn't locked like it usually was. Cam and I shared a quick glance before he walked inside.

"Mom?" he called. I nudged his side with my elbow. He gave me a pointed look, but I put a finger against my lips. If there were people in this house we didn't want them knowing we were here.

"Spread out." Nick said, walking towards the kitchen, and Seth immediately followed after him. Without looking at Cam, I walked towards Uncle Simon's and Aunt Rocky's bedroom upstairs.

The door was closed shut, and I had to push really hard on it to get it to open. Cam held the door while I slipped inside. I looked back at the door to see why it was sticking closed. I saw the chested drawers pressed up against the door. I stared at it wondering why it was there.

"No sign of them." Cam said, running his fingers through his hair. I rubbed his back, looking over the room.

More stuff followed the drawers to keep the door closed. Other than that, the room was spotless, like it was a few nights ago. There seemed like there was no struggle, and it was just the blocking of the door that looked strange and odd.

"Rae." Cam said, and I looked up at him. He looked down at me, worry and sadness filled his eyes, but his expression was clean. "Where could have they gone? Why not tell us anything?" he asked. I felt bad and guilty for something I had no control over. I didn't have any answers for him. I didn't have any idea.

"That's what I've been asking myself for the last few hours." I said. He sighed, and pulled me closer to him. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, and my hands traced up his back, and I hugged him back. Both our parents were gone without a trace. What were we supposed to do now?

"Cameron!" I heard Nick shout, and I heard the boys running up the stairs. Immediately Cam and I rushed out the door, wondering what was wrong. We were on high alert, ready for an attack. But Nick ran towards us, only waving a piece of paper at us.

"Look!" he said. Cam took the paper, and read over it. I looked at too, and it read –

_Kids, _

_Daddy and I are no longer home, and we won't come back. We need you to be brave, and protect each other. We need you both to stay strong, and help each other out. Desman, I need you to grab Ol' Grady from the cabinet, you will need him. Butch, make sure you take the supplies. _

_Find Desdemona, and tell her "They Have Found Us". Then search for Gail, and Trident. They have already gotten Silver, and Macduff. You will need to go now, and do not come looking for us. We will find you. Hurry!_

_-Mommy_

Tears ran down the piece of paper, and when I looked up I found it was Cameron's tears. I sniffled, and wiped at his eyes. I knew how he was feeling, because I was feeling it too. I could feel the tears burn at the back of my eyes, but I refused to let them out. I pulled Cam into a hug, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I don't get it. Who are the people she's talking about?" Nick asked. Cam looked over my shoulder to his little brother. They didn't remember; they were too young and so little. I thought it was funny when our parents told us of our codenames, but now I understood.

"I'll tell you later, but were aren't safe here." He said, and grabbed Nick's hand and rushed him to his room. "Pack, and hurry." He ordered. Nick only nodded, seeing his serious expression.

"Seth, could you help him?" I asked. Seth only nodded and followed Nick inside his room. I followed Cam to his room to help him pack.

I walked in to already find Cam stuffing clothes and things in his duffle bag. He rushed around the room, the paper lying on his bed. I walked over and started stuffing his jeans into the bag.

"Do you know?" he asked. I looked up at him curiously, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead he was grabbing clothes out of his closet.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Who 'They' are? The people she was talking about." He said. I only shook my head. The only thing that made sense to me from the note was the codenames. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't know any more than you do." I said. He sighed while zipping up his bag. He threw it over his shoulder, and rushed over to his parent's room. I followed him, again squeezing through the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He walked towards their in-bathroom. I heard a silent click, and then a door close. He came back out of the bathroom with a hand gun. My eyes went wide in shock and horror. He checked to see of the gun was loaded, and when he saw that it was, he closed it up again, and put it in his bag.

"I was just grabbing Ol' Grady here." He said. I shook my head.

"Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" I asked. He just nodded, and headed back out of the room. Again, I followed.

"Let's go boys!" Cam called. The boys came rushing out of the room and down the hall.

The boys followed Cam to the car, while I headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed a few garbage bags and just emptied the pantry. I didn't know where we were going, so it was better to be prepared. I only brought food that we could keep unfridgerated, and didn't need to heat up.

Cam beeped the car, and I rushed out the door. I ran to the car and handed the food to Seth in the back. I hopped inside, and before I had my seat belt on Cam was tearing out of the drive way. He sped down the neighborhood and back onto the main street.

"So where to now?" Seth asked; speaking for the first time sense we left our house. Cam looked in the review mirror to look at Seth.

"There's only one more person we can trust." He said. I looked at Cam, whose eyes were back on the road, but they were glazed over with worry and confusion.

"I just hope that she's still there." I finished for him. His grip on the wheel tightened, but he nodded. I really, really hope she's still there. If not, we have nothing, and we'll be lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Wow, what a cliff hanger right? Yeah, I'm known for those. Want to guess who they're talking about? Come on, it should be obvious. **

**Well, as usual… Leave a comment, and share the story! Review please, and let me know what you think so far. Sucks or rocks your monkey socks? Love you guys! **

**Peace!**


	7. Crystal Inn

**A/N: Another chapter to this fabulous story, if I do say so myself. Thank you all so much for reviewing so quickly! They are all so lovely! ^_^ Thanks so much! Keep them coming!**

**Now I'm starting this with all my stories now so here I go. I will get to all of my reviewers so please be patient. Thanks!**

**Dedicated to:**

**~ PRosie16**

**For reviewing every chance you get to, even on my other stories! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

We arrived at our destination in the next hour. Why she had to live so freaking far was beyond me. We all got out of the car and looked around to make sure no one was watching us. There were a few people around, but none of them looked as if they gave us any attention.

"Let's go." Cam called over to me. I nodded and we made our way up the driveway and onto the porch. Cam reached out and rang the doorbell twice. We stood out in front of the house for a couple minutes, but we still didn't any answer.

"Maybe she isn't home." Seth suggested. Nick sighed, and reached for the door knob. The door opened up immediately. This door wasn't locked either. Cam and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

We went inside and we searched the house. It looked the same as what we found Cam's place. Empty. She wasn't here, and neither were her clothes or hairbrush. She was gone. We began looking through everything to see if she left a note or a clue on where she was.

The only thing we could find was a groceries list on the dining room table.

"We're too late." Cam said, slumping down in one of the chairs at the table. I rubbed his back to try and comfort him while he rested his head on his arms.

"Aunt Rocky and Uncle Simon must have told her a while ago." Seth said, sitting next to Cam.

"What are we going to do now?" Cam asked himself rubbing his face in aggravation.

"I got it!" Nick shouted. We all looked over at him to see him beaming at the groceries list.

"Got what?" I asked. He put the paper down on the table for us all to see.

"Take a look." He ordered. And we did.

Grocery List:

Cantaloupe  
>Radishes<br>Yogurt  
>Salad<br>Tomatoes  
>Apples<br>Lemons  
>Indian Mustard<br>Nectarines

"So?" Cam asked. Nick rolled his eyes and pointed at the list

"Look at the first letter of each thing on the list." He said. We nodded looking. "Look what is spells." He said.

"Crystalin?" Seth asked. Nick shook his head.

"No, Inn." He said. We all looked at him still confused. Nick sighed noticing our confusion. "It's where she's at. This is our clue." He said. Cam's eyes went wide at his sudden realization.

"Crystal Inn." He whispered. He smiled at his little brother. "Great job, Nicki! I knew there was a reason God made you a genius." He said rubbing Nick's head, and messing up his blond hair.

"Thanks." Nick said irritated and fixing his hair.

"Come on, let's go!" Cam said, rushing us out the door.

We all got into the car again, and began driving to the only Crystal Inn that we knew that existed in this town. Cam drove within speed, making sure we didn't look suspicious, but I could see his tight grip around the steering wheel, and his left foot was shaking like crazy.

"Cam, turn here." Nick called from the back.

Cam did and we saw the big sign for the Hotel. He drove into the parking lot and parked. We sat in the car looking at the Hotel, all hoping that we had the right place. We got out of the car once again, and made our way into the lobby of the Hotel.

The place was busy, but was nearly as crowded as I thought it would be. The place was pretty big, and the lobby was lined with white couches and columns that had gold designs wrapping around them. The place was nice to look at, but the scene wasn't why we were here.

"She couldn't have left us another clue on where to find her in here?" Seth asked. We were all looking around while wondering the lobby.

"See her?" Cam asked me. I shook my head not seeing any slight glimpse.

"The place is too big for us to search for her." Nick said, making a full 360 looking up towards the upper floors. I sighed and rubbed my head. This was going to be a long day.

We kept looking around having no luck in finding her. Tired and getting very pissed I leaned against one of the columns and folded my arms, and scanned the room. I felt an electrical current hovering near me. The feeling confused me.

"Gail." Someone whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and straightened up. Again, I don't gasp, shriek, or flinch when I get surprised. I spun around to find who had said my codename.

There was a figure standing in front of me dressed in a black sweat suit, and a black baseball cap with dark sunglasses. I looked them over and started to realize who it was.

"Desdemona?" I asked. They let the sunglasses slid down the bridge of their nose. When I saw her eyes I knew. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She laughed and hugged me back. She pulled back and her smile wavered.

"Where are the others?" She asked. I turned back around to see Seth and Nick watching me questionably. I nodded and waved them over. Smiles spread across their faces and they ran over to us and gave her a huge tight hug.

"Where's Desman?" I asked. Just as I said his name he appeared behind me.

"Desdemona." He said happily. She laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Come with me." She said and grabbed Nick and Seth's hands, and led us up towards the rooms.

She rushed us inside one of them and quickly locked the door. Then she pulled off the baseball cap, letting her long black hair flow down her back. She took of the sunglasses and took off her sweater.

"Tori, did they show up?" I turned around to find Carter coming out of the bathroom. I glared at him. Why she have to bring him?

"Yeah." Aunt Tori said, walking between us to get to Carter. "Honey, what did I tell you about our names?" she asked. Carter nodded, and smiled shyly.

"Right, sorry." He said. I rolled my eyes and sat at the farthest end of the room, away from him.

"What's going on?" Cam asked. Aunt Tori sat down on the bed, and sighed.

"Your parents called me and told me to get away. That's all I know." She said. Cam sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Mom left us a note saying 'They have found us.' Do you know what that means?" he asked. Aunt Tori's eyes widened to the size of golf balls and she quickly turned to Cameron.

"They have found us?" she asked.

"That's what mom said." He stated. Aunt Tori bent over, putting her face in her hands, her elbows on her knees.

"Oh God." She let out.

"What is it?" Seth asked. Aunt Tori looked up at my little brother.

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"They got them." I said. Aunt Tori looked over at me and stared. Her eyes started to gloss over, showing signs of tears. Was she about to cry? "What?" I asked.

She shook her head and clasped her hands together.

"This is not happening." She mumbled to herself.

"What isn't happening?" Nick asked. Suddenly, Aunt Tori shot up.

"I have to make a call." She said, her expression turning from depressed to determine.

"Now?" Cam asked. Aunt Tori pulled out her cell phone and went inside the bathroom, and locked the door. "What is she doing?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm as lost as you guys are." Carter said. My glare went back to him.

"What are you doing her anyways?" I asked. Seth and Nick looked at each other back to me, patiently waiting for something to happen.

"I came here to make sure Tor – I mean Desdemona is safe." He said. My glare hardened.

"Why does she need your protection?" I asked. Cam cleared his throat, telling me to stop, but I ignored him. I really didn't like this guy. "How do we know you aren't the one after her?" I said.

"I assure you I'm not." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't trust me?" He asked.

"Not for a single second." I spat. He looked at me angrily now.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't like you." I said. Although that was true, it wasn't the main reason I didn't trust him. He just didn't seem right for Aunt Tori. He sent me the wrong vibe.

"You don't like me, therefore; you don't trust me." He said.

"Need I repeat?" I asked.

Our stare down continued on for what seemed like hours. Cam and the others just watched us both, but didn't say anything. When Aunt Tori came back out of the bathroom, we both looked away and withdrew any expression off our faces that would give off our previous quarrel.

"Who was that?" Seth asked.

"An old friend. We're going to need his help." She said, putting her sweater back on.

"His help?" Carter asked, and I couldn't help smile smugly at his jealous tone.

"Yes, he's the only one who can." She said, and then grabbed her bag from under the bed. "Come on, we have to get out of here." She said. Without question we followed her out of the room and out of the Hotel.

"Butch, Trident, you'll ride with me. Desman, Gail, make sure you follow right behind me." Aunt Tori said, walking over to her car. I had to take a double take. Her car looked new, or at least I've never seen it before. Did she trade her car or something?

"Come on, get in." Cam said, opening up his door. I nodded and got in after him. He started the car and followed Aunt Tori down the street.

"What was that about?" Cam asked me.

"What was what about?" I replied.

"That whole thing with Carter." He said. I shook my head, getting a headache just thinking about him.

"Why ask? You know why, and you don't like him either." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't say it to the dude's face." He countered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that's rude, and he's Desdemona's boyfriend. We have to support her in her choice of guys even though we think they are totally wrong for her." He said. I rolled my eyes and pressed my head against the window.

"I can't help it. You know how I am Cameron." I said. He grabbed my hand and lifted it to his mouth. He kissed it gently.

"I know." He said. I looked at him still a little pissed. "But she's not as lucky as we are." He said. I smiled at that, and moved closer to him and I kissed his cheek softly.

"Very lucky." I said, and he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now you know who Desdemona is! Yeah! But can you guess who she was on the phone with? Or why Raven hates Carter with a fiery passion? What will happen between Cam and Raven? So many questions! **

**All will be revealed in later chapters. I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and keep reading. It only gets better from here. **

**Don't forget to review. Remember the more reviews the faster I update! ^_^ Well, that's all for now! Write back soon!**

**~BW**


	8. Blast From the Past

**A/N: Thank you for your patients. Here is the next chapter, and as many of you requested, it is pretty long. Now enjoy! ^_^**

**Dedicated to: **

**Emo's Love **

**For always loving the fan fictions that I write! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

Aunt Tori led us towards a rundown looking Motel. Cam parked the car next to hers and we got out of the car as we saw the others step out. Cam and I shared a curious glance at each other, but we followed Aunt Tori without question.

She walked up a set of stairs that led to the second story, and she walked towards a door with the number **B16**. She gently knocked on the door and we all stood there looking at each other; each of us wondering what she was doing.

The door opened to reveal a young girl, maybe a year or two older than I am, with long black hair and green eyes. She looked sharp, and taller than me. She smiled up at Aunt Tori with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Aunt Tori!" the girl let out. My eyes went wide in shock. Aunt?

"Jade!" Aunt Tori squealed and wrapped her arms around the girl. They both laughed and pulled away from each other. "Who else is here?" Aunt Tori asked.

"Luke and my parents." Jade said. "Come on in." She said, pulling Aunt Tori in and leading the rest of us inside the small room.

"Tori." Someone called, and we looked over to find a tall woman, with short black hair, and green eyes like Jade's.

"Casey!" Tori let out, and they too shared a hug. The woman looked over at us. "These can't be, are they?" she asked. Aunt Tori smiled and nodded.

"This here is Nick, and his brother Cameron. They are Simon's." Aunt Tori said, and moved over to us. "This is Raven and Seth. Derek's and Chloe's kids." She added. Casey smiled at us, and held out her hands to us. We all shook hands in turn.

"Where are the boys?" Aunt Tori asked. Casey nodded.

"Jade, can you go get them please?" Casey asked. Jade nodded, and ran outside. Casey turned back to us with a giant smile. "You four look just like your parents. Raven looks just like Derek, except she has Chloe's eyes, and it goes the same for Cameron. Simon's features but the color of Rocky's eyes." She said.

"How do you know our parents?" Seth asked. Casey laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't act like you don't know." She said.

"Actually Casey, they don't." Aunt Tori said. Casey's smile faded and she looked at Aunt Tori confused. "Chloe didn't want them to know. She wanted them to have as normal a life." She explained. Casey shook her head, still not getting it.

"But how normal can life be? I mean, surely Raven is close to,"

"She doesn't know that yet." Aunt Tori interrupted her. I looked between the two confused myself, and a little pissed. They knew something about me that I didn't?

"I don't know what, yet?" I asked. Aunt Tori opened her mouth, looking as if she were going to answer me, but the door opened again.

"Aunt Tori!" someone shouted. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see a tall teenage guy, again looked to be two years older than I am, with spikey jet black hair and icy blue eyes. He grabbed Aunt Tori around the waist and spun her around in the air.

"Luke, put me down!" Aunt Tori laughed. He did as she said, and she spun around to give him a tight hug. "You're looking even prettier every time I see you." He said. Aunt Tori laughed and slapped his chest.

"Always the charmer." She said. Then she turned away from him to the man who waited in front of the now closed door with a small grin on his face. He looked the same age as my dad, but he was a little shorter, and his eyes were just like Luke's.

"Don't be shy now, Tuck." Aunt Tori teased. He chuckled and gave her a hug.

"How have you been Tori?" he asked. She sighed, and shook her head.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" she asked. He nodded as if he understood.

"Hey, who are they?" Luke asked, jerking his thumb at Carter and Cam. Aunt Tori smiled and reintroduced us.

"This is Raven, and Seth. Chloe and Derek's kids. Cameron, and Nick are Simon and Rocky's, and this is Carter, my boyfriend." She said.

"BOYFRIEND!" Luke shouted, shocked, while Jade looked at her with big round eyes. Casey stared at Aunt Tori surprised, but then she and Tuck shared a worried glance.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend." Carter said, wrapping his arms around Aunt Tori's waist.

"Yeah, it shocked all of us too." I put in. Aunt Tori gave me a pointed look.

"But, what about Uncle Drew?" Jade asked, seeming to be the most confused one here.

"Who?" Carter asked looking at Aunt Tori.

"Drew and I just had too many differences. We both moved on." She said. Jade, the once smiling and cheerful Jade, glared at Aunt Tori, and stomped out of the room.

"Jade." Casey scolded, but she only replied with slamming the bathroom door shut.

"It's okay Mom, I'll talk to her." Luke said, following after Jade. Casey sighed, and smiled sympathetically at us.

"I'm sorry. Jade is just, well – you know how she is." She said. Aunt Tori nodded.

"So, what's going on?" Tuck asked, going straight to business. Aunt Tori nodded.

"Right. Okay, I got a call from Simon this morning telling me that I had to go, and fast. Then I had a feeling about the kids, so I left a note letting them know where I was going. When they found me, they told me that they found a note from Rocky saying that the ED has found us." She said.

Cam and I looked at each other, both confirming what each other was thinking. Who the hell was the ED person? Casey stared at Aunt Tori focused, while Tuck nodded.

"They have Chloe and Derek already." Aunt Tori added. With that both grownups looked at us shocked.

"How did that happen?" Tuck asked. Aunt Tori shook her head, not knowing.

I took a deep breath, and crossed my arms. They weren't telling us something, and I wanted to know what. We have a right to know what happened to our parents don't we? If not, why the hell are we even here?

"What is going on?" Cam asked, reading my mind. When I looked at him, he looked just as pissed as I felt. "Why is no one telling us anything? We are more confused than you are. Who took Aunt Chloe and Uncle Derek? Where are our parents? Who the hell are you guys? And why are we here?" he blew up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back before I did anything stupid.

"Cam, I know you're confused, tired, and angry, but it's been a long day," Aunt Tori tried to calm him down, but that only pissed me off even further. She was trying to hide something.

"What is it that we don't know?" I asked. She looked at me expressionless. "You keep talking about this ED and how they got their hands on my parents. Why are you trying to keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Raven, I promised your mom,"

"Mom is gone!" I shouted, and I could feel the tears at the back of my eyes. "She's gone, and we might never get to see her again." I said my voice cracking. "So whatever you are keeping from us now is the time to let us in on it." I ordered.

Aunt Tori looked at me sympathetically. Then she hung her head and sighed. She wasn't going to tell me?

"Tell us DAMN IT!" I demanded. Aunt Tori flinched back, and looked up at me shocked. I have never raised my voice at her before.

"Hey!" Carter shouted at me, and I glared at him. "Do not speak to her like that. She is your Aunt and you will treat her with respect." He said, pointing his finger in my face.

"You can shut the fuck up!" I shouted back at him. The room fell silent, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Seth looking at me a little scared. "You are not part of this family! You have no business being here, and quite frankly, I don't know why you even decided to come! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" I shouted.

"I'm here whether you like it or not! And don't raise your voice at me!" Carter shouted back, taking a step towards me.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Cam was suddenly in front of me, and he pushed against Carter's chest. Suddenly, Cam's hands caught on fire, and burned right through Carter's shirt, and he pushed Carter away from me.

"CAMERON!" Aunt Tori shouted, running towards Carter. Cam stepped back in horror, looking down at his hands that were no longer on fire.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand and running out of the door. I heard Nick and Seth get up and follow us out.

"Raven!" Aunt Tori shouted after me, but we kept running.

"Wait!" Seth shouted. I slowed to a stop to turn back to my little brother. "Raven, where are we going to go?" he asked. I stood there catching my breath, not able to answer that. I had no clue where we were about to go.

"Anywhere but here." I said, and turned back to continue towards the stairs.

"So soon?" I heard Cam cuss next to me while Nick let out a shocked cry. I just straightened out and my eyes closed. What the hell is wrong with me? Why don't I shriek, or at least gasp when I'm taken off guard?

Tuck stood in front of us. How he got there so quickly, I have no clue.

"We are not going back." I snarled. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why not?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I will not be in the same room as that jack ass my Aunt decides to call a boyfriend. Besides, no one is going to give us the answers we need to save my parents." I said. Tuck sighed, crossing his arms.

"How do you know you won't get any answers?" he asked. Was he brain dead?

"Because Aunt Tori never breaks a promise, especially one with my Mom. She won't tell us anything my Mom wanted to keep from us." I explained.

"Well, as true as that is, Tori isn't the only one who can provide you answers." He said. I began to let up. He had answers? "Tell you what. You come back, I'll answer as many of your questions as I can, and I'll even get you a separate room away from Carter." He said.

"What's the catch?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No catch, just for you to come back." He said. I looked at him to Cam, who nodded. So I nodded back at Tuck.

* * *

><p>When we were away from Carter, Cam and I sat on the bed. Nick and Seth decided to go back and stay with Aunt Tori, to calm her down and assure her that we didn't have anything against her, just Carter. I looked over to see Cam clenching his fists in his lap.<p>

I ran one of hands across his back, while the other one ran across his chest until my arms wrapped around him. He looked at me as if he was just realizing I was next to him, and smiled shyly at me. I put my head on his shoulder and looked up at him sadly.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked back down at his hands and sighed.

"What happened to me?" he asked. He held his hands out in front of him. "They were on fire, but then they weren't. Or am I going crazy?" he asked. I shook my head at him.

"I saw it too." I said. He sighed and let his hands drop. "But maybe it happened for a good reason." I said. He looked at me skeptically. "I didn't know what Carter would have done to me, if you hadn't stepped in front of me and pushed him back." I said. Cam shook his head.

"And I don't mean to bust your ego, but you and I both know you wouldn't have been able to push Carter back by yourself. That fire or whatever helped you, it helped save me." I said. He looked at me then.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"If it weren't for you Cam, who knows." I said. A tease of a smile worked its way onto his lips, and I smiled at him. I leaned forward to kiss him, and I felt his hand caress my cheek as he leaned in to meet me.

"Raven, Cam." A knock at the door sounded off like a warning bell. Cam and I jumped away from each other, both of our faces turning red.

Tuck walked in and closed to door behind him. He nodded at the both of us to sit down, and he sat on a chair across from us.

"Let's get started." He said. I didn't know Tuck for more than 3 hours, but I could already tell he was a guy who liked to get straight to the point.

"Where exactly do we start?" Cam asked, sitting back down on the bed. I sat down next to him, making sure we had enough space between us.

"How about the beginning?" Tuck asked. I nodded, allowing him to go ahead.

"To answer your question about who we are; I'm Tuck. The woman up there is my wife Casey. The two teens are our kids, Luke and Jade." He explained. We nodded, and he continued.

"When your parents were younger, Casey met them in the city. Casey was in a little situation, and Derek helped her out of it. So, Casey and your parents became friends. They stayed with us for about a year." He said.

"Wait, the city? Dad said that he grew up in the country." Cam interrupted. Tuck nodded.

"He did, but then the Edison Group got a hold of your parents, and did experimentations on them." He explained.

"What experimentations? And who's the Edison Group?" I asked. Tuck sighed, getting impatient.

"Chloe seriously kept a lot from you guys." He muttered to himself.

"What was she keeping from us?" I asked. Tuck looked at me, his icy blue eyes reminding me of my own whenever I looked in the mirror after I had a fight with my parents. They had that strange effect. Whenever I was angry, my eyes would turn the lightest blue, causing them to look like ice.

"Your parents, and yourselves, are what we call supernatural." He said.

"What?" I asked. Tuck turned to look at Cameron.

"You're wondering what happened earlier, right? Why your hands turned into fire like that." He said. Cam nodded, staring at him with great intensity. "That's because you take your mother's power. You are an exustio half demon." He said.

"A what?" Cam and I asked in sync.

"A fire demon. Someone who can produce fire." Tuck explained. Cam looked at him curiously.

"And my Mom does the same thing?" he asked. Tuck nodded. "What about my Dad?" He asked. Tuck sighed.

"Your Dad, and Nick, are sorcerers. Boy witches." He explained. Cam's eyes went wide.

"What else?" I asked. Tuck turned back to me.

"Tori is a witch." He said. "And your Mom is a necromancer." He added.

"You mean someone who can see the dead?" Cam asked. Tuck nodded.

"Yes, but she not only sees the dead, she's much stronger than that." He said. I looked at him suspiciously. "She can also raise the dead." He said. My heart fell, and my face paled. Raise the dead? So whenever my mom said that if I ever tried killing myself, she would haunt me in the afterlife was actually possible?

"Seth is also a necromancer." Tuck said, bringing me out of my train of thought.

"Can he raise the dead too?" Cam asked. Tuck shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of." He said. I looked up at him seriously.

"What about Dad, and me?" I asked. If Seth took after Mom, then I must have taken after Dad, right?

"Derek is the same as Casey, Luke, Jade, and me." He said.

"And what is that?" I asked. Tuck and I stared each other in the eyes, and a small spark ignited in the iris of his eyes. I suddenly got a strange feeling.

"We are werewolves." He explained. My heart began to beat rapidly, and I couldn't think straight.

"So that makes Raven," Cam began.

"A werewolf." Tuck finished for him.

A werewolf? You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how do you like it? It's a long chapter right? Very dramatic if I do say so myself. Just wait until the next few chapters, there will be a lot of relationship drama going on. **

**Well, until then … Ciao! Ja mata! Adios! Aloha! Bye!**

**Remember to review and let me know what you think! Thanks again! ^_^**

**~BW**


	9. Caleb

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient. I also thank those of you who read my message that I left in the reviews. I'm starting to get really busy with my studies and ACT/SAT preparations. So thank you for being patient.**

**ALSO! MAJOR NEWS! ~ If you have read, or are reading the House of Night series, come join my Role Play. PM me to get the link. It's really fun, and you can play your own OC or a professor, which is Zoey and the gang. Thank you! **

**Dedicated to:**

**Raksha Souza**

**Thanks for loving all my stories, and reviewing whenever you can! ^_^**

**Lani: What about Danny?**

**Me: All of them are included.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

So Tuck explained the rest of the story. He explained who the Edison Group was, and why they were after our parents, and us. He explained things about his pack and how they came to know our family. But what I didn't get was why no one told anything to us before.

"Chloe wanted you kids to live as normal a life as possible. She wanted to protect you." Tuck explained. I shook my head.

"I have had to put up with sexual assaults basically since I was 12, and that was because I'm a werewolf right?" I asked. Tuck nodded.

"You would have been in heat then." He explained.

"That whole time I thought something was wrong with me. But it wasn't me; it was me being a werewolf. And the whole time I was stressing over this, my parents didn't even tell me why it was happening." I ranted.

"They had their reasons." Tuck said. I shook my head again, starting to get why our lives weren't so normal after all.

"And those 'imaginary friends' Seth used to have, they weren't imaginary they were actual ghosts." I said. Tuck nodded.

"That's a possibility." He said.

"So what the hell do we do now?" I asked. Cam just sat there, looking at me worriedly. Tuck only sighed. "Now that we know who is after us, we can't just sit back and wait. They have my parents. As much as I'm pissed off at them, they are still my parents." I said. Tuck smiled at me.

"You really talk a lot." Tuck said. I narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled, and stood up. "Right now, all we can do is protect you kids. Then we can go look for Derek and Chloe." He said.

He began to walk out of the room, but I wouldn't end it here.

"What about Rocky and Simon? Do you know where they are?" I asked. Tuck turned back to look at us.

"Last we heard from them was unknown. They only told us to look after you kids." He explained. Without another word, he left us in our room.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I sat down next to Casey, drinking a cup of coffee she had fixed for me. Carter sat on my other side, rubbing my thigh in comfort. I don't know what got into Raven, and why she had blown up in Carter's face like that, but Carter had been just as bad.

Now they were in another room, probably hating me right now. I looked over to see Nick and Seth at the table, eating dinner that Jade had prepared for them.

I can't believe it's been so long since we last visited Casey and the pack. Jade had become such a beautiful young woman. Her jade green eyes looked so perfect on her, and she looked just like Casey. Tall, long black hair, and filled in all the right places. Luke looked just like Tuck; ice blue eyes, jet black hair, tall, and very built. These kids have grown up so fast.

"Aunt Tori?" Jade called. I looked up at her, and she smiled at me. "Would you like anything to eat?" she asked. I shook my head, but smiled at her in thanks. She nodded, and went back to check on the boys.

"You should eat. Don't worry about Raven or Cameron right now. Tuck is with them, and talking with them." Casey said. I sighed, and nodded.

"I'm just not really hungry right now." I said. Casey nodded, understanding.

Then a knock came on the door. Casey stood up to go and answer it, but Luke beat her to it. Suddenly Luke starts to laugh, and widens the door to let the person in. My eyes go wide, and my heart starts to beat out of my chest.

"Glad you were able to make it Uncle Drew." Jade smiled, giving Drew a hug.

Drew smiled and gave Casey a hug until his eyes met mine. He pulled back from Casey, and kept staring at me. I tried to clear my face of any emotion, but with Drew, that was nearly impossible. What was he doing here?

"Hi Tori. How have you been?" he asked.

My entire world came crashing down with that smile of his.

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron's POV<strong>

I watched as Raven paced back and forth, beginning to stress herself out. I finally had enough and I stood up. She turned around just in time for me push her over onto the bed. She glared up at me, but I only crawled on top of her.

"Not now Cam. We are in the middle of a crisis." She said. I kissed at the base of her neck, making her go stiff.

"But I don't like it when you're like this." I said. I heard her growl.

"And your solution is to seduce me?" she asked. I smiled and looked at her.

"If it will get your mind off of things." I smirk. She rolled her eyes just like she usually would do.

"How is it that whenever we are going through something major, you always want to result it to having sex?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"That's because I'm a guy." I said. It got her to laugh, which was all I wanted. I kiss her cheek and fall over to the side so I'm lying next to her.

"Do you think we should go apologize to Aunt Tori?" she asked. I simply nod, and she sighs looking up at the ceiling. "She's probably really pissed off at me, isn't she." She said.

"I don't know about that. She seemed really scared when we ran out of there." I said. She sighed and closed her eyes, like she usually did when she was making a decision. I got up off the bed, and held my hand out towards her.

"Come on, I have to apologize too." I said. She took my hand and I pulled her up so she was standing.

We walked out of our room and towards the one where the rest of them were held in. Raven squeezed my hand before letting it go, and stepping inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I could feel the thick tension in the air as I stepped inside. I looked around the room to find an additional person. He was tall, very buff and built; he had shaggy golden almost strawberry blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He had a slight tan, but it wasn't those fake and bake tans. He looked as if he had worked all day in the sun. I smiled when I saw him.

"Come on in Raven, you too Cameron." Casey called to us. Cam and I stepped further inside, and closed the door. The room felt a little stuffy with all the negative tension in the air.

"What's up guys?" Drew said. I smiled and ran over to him and gave him the biggest, tightest hug I have ever given anyone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Tuck and Casey told me what happened, so I immediately came to you guys." He said. I couldn't help but smile at him. This was the guy I would rather have here than Carter. Drew was the one for Aunt Tori.

When I looked over at Aunt Tori, she was looking anywhere but at him. Carter just seemed interested in the coffee mug in his hand.

"So you're here to help?" Cam asked. Drew nodded, giving Cam a hug too.

"I also brought someone with me." Drew said. I looked at him confused.

"Who did you bring?" I asked.

Just as I asked, the door opened up dramatically slow. We all looked over to see him.

"Come on in and meet the rest of the gang Caleb." Drew called.

A teenage guy with jet black hair, as dark as his eyes, with a leather jacket and combat boots on walked in. He was tall and probably built under his black attire. His skin was a darker tan than Drew's, and when I looked up at his face, I noticed that one of his ears was pierced, a silver cross hanging from his ear lobe.

"Caleb? What happened to your ear?" Jade asked. The boy, Caleb just smirked at her, but he didn't say anything.

He looked back towards us and our eyes met. In an instant I felt a slight chill run down my body and a little tingle in the bottom of my stomach. I could feel my heart start to race as we stared each other down. Who was this guy?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Another lovely cliff hanger. Now there's another guy in the mix. So who do you think Raven will end up with? Cameron? Luke? Caleb? Or maybe someone completely different. You never know until you read and find out. So review for the next updation!**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! They really make me smile! ^_^ **

**Until next time…**


	10. What's a Mate?

**A/N: I believe you all have waited long enough. Now where was I? …**

**Dedicated to:**

**elizi02**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Hope you continue to enjoy my stories. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

This new guy, Caleb, seemed to be one of those guys that were a complete rebel, but not the hot kind, the jackass kind. He kept staring at me, making it hard for me to breathe. I couldn't look away from his dark mysterious eyes, as they held me in place.

"Caleb, this is Cameron and Raven." Drew introduced. "Along with Seth and Nick." He added, and our little brothers waved at him. Caleb looked away from me as he looked at the others. I took a deep breath, feeling like I was holding it for the longest time ever.

"These are the ones we'll be traveling with?" Caleb asked Drew, his voice coming out deep and throaty.

"Yeah." Drew answered, but then Aunt Tori spoke up.

"Whoa, wait. Traveling with? What are you talking about?" she asked. Drew smirked at her, and sat down on the arm of the coach next to her.

"I'm talking about traveling. You know, moving from one place to another." He teased. I smiled at him, but Aunt Tori glared.

"No shit. What I'm talking about is why you think you're coming with us." She snapped. Drew sighed, as if he had to explain this part more than once tonight.

"Caleb and I are only going to be there for protection. You won't even know that we're there." He said.

"And we'll be there to help you with finding your way around." Luke spoke up. I looked at him in shock. How many people were coming with us?

"Of course, the young ones will be staying with us." Casey added, motioning over to Seth and Nick.

"Wait, what?" I cut in. What was going on? When did they plan all this out, and when were they going to let me in on it?

"Alright, this is getting out of control." Jade butted in. Then all eyes fell on her as she cleared her throat. It's like she had this authority roll over everyone. "Here's what's happening." She said, and started breaking it down.

"Aunt Tori, Cater, Cameron, Raven, Luke, and I will be traveling to go and find Chloe and Derek. Reason being, is that Aunt Tori and Carter both have powers we can use to our benefit, and Cameron and Raven are out best leads to find them. Luke and I will be navigating and leading the way, because we know directions like a sixth sense. Uncle Drew and Caleb will just be extra back up in case we run into trouble." She explained.

"And Nick and Seth?" I asked.

"They will stay under the protection of our Pack." She said, and gave me sympathetic eyes. "I know that you're worried for them, but the safest place for them is with the Pack. We'll be able to keep in touch with them." She assured me. I nodded, not wanting our younger brothers to be in too much danger.

"And your letting them come?" Aunt Tori asked Casey. She nearly laughed at Aunt Tori's question.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Well, they're just teenagers." Aunt Tori argued.

"You forget who raised them, Tori." Drew said, smiling. Aunt Tori sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, fine." She sighed. "What's the plan?" she asked.

"We'll be going in separate vehicles. Traveling in a group, but still apart so we don't seem suspicious." Luke explained. What's with all the technicalities? "We'll stay connected through blue tooth." He explained, showing us some cool looking ear pieces.

"When did the Pack get high tech?" Aunt Tori asked. Tuck chuckled.

"Ever since Alec got Luke a computer for his sixth birthday." He answered.

"Anyway," Luke cut in. "We'll be going early tomorrow morning." He said. And with that, we were all sent off to our rooms to get a good night sleep. Or at least, try to.

Later on, Cam and I were in our room getting ready for bed. I had just gotten out of the shower, and was going through my bag for clothes while Cam took his turn with the shower. I had just pulled on my shirt and shorts when a knock echoed off the door.

I opened it to reveal Jade and Luke, with a smile on their faces. I looked between the two curiously.

"We were just making sure you guys had everything." Jade said sweetly. I nodded, letting her know we were fine. "You sure? We're here to help you know." She said. I shook my head. Then they just stood there, as if they were waiting for something. I stood at the door awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"For Christ sake," I heard someone mutter. "Can we come in?" a deep throaty voice asked. Jade and Luke looked to their right at someone.

"Caleb." Jade scolded. But instead of letting her chew him out, I widened the door to let them in.

"Thanks." Luke said, flashing me a smile. He led them inside the motel room and they all stood to the side, not knowing where to sit.

"Go ahead and sit anywhere." I said, plopping my butt on the bed. Jade sat on the other end of the bed, while Luke sat down under the window. Caleb just leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Where's Cameron?" Jade asked. I nodded towards the bathroom.

"Cam!" I shouted.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Don't come out here naked!" I said. I heard him laugh, but not for the natured reason that the rest of them would take it. He thought I was teasing him. "Jade, Luke, and Caleb are here." I added. His laughing stopped, and all you could hear was the running water. I kept myself from laughing and rolling my eyes.

"Cameron usually walks around naked in front of you?" Caleb asked. My face started to heat up, but when I looked up at him I saw that he was only joking.

"No, I just wanted to make sure he was decent when he came out here in the first place." I replied. Jade and Luke let out a laugh, while Caleb went back to his serious expression.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"We just wanted to get to know you and Cameron a little better." Jade spoke up. I got the feeling that she was some type of leader in their little group.

"Since we'll be spending a lot of time together, we might as well get to know one another." Luke added. I nodded, agreeing with the statement.

Just then the shower shut off, and you could hear some moving around in there before the door swung open. Steam poured out the door, and Cam came out, his hair wet and sticking every which way. He threw his towel over his head, and began rubbing it all over in an attempt to dry it.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Nice." Luke said, smiling at Cam's T-shirt. It was a black T-shirt, with white lettering, and two arrows. One pointing up with the words "The Man" and the other pointing down with "The Legend" printed on it. I rolled my eyes at the shirt, while Cam smiled smugly.

"I know." He said, and sat next to me on the bed.

"Speaking of getting to know each other." I said, looking over at Jade. "Cam is a giant flirt." I said. Cam gasped dramatically.

"I am not a flirt." He said. "I am a man of action." He added quickly. Luke and Caleb laughed at that, while Jade and I both shook our heads. "If anyone is a flirt here, it's you Rae." Cam said. I looked at him shocked.

"How am I a flirt?" I asked. Cam nodded.

"Right, you're more of a tease." He corrected. I slapped his arm, but he only laughed and held his arm close to him. Luke and Jade laughed a little.

"You have a boyfriend, Raven?" Luke asked. I looked at him, thinking about how to respond to that. I was well aware of Cam's eyes on me, waiting for me to answer.

"It's complicated." I finally answered. They both seemed satisfied with that answer.

"What? You can't go up to the guy and tell him you like him?" Caleb asked, making fun of me. I glared at him.

"No. It's just of how I had to leave so quickly you know." I said, making up a lie. He smirked, but didn't carry on the conversation. I rolled my eyes.

"So, I'm curious. Caleb, are you and Jade dating?" Cameron asked. Jade's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"No!" she nearly shouted. "I mean, we couldn't." she said.

"Why not?" Cam asked.

"Because they aren't mates." Luke said. I looked at him confused.

"Mates?"

"You know, soul mates or something like that." He tried to explain. I still didn't get it.

"Wow." Caleb scoffed. I went back to glaring at him. "A wolf has a mate, someone he will love until the end of time, more than anyone else." He started to explain. "It is Pack law that you do not date someone you don't believe to be your mate."

"So you guys have never had a girlfriend?" Cam asked the guys. Luke shook his head proudly, but Caleb shrugged.

"I'll be honest, I've screwed around, but none of the girls I did it with are my mate." He admitted.

"Guys?" I joked. Caleb's lips twitched, almost smiling.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't swing that way." He replied.

"How can you tell if you've met your mate?" Cameron asked, seeming more interested in this than I was.

"We don't really know." Luke said.

"But our parents tell us that we will when it happens." Jade said, smiling like it was the most romantic thing ever. I nearly gagged at the thought.

"Well, I hate to spoil everyone's mood, but don't we have to be up bright and early in the morning?" I asked. Jade sighed, and nodded.

"You're right. You two get some sleep. Come on boys." She said, standing up.

"Goodnight." She called as they walked out the door. Once the door shut I fell back onto the bed.

Immediately Cam was hovering over me, that usual smirk on his lips.

"I thought they'd never leave." He said. I rolled my eyes and pushed him to the side.

"All you ever think about is sex." I said. He laughed, supporting himself on one arm.

"Not true. I think of other things." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Do you think what they say is true?" he asked.

"What is true?" I asked.

"The whole mate thing." He said. I sighed, and covered my face in the crook of my elbow.

"I don't know, and I don't care." I said. Cam scooted closer to me.

"How can you not care? What if we're mates?" he asked. Suddenly there was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You believe that we are?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. I sighed, and turned on my side so I was facing him.

"Who cares about this mate thing? Besides, I'm only half wolf. If I remember correctly I was born from a Necromancer as well. Maybe I don't have a mate." I suggested. Cam made a face, and lay back down.

"I'd like to think that I'm your mate." He said. I reached over him to turn off the lights.

"You think a lot of things." I said. "Especially things that don't make sense." The lights were off, and I moved to my side of the bed.

"But that's why you love me." He said, and I could tell that he was smirking.

"Goodnight, Cam." I responded. I heard him chuckle, and I felt his arms wrap around me. I sighed, and curled up next to him, letting myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that for a chapter? Let me know what you think.**

**Also, there was a suggestion about doing a Chloe or Derek POV, and I want to let you know that part is coming up next. So review for the next chapter. ^_^**

**Love you all, and I'm out!**


	11. Setting Out

**A/N: I am so sorry for being MIA for a while. I've had to deal with a few things. But now I am back and with another chapter! So enjoy!**

**Dedicated to: **

**BubbleGirl26**

**For pushing me to update, and getting me to. ^_^ Thanks, and I hope you keep enjoying this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of a loud BANG against the door. I sprang out of bed, causing Cam to fall over the side of the be3d, seeing as he had his arm around me. I looked around the room, trying to figure out what I had just heard.

"Raven! Cameron!" It was Seth's voice. I got up quickly, thinking something was wrong. I opened up the door, to see my brother's smiling face.

"What happened?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing. Aunt Tori told me to come wake you and Cameron up for breakfast." He explained. I sighed, and rubbed the side of my cheek, the adrenaline in my body calming down.

"Who is it?" Cam asked, sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Seth." I answered. Cam groaned, probably hurting from the hard impact he made with the floor. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Seth. "We'll be up in a few." He nodded and headed back to the other room.

I closed the door, and grabbed my towel. Cam got back up onto the bed and fell back asleep. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I took one look in the mirror and knew I had to wash my matted mess of hair. I pulled out my comb from my bag and brushed my hair before stripping and stepping into the shower.

The warm water felt terrific as it ran down my body. I lathered my long hair with shampoo and took my time with the shower. When I was done, I dried my body off and wrapped my hair up in the towel and got dressed. I fixed my hair up into a half up do and swiped my bangs to the side. I didn't bring my blow dryer so my hair fell in semi dry waves.

I quickly brushed my teeth and stepped out of the bathroom. Cam was snoring, soundly asleep. I grabbed his towel, and walked over to him, smacking his butt as hard as I could. He flinched back, groaning in pain while I smirked.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"Get up and take a shower." I said. He sighed, rolling over. I looked him over skeptically. "Cam, don't make me hurt you." I threatened. He flipped me off instead. "Okay, fine." I said.

I grabbed his arm, and pulled him off the bed, twisting his arm and pinning it behind his back. He cried out in pain, fully awake now.

"Get up, and take a shower. We don't want to be late for breakfast." I said. He nodded, banging his hand against the carpeted floor. I smiled and let him go. He laid there for a few seconds, but then got up, taking his towel from me.

"Out of all the girls I could have been with, I had to choose the one that knows how to kick my ass." He muttered to himself, headed into the bathroom.

I laughed and sat on the bed, and waited for him. His shower was quick, and he came out with an orange sweatshirt and a pair of Levis. His brown hair looked towel dried, which probably was intentional.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded, and walked towards the door.

I followed him up to the other room, and knocked gently. I could smell the delicious aroma of honey milk pancakes, and bacon. My stomach growled at imaging what it would taste like. The door opened and Casey smiled at us.

"Come on in, eat plenty." She said, pulling each of us in. Jade came up to us and handed us each a plate of food.

"Sorry, it's a bit crowded. Take a seat anywhere." She said. We took our seats next to the window, saying morning to everyone.

"Okay, we're all here. Luke, you want to go over the plan with them?" Drew asked. Luke nodded, setting down his plate, and wiping his mouth with a napkin. At least he has manners.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen." He began. "Mom and Dad are going to take Nick and Seth back to the camp where they can be kept safe. The rest of us will be headed down towards Utah." He said.

"Why Utah?" Cam asked.

"Because we traced the call Aunt Tori got on her cell from Uncle Simon back to a pay phone in Utah." Jade explained.

"Right and Utah is where Kit is hiding." Aunt Tori added.

"Wait, I thought Grandpa was living on the East Coast." I said. Aunt Tori shook her head.

"That's what we told you, just to keep everyone safe." She explained.

"And what about Grandma Lauren?" I asked.

"Hawaii." She said. I sighed. How many more secrets where my parents keeping from me? What else was going to spring up in my face? How many more lies will I have to uncover?

"Anyway, back to the plan." Luke said. "We'll take 1 van, a car, and a motorcycle." Then Drew stepped in.

"Luke and I will be in the van, which will basically be our HQ." He said.

"And Aunt Tori, Carter, Cameron and I will be in the car." Jade added.

"This leaves Caleb and Raven on the bike." Luke finished off. Cam then cleared his throat and interjected.

"Who came up with the arrangements?" he asked.

"Tuck and I did." Casey spoke up.

"We figured Drew could drive the van, making it look like he was just a driver for some company. Then the ones in the car would look like someone on a family outing, and Caleb and Raven on the bike as a 'couple'." She air quoted the word couple. For some weird reason my stomach made a weird flip and my heart stuttered a bit.

My eyes scanned the room for Caleb, only to lock onto his as I found him staring at me.

"Sounds like a sure fire plan." Carter said, trying to sound helpful. All I heard was him being a dick again.

"Alright, we pack up and head out straight after breakfast." Jade said. Cam and I were silent the rest of breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I screamed in pain as another electrical shock prodded through my veins. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks. This was too much for me to handle. All I could hear were my screams, all I could feel was the electricity they injected into my body, and all I could think of was Derek.

I had woken up in a dark cemented cell. It closely resembled a jail cell you see in the movies, but instead of the metal bars, there was a metal door. Of course I tried to escape multiple times, but all my attempts failed. I hadn't heard anything about Derek, and I was starting to wonder if he was even still alive.

"Give her one more." I heard one of the scientist's voice call, and once again they electrocuted me. I screamed out in pure horror, my back arching, and my head tilted back. The shocking stopped, and I fell back, panting and whimpering.

"We'll ask you one more time. Where are they?" they asked once again.

As much as they hurt me, and as much pain that I am in, I wouldn't turn the others in. Them asking me about where they were just gave me hope that Aunt Lauren, Kit, Simon, Rocky, and Tori are still free, and that our kids have found at least one of them.

"She will not answer." I heard another say, and another one sigh in reply.

"Take her back to the cell." He ordered.

They unstrapped me from the table, and dragged me back to the cell. Through the little slot in the door they fed me another bowl of slop. I stared at the food for a while until I turned back and rested my head against the wall.

How long has it been since I've been in here? I've lost track of the days. Has it even been a day? Has it been a week already? With all these questions floating in my head, I fell over on the bed. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I had not energy. Quickly as my eyes shut, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that for the chapter? You get detail on the travel, and you got to see Chloe once again! Yah! Well, you know the drill. Comment and share I guess. **

**Again! Sorry for the delay, we all go through that really hard time in our lives right? Well, I'll do better I promise! ^_^**

**Peace! I'm out! **


	12. She Doesn't Get It

**A/N: Another chapter for this fabulous story! Enjoy! **

**Dedicated to: **

**Book-Geek4**

**For wanting more, even though I've left you all hanging for a while. Please forgive me! Kominesai!**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I put on the clothes that Drew and Casey had given me. I don't know if it was for my protection, or to keep me from catching anyone's eyes, but I liked it. Leather jacket, black jeans, and leather heeled boots. Casey then put my hair up in a curled ponytail, I asked for the curl.

Everyone was dressed accordingly to what their cover up was. Caleb didn't do much change, seeing as he already looked like he was part of some motorcycle gang already. Aunt Tori colored her hair to a red copper color, and Carter stayed blond.

Jane put light brown highlights in her hair and wore a little skimpy clothing. Her cover was a bratty teen girl, or that's what I heard come out of everyone's mouth. Cam only changed his clothes to a more rich kid look.

Drew looked like a plumber, and Luke looked like his coworker or something. We were all dressed up and ready to go.

"We all know the route and the rendezvous point in case we lose each other in traffic." Jane said, making sure we all heard. We nodded in reply. "Alright, let's head out." She said.

While she went to go over and say by to her parents Cam and I went to our brothers. I walked to Seth, only to see his eyes starting to water. He was really like mom, always getting emotional, but trying to hide it and be tough.

"Don't go kicking the crap out of any kids, okay?" I teased. He gave me a small smile, and nodded. "I'll be back before you know it." I tried to reassure him. He nodded a frown still on his face and a busy look in his eyes. "Seth?" I called.

"I heard them talking." He said, not looking at me. My brows knit together in concern.

"What did you hear?" I asked. He looked at me shyly.

"They were talking about how dangerous it is. That they would have to be careful, because they don't want to lose anyone." He said, the tears forming up in his eyes about to over flow. I pushed his blond hair out of his eyes, and smiled at him lovingly.

"Don't worry, it will all work out." I said. He looked at me painfully.

"Do you have to go?" he asked. Even if Seth was in middle school, and we didn't really get along, we still loved each other very much, and he was emotional, another trait he got from mom. I kissed his forehead, and tousled up his hair.

"Who else is going to get mom and dad back?" I asked. He smiled, and nodded.

"Just be careful." He said. I nodded. "Promise me you will." He ordered. I laughed.

"I promise I'll be careful." I said, holding up my right hand. He didn't even laugh at my attempt at a joke. He hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. I didn't know if I would see him again, but I knew that I would get mom and dad back for him.

"Come on Rae, we have to go." Cam called from behind. Seth let me go and gave Cam a quick "manly" hug, as I hugged Nick. I followed Cam to the car, and gave him a hug before he got in.

"Raven." I turned around to find Caleb, who was leaning against the motorcycle, tossing a helmet at me. "When you're ready." He said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, putting the helmet on.

"Hope you don't mind a little speeding." He smirked, getting on the bike. I sighed and got on the back. "Hold tight." He said, revving the bike to life. I looked at him repulsively.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He chuckled, but then lurched forward quickly. I let out a little squeal and quickly wrapped my arms in a vice grip around Caleb's waist. He laughed, shaking his head.

"You ass!" I shouted, which only made him laugh harder.

"Play nice kiddies." Luke said smirking, and walking past us. I glared at him and Caleb, as the both shared a glace. Luke climbed in the back of Drew's van, and slid the door shut.

"We all ready?" Drew called from the driver's seat of the van. Aunt Tori honked at him, and Caleb just revved it up again. "Alright, peel out." Drew said, and I watched as his back lights lit up and he drove forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I awoke to a banging sound against my door. I didn't even want to move, but something told me that I had to. I slowly opened my eyes up, moving my head to the side. There was a black figure that stood in front of my bed. I blinked a few times to get rid of the blur. My heart dropped, and my stomach turned to acid.

"Good, you're awake. Follow me." She said, and began to walk out.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought she was far from this place, or at least dead. When she noticed I wasn't following she turned back and looked at me.

"Can you walk?" she asked. I shook my head. "Would you like me to get one of-"

"No." I interrupted. She looked at me quizzically. "I mean, I can walk." I said. She nodded.

"Let's go then." She said. I got up and began to follow her.

How was this even possible? After all these years? How could this be?

"Rae." I called out, but the woman kept walking. I knew this was her. She had the same facial features, and her voice only changed a little. "Rae." I called again. This time she looked back, but she looked confused.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Now I looked at her confused.

"Because it's me. It's Chloe." I said. She then became even more confused. She shook her head.

"I don't know you." She said. What little hope I had now crashed and burned.

"Yes you do. Chloe? From Lyle house." I tried to jerk her memory, but she just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just follow me please, before I have to use force." She said.

"What about Liz?" I asked. She sighed and turned back around. "Simon?" I tried, but she kept walking. "Derek?" Nothing. "What about Tori? You hated her." I said, knowing the Rae I knew would never forget the Queen of Drama.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or any of those people you listed. Hell, I don't even remember half my life. So, stop talking!" she ordered, and turned towards a door.

She pushed me inside, and slammed the door behind me, and I was surrounded with darkness. How did she not remember? I know that she's Rae. It just didn't make any sense.

Suddenly, lights came on, nearly blinding me. I shield my eyes from the brightness, but uncovered them to examine the room I was in. Everything was white; white walls, ceiling, door, you name it. The only thing that wasn't white was a black curtain on the side of the wall.

"Welcome Chloe." A voice came out of nowhere. I looked around to see if anyone else had come in, but no one was here. "We notice that you haven't been very cooperative with us so far." The voice said, and I noticed it coming from a voice box.

"So we decided to persuade you even further." The voice said, and at that moment the black curtain was lifted.

I peered over at it, to see a wide window. I slowly walked over to it, and then instantly regretted it.

"Now we hope you cooperate now. We wouldn't want to do much harm to your dear wolf." The voice said.

Tears immediately flooded my vision. Derek was strapped to a medal chair, hands behind his back, and his mouth muzzled, and a pained expression on his face. I placed my hand on the glass, trying to figure out a way to get to him.

"Don't bother. He can't see you." The voice added.

My poor Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you hate me? What was with Rae? What will happen to Derek and Chloe? Review and find out! You know the usual! **

**Thanks to all the reviews I have gotten already! Love them, really I do! **

**Well…**

**Until next time!**

**P.S. Do any of you like the Sandlot movie? **


	13. First Move

**A/N: Alright. You all have waited long enough. Here is another chapter for all you wonderful people! **

**Dedicated to:**

**Kikigirl4321**

**For always wanting more. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^**

**Thank you all for reviewing. I read them all, and am very grateful for all your comments and criticism. I wouldn't be getting better without you guys. So thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I held onto Caleb tightly, afraid his insane driving was going to cause us to tip over. He swerved in and out of traffic, pissing a few people off. Cars honked, we got flipped off numerous times, but Caleb didn't seem to care or notice.

I had lost sight of Drew's and Aunt Tori's cars a while back. Luke hadn't called us up on the blue tooth thing either. I guess they didn't really care if we were ahead of them.

The sun was going down, and the headlights came on. I had to shield my eyes from the brightness, and I pressed my head against Caleb's back. The ride had soon become comfortable when Caleb began to drive like a normal person. The rum of the bike was actually soothing, and I started to relax against Caleb.

We then pulled into a parking lot of a rest stop; the first stop of the many we would make. Caleb turned the bike off and dismounted it. I took the helmet off, already knowing how crazy my hair would be like. I got off the bike and without a glance at Caleb I walked to the bathroom.

As expected, my hair was a mess. I pulled it out of the pony tail and shook it out. I sighed looking over myself. I looked like the walking dead. I damped a paper towel and began to wipe water onto my face. There, I at least looked alert enough for anything.

I walked back out of the bathroom, and noticed other cars coming in; none of them belonging to our group. I walked over to the tables and sat at one, brushing stuff off my pants. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caleb walked up to me. He sat down next to me, but then he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Tired already?" he asked in a teasing tone. I looked at him about to chew him out for touching me, but then I saw two guys watching us. Now I saw what he was doing. I smiled at him sweetly, keeping up the act.

"Not at all." I said, and placed my hand on his thigh. He quickly glanced down at my hand, but then back up at me with a smirk. I tried not to glare at him. He better not get any ideas.

"Great. We still have a long way to go." He said, and kissed my cheek. The move made butterflies flap around in the pit of my stomach, and my face to turn completely red. I smiled at him, just to keep the act up. The guys soon carried on and walked away, but Caleb didn't make an effort to move away.

For a while I didn't move either. I just sat there, letting his arm stay around my waist. I looked at Caleb, who was scanning the area. I looked at his eyes that seemed so intense and alert. I then looked him fully over. His jaw was set in determination, yet the rest of his body showed that he was laid back. If I looked past his edgy I'll-beat-the-crap-out-of-you-if-you-look-at-me-the-wrong-way exterior look, he's actually pretty cute.

Whoa, what was I saying? I cannot let this guy lure me into his play boy drama. I am with Cam, even if it's a weird relationship to be in, I wouldn't do that to him. There has to be a reason Cam and I couldn't keep our cousinly bond and just had to go full on intimate relationship with each other. Things like this don't just happen.

"Are you okay?" I shook myself out of my daze to realize that Caleb was talking to me.

"Yeah." I respond, and look out towards the parking lot.

Then I see Drew drive up in the van and park a few spaces away from the bike. The side door slid open quickly, and Luke sped towards the bathroom. Caleb chuckled next to me, while I shook my head.

"It's what he gets for drinking all that water on the way here." Drew said over the blue tooth.

"Is Aunt Tori far behind you?" I asked, but looking at Caleb so I wouldn't look like I was talking to myself.

"We're just pulling up." I heard Jade say, and then the small car park on the other side of the van.

I looked towards the car, but couldn't really see anyone inside of it. The first one out of the car was Carter, not the one I wanted to see. Then Jade came out, and walked towards one of the tables, while Carter and Aunt Tori went to use the bathrooms.

Then I saw Cam step out of the car, and he began to walk towards us.

"Don't forget to keep the act up Cameron." Drew said, watching him. Cam didn't look back, but he stopped in front of Jane. "We aren't supposed to know anyone else here." He added.

Cam and I shared a glance at each other, both of us seeming disappointed. I couldn't get one measly little second alone with him. That sucks.

"Caleb, come get the food for you and Raven." Luke's voice said, echoing over because of the bathroom.

"Won't it seem weird for Caleb to walk out of the bathroom with food in his hand?" I asked. I heard Luke chuckle.

"We're in the lobby, Raven. No worries." He said. Oh, I felt stupid. I caught Caleb laughing to himself while getting up. I glared at him while he went and got our food.

"You okay Raven?" Cam asked. I smiled to myself, loving that he was so concerned about me.

"I'm fine, you?" I whispered, looking down.

"Just tired." He replied. I laughed quietly. It was stupid, but I felt like we were talking over the phone like we used to when we were first going out. We weren't supposed to talk to each other, but we couldn't help it.

"Glad you survived Caleb's driving." Jade said, listening over our conversation. How the hell do you make a conversation private?

"I heard that." Caleb said a little grouchily.

"You're driving is insane dude, don't deny it." Luke said, making everyone laugh. I could practically imagine Caleb rolling his eyes.

"Alright, next stop will be at a motel, so everyone can rest up for tomorrow." Drew said, and it was a silent agreement.

Caleb came back with our food, and handed me my food. It was just a sandwich with bottled water, but it would fill us for now.

I finished before Caleb did, and I got up and threw away my wrapper. I walked back and sat down next to Caleb, and he was about finished. I wadded up his wrapper and looked up towards the garbage can. Then I noticed the little smudge of mustard on his chin.

"Um…Caleb." I called, and he looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked. I giggled, because of the way he looked with that little smudge on his chin.

"You have something on your face." I said.

"Where?" He asked, wiping at his face, but missing the spot completely. I laughed at him, and held his face still.

"Here," I said, wiping the mustard off with my index finger, and showed it to him.

"Oh," he said. I was about to wipe off on the table, but before I could do anything, he stuck my finger inside his mouth. Complete shock over took my body, and I sat still. I felt his tongue brush against my finger, and he gently sucked. The butterflies in my stomach now felt like they were exploding inside of me. My heart rate was beating over time, and my entire body was probably turning crimson red.

When he finally let me go, I really couldn't move. "Thanks." He said and winked at me. The only response I could come up with was a harsh swallow. He smiled and got up to throw away his trash.

I finally moved, and sat against the table. I looked over towards Cam, and saw that his head was down, and he was playing with his water bottle. But when I looked closer, his expression was disappointment, and a little hurt.

I sigh in defeat. So far the night is not going well for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I sat there, strapped to the chair, the electric currents still vibrating through my body. The white room I was held in turning into a blur. My hands were clenched into fists, and my breathing wasn't normal. What were they doing to me?

"Tell us where they are!" the voice shouted, long past losing their patients. I kept my mouth shut, one of the things that I'm best at. "You oversized mutt!" the voice shouted, and the electricity came again.

My body convulsed more spastically, the electricity harsher than the last. I didn't shout, nor scream, but my body reacted to it, and I could feel myself shake and my back arch off the chair.

"For the last time, where are the other experiments?" the voice asked. I just sat there, trying to catch my breath, and not answering.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'm sure you're precious mate will let us in on the information." The voice said. My head snapped towards the direction the voice came from. What were they doing to Chloe?

"Shall I let you listen in on her?" the voice asked, and then there was static.

"Derek! Derek!" and then she screamed as if someone were gouging out her eyes, or worse.

"Chloe!" I shouted, but then another wave of electricity pulsed through my body, and this time I let out a hurtful and painful shout.

"Now, where are the other experiments?" the voice asked again. I could feel the tears at the edge of my eyes. Whatever it takes to protect Chloe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you think Derek will tell them in order to save Chloe? What is going through Cameron's head now? What will happen in the next chapter! Only I know! And you can find out if you just….**

**REVIEW!**

**Yup, review and I shall put the next chapter up. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Until next time! ^_^**


	14. Caught

**A/N: I think it is time for a little updating. Don't you think?**

**Dedicated to:**

**Book-Geek4**

**For sticking with this story, and loving it from the start. Thank you very much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

We arrived at the motel, and this wasn't one of the crappy motels you usually saw, it looked pretty decent. We all had to get separate rooms to keep up our cover. So I was still stuck with Caleb, and to my luck, there was only one bed. I sighed as I entered the small living space, and sat my butt onto the bed.

"I'm taking a quick shower." Caleb announced. I waved him off, not really caring. He rolled his eyes and took his bag into the bathroom with him.

I looked around the room, not finding anything to my interest. I looked towards the window by the door, and I instantly thought of Cam. If I could only steal a second with him, it would last me another day. I had to see him. With a glance toward the bathroom, I got up and walked out the door.

I looked around, wondering how I could get Cam out of his room. But I didn't need to, Cam and I always thought alike.

"Rae…" I heard him whisper. I looked down the walkway to see him waving at me. I smiled and waved back. He pointed behind him, telling me to meet him behind the building. I nodded, and we both headed towards the back.

I half ran, half jogged towards the back. I know this was risky, but I needed Cam. I needed to feel his arms around me. I got to the back at the same he did. A smile spread across both our faces, and we ran towards each other. It felt like years that we haven't seen each other. Cam pulled me into an embrace, and I hugged him tightly as well.

"I don't know why, but I feel as if it's our first meeting in a long time." He whispered into my ear. I sighed into his chest.

"I know exactly how you feel." I said. He pulled back, and before anything else was said he pressed his lips up against mine. The kiss was warm, and very hungry. I pull back before it gets a little too far.

"I've missed you Raven." Cam said, stilling holding me. I smile up at him.

"We've gone longer without seeing each other." I point out. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but not on life and death situations." He said. I laughed, but then stopped realizing how loud I was.

"I'm fine Cam, no need to worry." I assured him. For some reason, Cam pulled away from me.

"I know you are. You are living up your cover." He said, a little venomously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like I didn't see it, Raven." He said, turning around and rubbing his eyes.

"See what?" I was starting to think he was going crazy.

"The little finger incident between you and Caleb." He said, looking at me angrily. I stared at him realizing what happened. He did see what happened between Caleb and me.

"Cam, I had no idea he would do that." I try to explain.

"I know you didn't. I just don't trust him to be around you." He said. I looked at him curiously.

"Why, are you jealous?" I asked him teasingly. He looked at me seriously, killing my teasing mood.

"I said I don't trust him Raven. I didn't say I was jealous. Those are two different things." He said. I sighed, leaning up against the building.

"I don't think anything will happen between us Cameron, no worries." I told him.

"How do I know for sure? You two will be alone together. How do I know he won't try anything?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I feel like you don't trust me." I say, and he sighs.

"I do trust you." He said. I shake my head and get up off the wall.

"We better get back before anyone notices we're gone." I say walking back towards the way I came.

"Raven, wait." Cam called. I looked back at him to see his goofy smile on his face. "Kiss me before you go." He said, knowing I wanted to just as much. I smiled, shaking my head.

"A really quick one." I told him, turning back to him. He chuckled embracing me again.

He kissed me lovingly for a while, not at all keeping to the time limit. I pulled back, him groaning in protest. I smiled at him, and took a step back.

"Go back to family life, and keep safe." I ordered. He tried to pull me back, but I stepped out of his reach.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Until next time." I smirked and winked at him. He kept eyeing me, and I turned to go back to my room. I heard Cam's retreading steps and sighed to myself while turning the corner.

"Wow." I gasped at his sudden booming voice. I looked up to see Caleb leaning up against the side of the building. "I knew you loved your cousin, but I had no idea you loved him like _that_." He laughed. I glared at him.

"How much did you hear?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Too much." He said, nearly laughing. Without even thinking, I went after him and grabbed his throat, slamming his head against the cemented building.

"Breathe one word of this and I will end you." I growled low in his ear. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and flipped me over, and grabbed my throat in return, pressing me up against the building as I had done.

"Don't try to threaten me Princess." He snarled. "I am stronger, and more trained than you are. You have nothing against me." He pointed out. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to get his hands off of me, but no luck.

"What do you want to keep your mouth shut?" I asked, more harshly then intended. He then let me go, and I coughed for air.

"Nothing." He said.

"Nothing?" I asked unbelieving.

"Just the amusement of watching you keep this from everyone else." He smirked. I glared at him.

"Bastard." I said clearly so he could hear me. He only laughed in response.

"I've been called worse." He said.

"Ass hole, jack ass, prick, mother," I snapped at him but he growled at me.

"Get inside before I yell your secret at the top of my lungs for everyone to hear." He ordered pointing in the direction. With a final glare in his direction I turned away from him and went back to our room.

This was a big mistake. I know he will hold this above my head as long as he can.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, I know you were expecting a little POV from Chloe or Derek, but it's late, and I'm literally being pushed off the computer. So the Chloe or Derek POV will be first thing next chapter!**

**Review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time!**


	15. She's So Not Into You

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter for you all! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love them all, and take every single one into consideration as I write this fanfic. So please, if you have an opinion don't be afraid to share it!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Crying Silently**

**Thank you for loving this so much, and yes, many people are torn between the handsome Cameron, and the mysterious Caleb. But can you guess who Raven will end up with?**

**Alright, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I watched as Derek screamed in pain, everything in my body wanting to help him, but knowing I couldn't. I shouted his name, and pounded against the window but to no avail. Derek couldn't hear me, he couldn't tell that I was here. I felt hot streams of tears run down my face as I fell to my knees, watching Derek.

They sent another wave of pain in him, and he screamed out again. They were breaking him! I knew Derek would keep his mouth shut, and that he would die for it.

"We can stop his pain." The voice said, and anger boiled inside of me. Of course, they could stop it. They were the ones causing it. "All you have to do is tell us where the other experimentations are." The voice explained. Derek screamed out again and my head dropped to my hands. I couldn't say anything, promising that to the group. If anything were to happen, I wouldn't say anything, but my poor Derek.

"Okay!" someone shouted. I looked up shocked, recognizing the voice as Derek's. "Okay, I give in." he panted. "I'll tell you where they are." He said. My eyes went wide in shock. No, no he wouldn't! Surely he had come up with a lie or something! Derek would never give up his family!

"Just, please. Don't hurt her. Don't hurt Chloe." He said.

"NO!" I screamed. "You can't do this!" I pounded against the glass again, trying to stop him. He can't do this, especially for me. He knows that I'm not a weakling anymore. He can't do this!

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I panted, the aftershocks still running through my body. I had to give them what they wanted. To save Chloe from any further torture. The voice was silent for a while probably discussing my bargain with their coworkers.

"Okay, we have a deal." The voice said. I sighed in relief. "But if we find out you are lying to us, she will die." They threatened. I swallowed harshly, nodding at the information.

"They are at the Western Cabin, on the Rocky mountains. It's the only one there, you can't miss it." I said. The room was still for a little while.

"Thank you Derek. For your cooperation, you can return to your room." The voice said, and the door opened white coats coming in to untie me from the table.

"What about Chloe?" I asked.

"She will be in captivation while the search is being run through." The voice said, and then there was static. I had a feeling that meant that they were completely gone. The white coats untied me, but before I could break free they pricked me with a needle.

The room began to spin, and once again I fell under the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I chewed on a waffle for a while, thinking about getting caught last night. Caleb had brought our breakfast in from the Waffle House a couple blocks away from the Motel. We hadn't said one word to each other since last night. For once, I was afraid of him. Afraid that he would spill my secret.

What would Aunt Tori think when she found out about me and Cam? She would curse me, that's what she would do. She would curse me into never falling in love again for the rest of my life.

"Are you going to glare at your waffle until it cuts itself?" Caleb asked, startling me. I looked up at him, and found him looking at me a little freaked out. "What did the waffle ever do to you?" he asked. I glared at him, and bit into the waffle, ripping a piece with my teeth. Caleb sighed, and set his food to the side.

"Still mad at me, eh?" he asked, wiping syrup from his mouth with a napkin. I just continued to chew. "Look, it's not my fault you suck at sneaking around." He said. I gripped the edges of my plate. "The least you could have done was lie to me about where you were going last night." He said. I took another bite out of the waffle.

"I mean, how should I react to finding out that you're cheating on me?" he smirked. That's it! I threw my plate of food at him, but he quickly dodged the plate, making it splatter against the wall behind him. He looked at the plate that was slowly sliding down the wall, then back to me.

"I did not cheat on you! In order for me to cheat, there has to be a relationship between us, and let me assure you, there is no type of relationship that exist." I growled. He just stared at me, and licked syrup off of his thumb.

"Calm down princess, I was only joking." He said.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted. He shrugged.

"Sorry, Tuts ." He said. I growled at him, and leaped for him. He caught me in his arms, and spun me around, and then pinned me to the ground. I stared up at him, shocked at how easily he had pinned me without even trying. He stared back down at me, his expression one that I couldn't place.

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat. We both looked up to find Jade staring down at us. "Sorry, door was opened. Am I interrupting something?" she asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Just the starting of some great hot morning sex." Caleb smirked.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, and pushed him off of me. "Never in my life would I ever sleep with you!" I shouted at him, but he only laughed.

"Don't worry Raven, I know he's kidding." Jade said, eyeing Caleb. "He should know better than to play with a girls emotions." But he only continued to laugh. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the reason I'm here is to let you two know that we are about to move out. Get your things together, and get ready for the next check point." She said.

I nodded, and she smiled and walked back out. When the door closed I turned back to Caleb, who was now standing.

"I hate you." I said, and moved over the side of the room to pack up.

"That is the most touching thing you have said to me all day." He said, placing his hand over his heart. I flipped him off, and pulled out my bag. This guy was worse than Cameron on his bad days. I heard Caleb chuckle, and he moved over to his side to pack up his things.

I had no choice but to hold onto Caleb as we rode down the highway towards the next check point. Once again Caleb was driving like a mad man on crack. The people who saw us riding down the road must have thought the same thing, because there was constant honking. I pinched Caleb's side, and he slowed down, as much as he wanted to resist.

We rode for a few hours, and then Caleb turned off the road onto a rest stop. I don't remember anyone saying anything about a rest stop. When Caleb parked the bike, I looked at him confused.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You gotta go when you gotta go." Was all he said before he ran towards the restrooms. I sighed, and climbed off the bike. I took off the helmet and shook out my hair so it didn't look like I had been wearing the thing for hours. I got a few whistles from guys sitting in neighboring cars, but I ignored them.

"Raven? Can you hear me?" it was Cameron's voice. I pressed my finger against the ear piece.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Where did you and Caleb disappear to?" he asked. I looked up at the restrooms where Caleb had ran off to.

"Wolf boy had to take a whiz." I replied. A series of laughter came over the line.

"Okay, we'll meet up with you guys at the check point." Drew said.

"Okay, will do." I said. With a click, I knew that the line was dead. With a sigh, I leaned up against the bike and waited for Caleb to return.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb's POV<strong>

I splashed water onto my face, and rubbed as hard as I could. I shut the water off, and held myself up against the sink. My muscles rippled underneath my skin, and hot pain shot up through my body. I blinked hard to clear my blurred vision, but it didn't work out so well.

"Stay back." I grunted to myself. "I won't let you come out." I took deep breaths to keep the wolf inside me at bay. I knew what was driving my wolf instincts crazy, but I also knew that that I couldn't let myself allow it.

There wasn't any way possible for it to happen, but my body – the wolf inside me- begged and pleaded for it. It was fighting against me just to get what it wanted. With a final mental push towards it, the wolf had backed down. With a giant relieved sigh, I looked back at my reflection.

I looked normal once again. I took another sigh, and headed back outside towards Raven. She was leaning up against the bike, her long hair blowing in the wind. She tucked a strand behind her ear and looked up at me.

"Took you forever. What were you doing in there?" she asked. I replied with a smirk.

"I blew it up." She looked at me disgusted, but I only chuckled and got back on the bike. With a sigh, she climbed on the back and wrapped her arms around my waist. As I pulled out, I glanced at the car next to us, a young looking guy looking at us.

"Lucky bastard." I read the words from his lips, and smirked at myself as I peeled back out onto the high way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that for a chapter? You got to see Caleb's point of view too! How exciting!**

**Alright, you know what to do. Review and let me know what is on your mind. Even if you just say something like "I like Bananas" I don't care. (Because I like Banana's too! ^_^) **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time! **


	16. Found

**A/N: Here is another wonderful chapter to Shut Up & Tell me the truth! Thank you to all of you reviewers, and helping me make this story more enjoyable! ^_^ Also, it makes me smile to see where you all think this story is going to end up. Just gets me more excited to see how you react to certain things. ^_^**

**Dedicated to:**

**amanda8997**

**I'm glad that you love this story as much as I love writing it. Thank you for taking the time to review. **

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

Caleb and I caught up with the others in the middle of some forest, but the others were sort of on the edge. Seems like we were running low on supplies, and if we wanted to make it to Utah, we would have to restock. But none of us could take the risk of being seen in any towns. We were screwed.

"Wait!" Aunt Tori exclaimed. We all looked at her curiously. "This is really risky, and it could cause us to be found, but it's the only place I know there is food." She said. We all looked at her, wanting to know this so called food filled place.

"Well, where is it?" Carter asked. I rolled my eyes, he was the most whiney, and annoying of us all.

"Derek told us never to go there, but it's worth a shot." She added.

"Aunt Tori, where is it?" Jade asked. Aunt Tori sighed, and looked at Drew.

"It's in the Cabin, up in the mountains." She said. Drew sighed and rubbed his face. That wasn't a good sign. "I told you it was dangerous." She quipped. Drew nodded, agreeing with her.

"It's our only shot. There would be nobody to see us go up there, and hopefully the EG hasn't raided the place yet." He said. With a silent agreement, we headed out.

We drove for a few hours until we reached the West side of the mountain. Drew had ordered all where wolves to keep an eye out and surround the cabin while the others brought the food out of the Cabin and put it into the van. While Aunt Tori, Carter, and Cam worked Caleb and I walked towards the back of the Cabin.

The forest was thick with trees, and the ground was littered with pine needles. The scent of the pine trees welled up inside me, and I found myself enjoying the smell. When I looked over at Caleb, I found him smiling at me. I returned it with raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You seem to really enjoy it here." He said. I shrugged, looking around.

"We've always lived in really big cities, I've always wanted to just live somewhere where I can step out into my backyard and there was a forest there. Or at least an open field." I said. Caleb chuckled, and I spun on him. "Is that funny to you?" he asked. He shook his head.

"No. I agree with you. An open and secluded place would be nice to live in." he said and continued to smile at me. I felt myself start to blush and turned away again.

We walked a few yards away from the cabin, but I couldn't see anything. Then I heard Caleb making weird noises. I looked at him to see his head tilted back and his nose in the air. He sniffed a few times, and looked around.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me, and smirked.

"Using my werewolf abilities to track down any unknown visitors. Aren't you?" he asked. Suddenly I felt very small, and embarrassed. I shook my head.

"I-I don't know how to." I admitted. Caleb's smirk then faded off his face, only to be replaced by sympathy. "How do you do it?" I asked. Caleb looked at me for a few seconds, almost deciding if he would want to help me. Then with a nod, he walked over to me.

"You don't think, you just feel." He explained. I sighed not getting it. He stood next to me, and stood up straight. "Lift your head, and just smell the air." He instructed. I did as I was told, and I could smell the pine trees, the oakyness of the ground, and then I started to smell something like smoke.

"Raven! Caleb!" Jade shouted. We looked at her to see her panting and a look of worry. "We got to go, now!" she ordered. Without a single thought, we raced towards the front.

"Raven, do you feel it?" Caleb asked as we ran. I nodded, and continued to run. I could feel my beating heart, and the adrenaline rush through my veins, but neither are what Caleb was talking about. The wolf inside me was begging to come out. It tore me up inside, trying to come out.

"Don't let it, not yet." Caleb ordered as we reached the cars. I nodded, and hopped onto the back of the bike. He did the same, and without even putting on the helmets, he began to speed out of there. Drew drove the van, and Aunt Tori followed in the car.

"What's going one?" I heard Cam over the line.

"Luke and I saw some black vans driving towards us." Jade explained.

"Black vans?" Aunt Tori asked. I took that it was a bad sign. "Good work Jade. The EG have caught up to us." She said. My heart slammed against my chest. They were caught up to us?

"We'll need to move away from the path we're taking. That way they don't know where we're going." Drew said, and then Caleb took a sharp turn out onto the road.

"Ride towards Wyoming." Caleb said, as he drove North. They all followed Caleb's orders, and drove onto the road that we had come onto.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure everyone was okay, but my heart dropped at the sight that I saw. Black vans were following close behind us. I gripped onto Caleb, and tried not to scream.

"They're right behind us." I told him. Caleb cussed under his breath and drove faster, but so did the people in the black vans.

"Drew, Tori?" Caleb called.

"They saw all of us, just keep driving." Drew ordered. We did until I heard gun shots.

"They're shooting at us!" I shouted, but Caleb only swerved to miss the bullets.

"Raven, grab the gun." Caleb called. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What gun?" I asked. He looked down at his boot quickly, but then back at the road. I nearly hit him over the head. "You kept a loaded gun in your shoe? You could have blown your foot off!"

"Just grab it!" He shouted. Another shot towards us. Without another word I leaned down, and pulled the hand gun out of his shoe. I began to hand it to him, but he resisted.

"What are you doing? Shoot them." He said. My jaw dropped open.

"You want me to shoot them?" I asked shocked.

"Who else, John Travolta?" he retorted. I narrowed my eyes at his sarcasm, but honestly John Travolta would have better luck with a gun than I would.

I turned around, keeping a good grip on Caleb with one hand the other around the gun. Hoping I would miss and wouldn't kill anyone, I pulled the trigger three times. One black van swerved a little, but all shootings stopped.

Then out of the small car that Aunt Tori drove, I saw Cam crawl half way out the window with Ol' Grady in his arms. He began firing towards the black vans, causing one of them to completely stop. I was amazed at Cam's aim. Then the firing continued, and I shot towards the vans again.

"Tori watch where you're going!" Drew shouted, but then I saw the car swerve off the road, and crash into the side of the mountain.

"Cameron!" I shouted, but he jumped out just in time. The black van's came to a stop, and people filed out and raced towards the car.

"Get out, hurry!" Aunt Tori shouted.

"Caleb slow down." I ordered, and he did, but turned completely around.

I saw a couple guys grab Cameron, and I didn't even think. I raised the gun and shot towards the guys. One of them fell back, giving Cam the opportunity to fight back. The others climbed in the van with Drew as he began to drive forward again. Cam jumped in kicking one guy in the face.

"Caleb, turn around." Drew ordered, and once again Caleb turned around. I looked back to see the Van following us, but Aunt Tori still hanging out the door. Jade and Luke tried to pull her back, but she sent a lightning bolt towards the vans blowing one of them up. Cam helped them out, and finally got Tori back into the van.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They got Carter." I heard Luke's voice, and over his piece I heard Aunt Tori's sobs.

"We need to go back for him!" she shouted. I got a look at Drew's face through the window, and he looked sorrowful like there was nothing for him to do.

"He's gone Tori, we can't help him unless we're safe." I said to her.

"You listen to me right now, we need," she argued, but I got fed up with it.

"You listen!" I shouted, making even Caleb flinch. I looked towards the van sympathetically. "We can't go back for him now. They will most likely take him to where ever they took my parents. We can't save him if we get caught too." I said to her calmly. I didn't hear her argue after that.

"Keep driving towards Wyoming. We'll have to come up with a new plan." Jades voice said.

"Got it." Caleb answered, and Drew nodded. I turned back around and wrapped my arms around Caleb. I sighed and rested my head against his back. This just got 10 times more difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How about it? Raven and Caleb getting along? Carter gone? What will come next? **

**Thanks for reviewing, and keep them coming! Until next time! ^_^**


	17. Family Quarrels

**A/N: Anther chapter for this lovely story! Thank you for all of the reviews as well! They really mean a lot. ^_^**

**Dedicated to: sarah . blauser (again the thing wouldn't let me spell it like you have it)**

**Lani: Thanks for missing us!**

**Po: For those of you who are confused. We are the voices inside BoOkWoRm's head.**

**Me: I know, I'm weird.**

**Lani: But you should have figured this chapters ago!**

**Po: Thank you for reviewing as well ^_^**

**Me: If any of you want Lani, Po, and Roxy to come back and commentary the story, let me know okay? **

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I kept myself from slamming the door to the motel room behind me. Aunt Tori was still moping over losing Carter, and when I tried to comfort her she wouldn't listen to me. It's like she's completely shut me out. What the hell did Carter do to her that made her so weak? This wasn't the Tori that I knew.

I wound up walking to the back of the motel, and I found Drew sitting there in the shade, his eyes closed and his lolled to the side as if he were asleep. Quietly as I could, I walked up to him but I didn't wake him. His eyes opened and he looked at me on his own.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He blinked, but then gave me a halfhearted smile.

"I'm fine. What's up?" He asked. I sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"It's Aunt Tori." I said, and he sighed as well. "Can you go talk to her?" I asked, but then he looked away at the boring scenery in front of us.

"If I did, she wouldn't listen to me." He said. I rubbed my hand against my forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"At least she would let you talk to her. Cam and I tried, but I feel like slapping her every time she tunes me out. It's like she doesn't care anymore." I vent out. Drew sighed again, but continued to say nothing.

"Come on Drew. You know her better than anyone else here." I said trying to persuade him, but he chuckled shaking his head.

"I used to know her." He answered. I glared at him, and kept myself from slapping him.

"You still know her! She's nearly the same Tori that you used to love. Still love!" I shouted. He looked up at me shocked, and I nodded. "It was written all over your face when I saw you looking at her the first night we came to you and the other wolves. You still love her." I said firmly.

For a while he just sat there and stared at me, but then he stood up. For a second I thought he was going to chew me out, but he turned around and I saw the smile on his lips. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and looked like he was about to laugh.

"At least you can see that I still love her." He said. With that he walked past me and hopefully went to go talk to Aunt Tori.

With a sigh, I leaned up against the wall and crossed my arms in front of me. I let my eyes slip close, and listen to my surroundings. I can hear the cars rushing past the motel, the birds flying over my head, and my slow breathing.

I guess I should have expected that I was special after all. I mean, my hearing was always really hyper sensitive, and my temper wasn't the best. But in my defense, I had no idea that werewolves existed.

Thinking back to the cabin, and what Caleb said about my sense of smell I lifted my head. With my eyes still closed I sniffed the air. I could smell the rotting wood off the wooden fence that stood across from me. I could smell the mold coming off the building, almost causing me to gag. Then when I breathed in deeper, I could smell something new.

It was gentle, and almost calming. It wasn't something you would normally smell at a place like this. In the middle of the desert, you would be far from this particular scent. It made me smile, because I missed the smell and I breathed in deeper. It smelled like the ocean.

"Practicing your sniffing?" I heard a sarcastic voice. I snapped my eyes open and looked over to Caleb. He was smirking at me and leaned against the building next to me. "We'll need to work on your hearing skills next, because you obviously didn't hear me walk up to you." He teased. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes again.

When I didn't hear him say anything else I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had his eyes closed as well, and seemed to be doing the same thing that I was. I looked him over, and for the first time really looked at him.

His olive toned skin looked darker in the shade, and his black hair looked to be wet. He must have come out of the shower. I looked at the ear ring dangling from his ear lobe, and couldn't help note that it just made him look more attractive. His tall and muscled frame didn't help with the ugly factor either.

"If you're going to check me out, please at least compliment me." I heard him say. My eyes shot back up to his, but they were still closed and the smirk grew. I mumbled a curse under my breath and looked away, only to have him chuckle.

"Are you usually like this?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me, and damn it all it just made him look hot.

"You mean so charming? Or maybe so irresistible?" he said, the smirk growing smug. I rolled my eyes.

"You forgot humble." I said sarcastically, but was surprised to hear him laugh, and it wasn't a teasing laugh either.

"Who knew you had a sense of humor." He said. I couldn't help it, I smiled a little.

We then stood there for a while, just staring out in the distance. I then thought of how he has been teaching me a little bit about being a werewolf. I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing, considering that it could help us in the future, and my dad is not here to teach me himself.

How long did mom and dad plan to keep this secret from us? How did they plan on keeping it from us? I mean, wouldn't we like combust over power build ups or something? Then I thought about reasons they didn't tell us.

Maybe they were trying to protect us. They were probably protecting us from what was happening now. How long have they been in hiding? When did all of this start? How did my dad become a werewolf? Was he born one? Then I looked at Caleb. Was he born a werewolf?

"Caleb?" I call. He shifted to his other foot, letting me know he was listening. "How long have you been a werewolf?" I asked.

He shrugged. "My whole life." He answered. I then thought of another concern.

"Have you actually, y'know, shifted into one?" I asked. He sighed, looking up at the sky as if thinking back.

"Yeah, once a couple months ago." He said. I looked at him confused.

"You've only shifted once?" I asked. He nodded.

"A person doesn't change until they reach adult hood." He explained, but I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then how did you change?" I asked. He snorted.

"How do you think? Like I just told you." He said. I wasn't buying it.

"But from your explanation you're too young to shift." I said. He then looked at me curiously, a little grin on his lips.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, 17?" I guessed. He then busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm much older than what you think." He said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm nearly 21." He answered. My jaw dropped to the floor in shock, which made him laugh harder.

"Your 21?" I nearly shout. His laughter calmed down to a chuckle.

"Nearly." He corrected.

I shook my head in disbelief. This whole time I thought he was a teen ager, but no. He turns out to be freaking 21, or nearly.

"How old are you? 15?" he teased. I glared at him.

"I'm almost 18 thank you very much." I quipped. He then looked me over.

"18?" he asked. I could feel my face go hot at the way he was looking at me.

"Yes." I answer. Then he nodded.

"You'll be going through your first shift soon then." He said. Hearing that caused my heart to thump against my chest.

"Will it hurt?" I asked. He looked at me, and must have seen my expression, because he wasn't sarcastic or teasing like he usually was.

"No, you'll just feel really sick." He said. I nodded, but it didn't stop my heart from beating rapidly.

We stood there for a while just listening to the trees rustle in the breeze. I was about to ask Caleb if he could help me through all this wolf stuff when a familiar scent caught my attention. Cinnamon.

"Hey, Rae!" Cam ran around the corner not thinking anyone would be with me. When he found both me and Caleb staring at him, his smile faded.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Caleb said, and walked in the other direction of where Cam came.

"Um, Caleb." I called, but he turned around and smiled at me. Not a smirk, or a grin, but a genuine smile.

"If you have any other questions, just ask. Okay?" he said. I nodded and smiled in return. He then turned back and walked back around the building.

"What was that about?" Cam asked, suddenly next to me. I smiled up at him and shook my head.

"He's just helping me out with this werewolf stuff." I said. He didn't look pleased by that and grumbled.

"Why did it have to be him, why couldn't it be Drew, or Jade?" he asked. I giggled at his grumpy attitude.

"Because Caleb will be with me all the time anyway." I explained, but that didn't make him anymore happier.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with him lately." He said. I sighed in irritation.

"Don't get jealous Cameron. You know how much I hate jealousy." I said wrapping my arms around his waist to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me in return, and kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry, but it's a natural reaction to have when your girlfriend is hanging out with another guy." He said, a little too loudly.

"Shh!" I said, looking around to make sure no one heard him.

"Paranoid much? Who else would be out here?" he asked. The memory of the last time we were like this came back, and reminding me that Caleb still held this secret.

"Caleb." I said. Cam looked at me confused, and I sighed before telling him. "Caleb found out about us the last time we snuck out to see each other." I said.

"What? How?" he asked.

"He caught me sneaking back." I said. A scary determined look came across Cam's face just then.

"You want me to take care of it?" he asked. I shook my head, not liking Cam's attitude.

"No, I already talked to him. He'll keep the secret for us."

"How do you know for sure?" he asked, and I looked at him skeptically. "Can you really trust him?" he asked. This time I looked at him seriously, and I thought about his question.

Can I trust Caleb? He hasn't done anything to make me not trust him. If I really think about it, he's been nothing but loyal to his word. There was my answer.

"I do trust him." I said seriously. Cam stared at me for a while, but then sighed in defeat. He knew that if I trusted him, then he should too.

"So what now?" he asked, tightening his arms around me.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, biting my bottom lip hoping for one decision. He smirked at me, almost like reading my mind.

"A few things." He answered.

"Like?" I teased, and he chuckled.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine teasingly, but I pressed up against him and kissed him full on the lips. He chuckled deep in his throat, but he kissed me back deeply. Our hands found each other, and interlaced our fingers just enjoying the little make out session.

"Tori is coming!" Caleb hissed, causing Cam and I to jump away from each other. We both looked at Caleb shocked, and found his face a bit red. He looked a bit embarrassed at actually witnessing our little heated moment.

"Tori is on her way back here. You better wipe that lip gloss off your lips." He motioned to Cam. Immediately Cam wiped at his lips, and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't wear lip gloss." I reminded him. Cam's hand dropped and he glared at Caleb, while Caleb just laughed to himself.

"I knew I'd find you back here." Tori's voice rang as she walked towards us. I tried to smile at her, but my past feelings kept me from doing so. She smiled at me, but it seemed a bit shaky.

"Can I speak to Raven in private?" she asked. The boys looked at me to each other, back to Aunt Tori.

"Sure." Cam said, and they both walked away leaving the two of us alone.

I looked at the ground trying to avoid any eye contact with her. I didn't know if she were still mad at me; for whatever reason that she was mad at me. I heard her step closer to me, and her guilt ridden sigh.

"Raven, I want to apologize." She said. My ears perked at the sound of that. "I shouldn't have been so sour to you. You were looking out for everyone, while I was selfish and looking out for only one person." She said. I still didn't look at her.

"Raven, I am sorry." She said. I looked up at her shocked.

"How did those words taste coming out of your mouth?" I asked. A small smile came to her lips.

"Like lemon juice." She said. I smiled, letting out a little laugh.

"I'm sorry too, Aunt Tori. I shouldn't have been so harsh to you." I said. But she shook her head. "It's probably because I really didn't like you being with Carter, but I know it's not my decision on who you date and I should keep my nose out of your love life." I admitted.

"That's what always confused me." She replied. "Carter is a really great guy, why don't you like him?" she asked. I sigh. Well since we're being honest.

"Because I don't believe he's the right one for you. Because I know you let go of the one that you are meant to be with." I answered. Aunt Tori looked at me as if ready to come back at me with her own opinion, but then something stopped her.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked. I looked at her trying to see if she were joking or just trying to see if I truly knew, but she had no idea. I sighed, she is hopeless.

"If you don't see it, then I'm not going to be the one to tell you." I said. She stared at me, probably deciding if she really wanted to know herself, but she then dropped it.

"In any case, I'm sorry, and I hope you and I can be back on speaking terms." She said. I gave her a small smile.

"Of course, we're family after all." I said. She smiled back at me and stepped closer. I let her pull me into a hug, but I couldn't help still feel a little peeved at her. Carter might be a nice guy, but he surely changed my Aunt's strong and fierce attitude.

"Come on, let's go back inside and figure out what to do next." She said. I smiled and nodded, following her back to the room. It was back to mission.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that for a chapter? It was longer too? Anyone notice that? Well I hope you enjoyed it, and would love to see more reviews! **

**So review, and give me any ideas you have on this story. If you haven't notice, I pretty much write this as I go. So yeah, maybe your idea will be of use to me. ^_^ Thanks again!**

**So long DP Fans! I am out for the count! Peace!**


	18. Pregnant?

**A/N: Here is another chapter! Sorry for the late update, I was given summer homework, and needed to get it done. So – sorry. Forgive me please?**

**Lani: We'll give you cookies!**

**Po: And that's Lani talking. If she's willing to share her cookies, you know she's serious.**

**Me: Anyways, let's get back to the story.**

**Dedicated to:**

**Naruto watching freak**

**Thanks for loving this story, and reviewing. *smiles* Hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I stared at my hands, keeping myself from crying again. I knew Derek had lied to them about the location of the others, and I was happy for that, but once they find out he lied they will hurt me, or worse, Derek. I can't deal with the idea of them hurting Derek any further. I buried my face in my hands feeling the tears come back.

Suddenly the door to my cell opened up. I looked up, my heart beating rapidly, and found Rae standing in the door frame. She still didn't remember me, and I supposed they brainwashed her. She motioned me forward, and knowing they would use force, I quickly obeyed. She led me towards another room. I braced myself for another torture chamber, but when she opened the door I found Derek waiting inside.

"Inside, now." Rae ordered, and gave me a small push. I stepped inside catching myself before falling.

"Here's your prize wolf, you have 5 minutes." Rae said then and slammed the door closed.

I looked back to Derek, and once our eyes locked neither of us held back. I ran to Derek, and he picked me up as I leaned forward and kissed him with all my might. It had been too long since he held me, sine he kissed me, and too long since I just felt his warmth.

He kissed me back furiously, pressing me closely to him. We pulled back for air and I saw his emerald green eyes over flow with tears. Then I realized I was crying too. I smiled at him, and he did too. I hugged him tightly, and he held me there.

"How are you holding up?" he asked through my hair.

"I'm okay, you?" I asked.

"Better now." He replied. I hugged him tighter, the tears coming down like rain water.

"I watched you do it." I said, knowing he would know exactly what I was talking about. He sighed and hugged me closer, if that were possible.

"I had to do it. It was the only way to save you." He said. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I know." I say, suppressing a sob. "But they can still hurt us." I point out. He then pulled back and looked at me dead in the face.

"We just need to be strong. We will find a way out." He said determined. I could practically hear the snickers and laughs from the EG, knowing they were over hearing our conversation. So I just nodded and smiled at him. I hugged him again, just wanting to savior our time together.

But it was interrupted, as expected. The door burst open, and someone was pushed inside. I gasped as I saw Carter hit the floor and roll over and groan. The EG laughed and slammed the door shut again. Carter groaned and sat up. He slowly looked up and I saw the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Derek, Chloe, Thank God!" he said when he saw us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not understanding how Carter got mixed up in this.

"They caught me up in the mountains. We stopped for food at some cabin, and they found us." He explained standing up. I looked at Derek horrified. They were never supposed to go there! Derek's jaw clinched and his eyes narrowed.

"Who's we?" he asked.

"Some of the wolves you guys know, Desdemona, and the kids." He said.

My eyes bugged out. Not because the kids were out there, of course I was worried about that, but the EG had no idea that Derek and I had kids.

"What a peculiar thing to bring up." The mysterious voice was back. Carter looked around, not knowing that the voice just comes out of nowhere.

"Why don't you tell us about your offspring?" it asked. "They did come close to dying. Why didn't you tell us about them?" the voice asked. We all stayed quiet. Carter looked terrified, and guilty.

"Two kids right? A raven haired girl," the voice said, and my heart fell to the pit of my stomach. "And a brown haired boy. They look about the same age too, twins perhaps?" the voice added. I looked at Derek, who just closed his eyes. It was a somewhat relief. They only knew about Raven and Cameron. Nick and Seth are still safe.

"Fine, still not talking? Okay then." The voice said. Suddenly the lights went off, and it became pitch black. Then I felt someone grab me by the shoulders, and I let out a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I shivered getting a weird creepy feeling inside me. I wrapped my arms around myself as I looked out into the night. We had stopped at another rest stop. Drew and Aunt Tori were discussing what to do next, leaving us kids to talk.

They were huddled in the small car keeping from the cold, but I was restless. I was having these weird feelings in the pit of my stomach. I keep thinking that I'm pregnant, that somehow I'm growing a mini Cameron inside me. I keep telling myself that it's not possible, that Cam and I were safe, but then I go back to the warning label. Only gives 98% protection. What if Cam and I were that unlucky 2%?

It's been nearly a month since Cam and I did anything, and I haven't gotten my period yet. So I'm hoping, and praying that I get it soon and that the funny feelings I get in my stomach is just some kind of illness. I look up at the sky tears brimming my eyes.

Yes, I want kids, but not now! I'm too young, and my parents don't even know about Cam and me. I know they would kill me if they ever found out about us through me telling them that I'm pregnant.

"Raven?" my body went rigid at the sound of his voice. Cameron put a hand on my shoulder, coming to stand next to me. I plastered a smile on my lips and looked at him. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just worried about our parents, and our brothers." I say, and he nods understanding.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said, squeezing my shoulder. I nod and wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Where do you think your parents are?" I asked. Cameron sighed, and shook his head.

"I have no idea, but," he said, and pulled back to look me in the eyes. "If I know my parents, I know that they are doing everything they can to try and find your parents, or trying to find a place where we'll be safe again." he said. I smile at him, realizing something.

"Have you ever thought the reason why we moved so much was because of these EG people?" I asked. Cam smiled and chuckled at me.

"Yeah, that does make a lot of sense." He said, and I laughed with him. "Get back in the car, it's too cold to stand out here." He said. I smiled and nodded at him.

"I will. I just need the bathroom." I say. He sighs and kisses my cheek.

"Okay." He says and lets me go.

I walk to the bathrooms and leaned against the sinks. I turned on the faucet and washed my face. What if I really was pregnant with Cam's child? What would it do to us? Cam might argue but I know he isn't ready to be a father. Plus this puts everyone in trouble. What the crap am I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? More intensity right? Can Raven really be pregnant? What happened to Chloe and Derek? What will I have next! **

**Review and find out! ^_^**

**Po: Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**Lani: YOU DO LOVE US!**

**Me: Oi, okay, I guess that's it for now.**

**Lani: BOO! :(**

**Me: Don't boo me! I won't update if you boo me.**

**Lani: I want a cookie!**

**Po: NO! I am not going to become your Piñata again!**

**Lani: *laughs evilly* *Pulls out a stick***

**Me: Okay, review and I'll update soon. ^_^ **

**Lani: Piñata! **

**Po: Aahh!**


	19. Not So Safe of a Call

**A/N: **

**Lani: Ahhhh!**

**Po: You are dead!**

**Roxy: BW! *crying***

**Me: *going to explode***

**Lani: *screaming at the top of her lungs***

**Me: All of you! Shut up for a second!**

**All: *Silent***

**Me: Thank you. *sighs* I'm just going to say sorry for the late update. I have things going on. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Lani: *goes back to screaming and running* Ahhhh!**

**Me: I'm in no mood for your moods today Po!**

**Po: But she!**

**Lani: Roxy started it!**

**Roxy: *crying***

**Me: *rubbing my head* Oi vey. **

**Dedicated to: **

**Booknerd998**

**For being a fan of the voices in my head, even when I'm not. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

We had finally arrived in Utah, but to our luck it was raining cats and dogs. The rain pelted on my jacket as Caleb and I road down the highway following Drew to the hide out, where Grandpa Kit was staying. I couldn't help but press against Caleb while he drove. I was getting motion sickness or something.

I felt like throwing up, and I was so hot even though it was like below 50 degrees out. The only thought of being pregnant was even greater now. I'm so freaking screwed.

"We're here." Drew's voice came through the Bluetooth.

I looked up to see us pulling up to a dinky little house that was painted yellow, with a small little garden out front.

Suddenly the garage door opened up, and Drew and Caleb drove right in. There was no way a giant van, and a motorcycle was going to fit in this crap shack of a garage.

Then I noticed that we weren't going to stop. They kept driving through it, and as soon as the door was closing, another one in front of us opened. They kept driving and I began to hear the popping of rocks as we drove over the rocky paths. I looked around to find us surrounded in tress, and driving up another path.

They drove all the way up a mountain and out of nowhere came a hug, giant mansion like cabin. It was beautiful, and standing out in the front stood Grandpa Kit.

The van came to a stop, and I watched as everyone hopped out. Caleb came to a stop in front of the van, and helped me off and took the helmet from me.

"Raven?" I turned around to see an old Asian man smiling at me.

"Hi Grandpa." I say, giving him a smile and a hug. He chuckled hugging me tightly.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you." He said pulling back. I smiled in thanks. "All of you, come inside and make yourselves at home." He said, leading everyone inside.

I began to follow when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. Now shocker, it was Caleb.

"We need to talk." He said seriously. I looked at him concerned.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked behind me quickly to make sure no one was listening to us.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked a little peeved. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but then he sighed in irritation.

"For Christ sake, you don't think I would notice? After all this time we have spent together?" he asked whispering harshly at me. He seemed mad at me. "I mean, you're constantly going to the bathroom, you look sick to your stomach, and I can feel what you're doing on the back of the bike." He pointed out.

My heart pounded and I could feel my pulse in my fingertips. Caleb was more observant than I give him credit for. He was the only to figure out that I was pregnant.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you would care." I said.

"Of course I would care, Raven!" he shouted, looking pissed. I narrowed my eyes at him, getting equally pissed.

"Why are you yelling at me? It's not like I wanted to get pregnant." I hissed, making sure no one else had heard me.

"Wait, what?" Caleb's face went pale, and he stared at me shocked. Then I realized my pregnancy wasn't what he was talking about before. Shit, the cat's out of the bag now.

"Raven, are you pregnant?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure." I said, and he suddenly looked worried.

"Is it Cameron's?" he asked. I gave him a blank stare.

"No, it's Luke's." I said sarcastically, but he stared at me as if he didn't know I was joking. I hit his arm disgusted. "Yes it's Cam's! Do I look like a slut to you?" I growled.

Caleb sighed running his fingers through his hair. He seemed more agitated at this than I was.

"Have you told him?" he asked.

"I haven't told anyone." He then looks at me surprised.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I didn't want to worry him in case I wasn't pregnant." I said.

"But what if you are pregnant?"

"Then I'm screwed."

"Raven." Caleb shook his head and sighed, not believing me.

"I'm serious. If I am pregnant, Cam and I will have to admit that we've been together. Aunt Tori will have a cow, my Grandfather will have a heart attack, and if my parents ever find out they will murder me." I explain. Caleb sighs again seeing my point.

We stand there for a few minutes in silence, trying to figure out what to do. Honestly, I don't know what to do now.

"Here's what going to happen." Caleb said, and I looked up at him hopeful. "I'll go to the store tomorrow to grab some supplies, but I'll also get a pregnancy test. If it turns out negative, you're home free." He said.

"And if it's positive?" I asked.

"Then we'll say it's mine." He said. I stared at him shocked.

"Are you serious?" I asked, and he nodded sure of himself.

"You are not going to go through this alone. Not if I have anything to do with it."

I nearly smiled in relief, but one thing was missing from his plan.

"What about Cam? If we say it's yours than he'll believe I cheated on him. I don't want that to happen." I say.

"We'll talk to him beforehand. We'll explain the plant to him, and either he can take the blow, or you can let me take it." He said.

I looked at him with new eyes. He wasn't the egotistical jerk I thought him to be. He was really sweet, thoughtful, kind, and caring.

"Raven, please don't cry." Caleb said, and I laughed wiping away my fresh tears.

"Sorry. It's just…I have never met a guy who would ever do this for me." I said. He smirked.

"What? Pretend to be your baby's daddy?" he joked. I smiled at it, but I was being serious.

"Protect me." I say, and his smirk faded into a genuine smile. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around me, and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'll always be there to protect you." I heard him whisper. It made my heart flutter, and more tears came down my face.

He made me feel so safe, safer than Cam has. In the past I've always been the one to get Cam out of trouble, or get rid of his stalkers. Now, for once a guy will protect me, and he wasn't my father.

"Am I interrupting something?" I quickly let go of Caleb and spun around.

"Cam." I smile, wiping my face. "No, you're fine. I just got a little emotional about our parents, and Caleb was just cheering me up." I lied. I had to, Cam was easily jealous, and I hate jealousy. Cam looked at Caleb, a blank look on his face.

"Looked like he did a good job at it." He said to me, but still stared at Caleb. Sensing a tense vibe, I walked up to Cam and grabbed his hand.

"Help me unpack?" I asked, leaning into him. He finally looked at me, and his expression softened. With one final glance at Caleb, he and I walked inside the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb's POV<strong>

It was dinner time, and the girls had whipped up some lasagna to enjoy. Everyone was seated at the table, and I noticed Cameron and Raven sitting as far as they could from me. Though, it didn't stop Cameron from glaring at me through dinner.

The dude's suspicion had blown through the roof. I had to talk him straight soon, but I wouldn't do it until Rae and I found out if she really was pregnant or not.

"Dad?" Tori called Kit's attention. "Have you heard anything from the others?" she asked, and Kit nodded.

"I got word from Simon a few days ago." He answered, and Cam and Rae nearly jumped at the news.

"What he say?" Cameron asked anxious.

"He says they're safe for now, and they had pulled all the kids out of the school saying that you were 'moving'." Kit said. "He also mentioned Rocky was gathering some of her friends to bust out Derek and Chloe." He said.

"Way to go mom." Cameron said proudly.

"We have to help them." I blurted, and all eyes were on me, but I only looked at Rae who looked ready to cry. "Derek and Chloe have done so much for all of us. It's only right to help get them out." I say, and Raven smiled at me in thanks.

"Of course, we'll do what we can." Tori said. I nodded and went back to the food on my plate.

"I also got in touch with Lauren." Kit added.

"And what she say?" Drew asked. I looked over at him, and was surprised to find his hand in Tori's lap, her hands clutching on his hand tightly.

"She's coming here." Kit answered.

"She's coming here?" Drew asked shocked.

"Nana is coming?" Cameron asked excitedly, and I kept myself from laughing at him.

"Yes. We need a doctor on hand, don't we?" Kit replied. On my other side Jade sighed happily.

"We haven't seen Lauren in so long. Oh this is going to be so great." She said. I kept myself from rolling my eyes and went back to eating.

Dinner was consumed in joyful chatter about memories, but I didn't really say much wanting to keep to myself. My past wasn't worth talking about. It was all a blur to me anyways. Sooner or later people started leaving the table, and I got up too and got ready for bed. Then I heard someone call Raven into the hall.

I looked over to see Raven running down the hall excited towards the phone. I smiled, at her excited expression. Cameron smiled at her and handed the phone to her.

"Seth?" she answered. I smiled, remembering her little brother and cousin; both looking like twins, but very different personalities. Then I noticed Cameron glaring over at me, and I stepped into the next room, but kept a close ear to Raven's conversation.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked over the phone. "That's good." She sighed in relief. "I'm fine thanks." She said. "That's cool. At least Nick is getting in practice. What about you, any necro-whatevers?"

I chuckled at her memory. _Necromancers Rae_, I thought to myself. It also sounded like Alec was there teaching Nick a few things about being a sorcerer.

"Oh, well I'm sure Mom will teach you as soon as we get them back." She said. My heart throbbed for her. She was still hurting over that.

"Nothing has happened really. Nothing you have to worry about." Raven said, then she went silent for a while, probably hearing a story from her little brother. "Liz? The name sounds familiar." She paused again. "I don't know who she is, but maybe she has information we can use." She says.

"Okay, I'll get Drew then. Have fun in wolf land." She says, and then laughs.

As a favor I walked out of the room and walk back into the kitchen where Kit, Tori, and Drew sat talking.

"Drew, you're needed on the phone." I say. Drew nods and gets up. I follow him back towards the hall, only to walk into an intimate embrace between Cam and Raven. To everyone else, it would be cousinly love, but I knew better.

"This is why I believe you would be a great mom." Cameron says, and kisses Raven's head before letting her go. Raven smiles at him as he leaves to go up to his room.

Raven stares off into space for a while, probably thinking about what Cameron had just told her. Then she looked over and our gazes met. She gives me a small smile, but I can see sadness in her eyes. She then turns away and goes to her room.

For some reason I feel like my stomach is on fire, and the heat is just building inside of me. It might be jealousy, or maybe something more. I'm not stupid, and I notice what I'm feeling towards Raven, but it doesn't make sense to me. I've only known her for nearly a week or so.

In an attempt to clear my head, I snuck out the back and took my shirt off. I wasn't going to transform, but I was going out for a run. The cool air from the earlier rainstorm chilled me, and it helped me forget about everything and just run.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

The next morning I woke up, and as I sat up I felt nauseous. Knowing the feeling full well, I dashed for the nearest bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and began throwing up. After that wonderful event, I sat back and breathed in deeply.

Morning sickness. The sure sign of being pregnant. I knew I was pregnant now, I didn't need the test.

What the hell am I going to do now that I'm pregnant? I can't save my parents with a child growing inside of me. This is already dangerous for my life as it is. I would be crazy to put my unborn child in that type of danger. I was helpless at this point.

"Raven?" came a knock on the door. I heard it open and I looked up to see Caleb. "What happened?" he asked. I threw my hands up and shrugged.

"I threw up, what does it look like?" I quipped. Caleb came in closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look okay?" I asked sarcastically. He sighed and handed me a box. When I looked at it, I discovered it was the pregnancy test. I shake my head at him.

"It's too late. Game over. I'm pregnant." I say.

"You don't know that." He replied.

"Dude, I have morning sickness, a sign of being pregnant." I explained it like he was stupid, which I know he isn't.

"But you can't be sure." He said, still holding the box out to me.

"But I am." I reply.

"Just take the test." He said. I looked at his demanding expression to the box. With a sigh, I took it from him and got up. Caleb nodded and left the bathroom so I could do my business.

I flushed the toilet as I opened up the package, and pulled out the stick and unwrapped that too. I pulled down my shorts and panties to do my business and went through the process of the testing.

I waited as the instructions had told me to. It felt like an eternity before it was time to check. I picked up the stick expecting to see a cross sign, saying I was positively pregnant. When I saw the results my heart dropped through the floor.

It was negative.

At first I was sort of disappointed. I mean it's every woman's dream to have a child. Then again I was too young to have one just yet. So now I felt relieved. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I could feel fresh tears brim around my eyes, and I let out an excited scream.

"What? What is it?" Caleb asked, thinking I had gotten hurt or something. I smiled up at him brightly, and waved the stick in his face, not even thinking about it.

"Look!" I shouted. Caleb turned his face away, shutting his eyes trying not to look at it disgusted.

"I'd rather not have your piss in my face." He said. I laughed and took it back.

"Sorry." I said, and he went back to normal Caleb.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked. I nearly jumped up and down.

"I'm not pregnant." I whispered excitedly. Immediately Caleb smiled as widely as I did.

Without thinking I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him nearly to death. He laughed and hugged me back, spinning me around. This was great news for the both of us. Cam and I didn't have to come out about our relationship, and Caleb wouldn't have to pretend to be my baby's daddy.

"It seems I keep running into you guys like this." I looked over to see Cam in a more pissed mood than last time. Busted, Caleb quickly put me down.

"Cam. We were just,"

Then I noticed Cam staring at something next to me. When I looked over I saw the pregnancy test box in plain view on the sink counter. My eyes widened, and figured out what Cameron was thinking.

"Cam, it's not what you think." I began, but Cam didn't want to hear it.

"No need to explain. Breakfast in 15." He said, and walked back downstairs. He was trying not to be jealous, because he knows how I am about feeling that way. I sighed in frustration.

"I didn't just bust up your relationships did I?" Caleb asked. I shook my head, not even looking at him. I got rid of the pregnancy box, and walked back to my room.

So far, not so good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Roxy: That was great.**

**Po: Yeah, terrific.**

**Lani: Yeah!**

**Me: I have everything settled down over here. So I'm ready for your reviews. :D**

**Roxy: we won't post up another chapter until we get some!**

**Po: If you don't review. We'll send Lani after you.**

**Lani: GRRR! How was that?**

**Me: Yeah. I think you really got them. *shaking my head***

**Lani: Yay!**

**Po: But seriously review.**


	20. Start Fresh

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Dedicated to:**

**Justaislinn**

**You're review made me laugh, and I did collaborate with your idea, but I have this huge plan for the story. Thank you for reviewing though, and feel free to throw any ideas my way, or any criticism if you have any. Thanks again!**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I don't think I can take just sitting around for the next few weeks. Nana, or Lauren, had arrived a few days ago and took care of our few injuries. During the weeks that we've been here with Grandpa, we have all been training.

Drew and Jade have been giving me pointers on how to fight, while Luke has been teaching me technical stuff that he knows. I get Luke's teaching better than the actual combat training.

I have also avoided Caleb, seeing as Cam is really suspicious with us. Cam hasn't said much to me either, but when both of them are in the room, he gets really clingy. For example.

It was breakfast time, and I was sitting at the table eating my waffle. Cam came into the room giving me one glance before getting his plate. Then Caleb walked in, and gave me a small grin. Before I could even respond to Caleb, Cameron sits right next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek – after a few days of being ignored!

The boy is trying not to show any jealousy but it's practically leaking out of his ears. And what's with this Ignore you, but pay attention to me business? The dude seriously needs to work out his issues.

"Raven!" Drew shouts at me. I look over at him, to see his red, sweaty face, and a disappointed expression.

"Are you still daydreaming?" Jade asks me, frustrated.

"Did you hear anything that I just said?" Drew asked me. I look around to see if I could figure out myself, but I couldn't come up with anything.

"Uh – sorry no." I said. Drew sighed, and shook his head.

"We'll continue training tomorrow." He said, and he and Jade walked back inside the house. I sighed too, more irritated then guilty.

"If only they knew."

I heard the saying in my head, but it was said out loud, but not by me.

I looked over to my side to find Caleb coming out of the forest. I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he spying on me? He looked me over and shook his head.

"Y'know, having your head full of useless thoughts can get you killed in a fight." He said. I rolled my eyes and turned around to go inside.

"Raven, think fast!" I heard Caleb shout, and I ducked, hearing a hard thud against the house. I looked back at Caleb to see him chuckling to himself and tossing a small rock in his hand.

"Are you psycho?" I shouted. He laughed, and threw another rock at me. I quickly rolled over and dodged the rock. "Those things hurt!" I shouted, but he just threw another one, this time hitting my arm.

"What you gonna do about it?" he asked tauntingly.

With my hot headedness, I didn't think rationally. I just did it.

I got up and ran for him, and he smirked getting ready for my attack. I thought about just tackling him, but that wouldn't do me much good, seeing as he's twice my size. So I decided to kick him, but he caught a hold of my leg. He began to laugh.

"Not so clever now, ar-" he was cut off with my foot landing on the side of his face as I jumped and kicked him. He fell over, and I climbed on top of him. I landed one good punch on his face, but then he put up his block.

Suddenly he flipped us over so that he was now on top of me. He pinned my arms above my head, and smirked down at me. I glared up at him, resisting the urge to kick him where it hurts, but then I noticed he was pinning my legs down too.

"See, a head full of thoughts can be your end." He chuckled.

"So how do I get rid of a head full of thoughts?" I asked. He sighed, cocking his head to the side.

"Depends on what's going on inside your head." He said. I rolled my eyes and turned my head so I didn't have to look at him. "Why have you been avoiding me, Raven?" he suddenly asked. I looked up at him to see a straight face.

"Isn't it obvious? My boyfriend thinks I'm cheating on him with you." I said, but he only chuckled.

"Is he jealous?" he teased. I sighed trying to get out of his grip. "But I thought you hated jealousy." He added.

"I do, and that's why I'm avoiding you, so he won't be jealous." I said. Then I heard a scoff. Both of us looked up to find Cameron standing out in front of us. Seriously, how many times does this have to happen?

"Too late." Caleb said, letting me go and sitting up.

Cam began walking back inside, and I hurried and got up to chase after him.

"Cameron." I called, but he kept walking. "Cam!" I said grabbing his arm and making him turn around before he went inside. "Cameron, what you saw back there wasn't,"

"What it looked like?" Cam asked interrupting me.

"Yes." I answer, but he sighed.

"Raven, we need to talk." He said. I did not like the way those words sounded.

"Okay, about what?" I asked cautiously.

"This whole trip has been hard on us, and I've been doing some thinking, and I've come to a decision." He said. I looked at him strangely. "I think you and I need to take a break." He announced.

My face went blank, my heart fell, and my stomach churned. Was he saying what I think he's saying?

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. He sighed, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't think about it that way. Think of it as, demoting our relationship from couple to friends." He said. I shook my head and stepped away from him.

"Are you serious right now?" I say, still unbelieving.

"I mean, it should have never happened. We're cousins first off,"

"But that didn't stop you before." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but now that our families are in danger, I think it's time we stop kidding ourselves." He said. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"You were the one who came up to me. You were the one who kissed me first, and you were the one who said that us being cousins didn't matter. You were the one who put it in my head that we were meant to be together." I nearly shouted at him, but I knew if I did we'd definitely be caught.

"Raven, don't make this harder than it already is." He said. I glared at him.

"How much harder can it get?"

"Rae, I love you, and I always will. But it's like you said, you hate jealousy, and I'm only saving us from further complication." He added.

"Whatever." I shook my head and walked inside for a nice cold shower.

* * *

><p>I sat in the living room while Aunt Tori talked about how we needed to go to town and get supplies. I didn't pay much attention, my mind still on the break up. Was Cam being serious? I looked over towards the kitchen to see him eating a sandwich with Jade and Luke, laughing. Yeah, he was.<p>

I turn back and stare out the window. It started to rain, and I couldn't help but feel like the sky was crying for me. Cam and I had been together for what felt like forever. To just break up like that was, well – weird for me. It's not like I can cry over it either, everyone will notice.

"Raven? Are you okay?" a soft concerned voice said to me. I knew who it was, so I didn't bother to turn around.

"It's raining." I say. Caleb sighs and sits next to me.

"You probably know this, but I heard what happened between you two." He said. I only nodded. Of course he would know. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head and continued to stare out the window.

He sighed again, but didn't say much else. As I looked out the window and watched the rain run down the glass I felt my own emotional wall begin to overflow. Why does any of this stuff happen to me? Why does it have to be that has to go through this? Now I have to go through it alone.

Then again.

I glance down at the space on the couch between Caleb and me. He did say that I wasn't going to go through this alone. Or was that just for the pregnancy? Somehow I felt that it went beyond that. I didn't want to be alone in this. I didn't want to be alone at all.

Quickly, I grabbed Caleb's hand and pulled him off the couch with me. He looked at me confused, but he didn't refuse to follow me upstairs. I looked at the kitchen to see Cam glance at me. Without any more hesitation I walked up the stairs, dragging Caleb with me.

I pulled him inside my room and shut the door behind him.

"Raven?" he asked confused, but I pushed him against the door, and pressed up against him, surprising him.

"Just shut up." I said, and he did.

My head was leaning against his chest, and my fists were clenched around his shirt. I tried to hold them back, but the tears escaped anyway. I began to shake and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I just began to cry, letting everything out.

I expected Caleb to be a little freaked out and want nothing to but to walk away right now, but that's not what happened. I felt his arms wrap around me, and he comforted me.

"It's alright. I'm here for you, just let it all out." He whispered into my ear. I didn't even notice that we had sat down until he pulled me into his lap.

As I continued to cry, he held me close and coaxed me to calm down. I knew right then, that I could count on Caleb to be there for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awe, isn't that just cute? Don't you love Caleb? Hate Cam right now? Haha! Review and let me know.**

**Chloe's POV next chapter and maybe a surprise. You never know unless you review. Well, I'm out for now. **

**Lani: I like cake!**

**Po: Of course you do.**

**Me: Okay, well that's it for now. Peace and Love. **


	21. Confession

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me. I hope this chapter fixes your needs, and excites you. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to: **

**Miya3281**

**Thanks for reviewing, and I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Thanks for coming back to the story, and thanks for loving it so much. Hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

The lights came back on and I found myself being held by a white coat, along with Carter, and three were holding down Derek trying to strap him back down onto a steel metal chair. I let out a cry as I tried to get away, but the white coat held me tightly.

Suddenly the door opened, and in stepped Rae. My eyes widened in shock and fear as I saw the person who followed her inside. This couldn't be. There wasn't anyway. He was supposed to be dead!

"You have tested me to the end of my patients, and it's about to wear out." Dr. Davidoff said walking in. I recognized him immediately, but his face was scarred up. It almost looked like he was dragged across the freeway and back again.

"Why don't you tell me about these kids of yours, dear Chloe?" He said, walking over to me. I gulped, shaking in fear. How was this possible? Was I the only one seeing this? I didn't even summon him.

"Tell me!" he shouted, and I flinched.

"Stay away from her!" Derek shouted, only to be hit across the face by one of the white coats. I guess I wasn't the only one seeing him. Davidoff turned to him, and smirked.

"Always the great protector, weren't you Derek." He said. Derek glared at him, his warm green ice gone hard as ice. "Believe it or not, you didn't get rid of me. I'm still alive and kicking." He chuckled. "And I'll stay alive until I get what I want, and what I want are the rest of you motley crew, and now your children." He spat.

Derek bolted forward trying to attack Davidoff, but the chair held him. Suddenly Derek screamed out in pain, and I took it they electrocuted him as they did to me.

"Derek!" I shouted, not able to hold it back.

"You're a freaking psycho!" Carter added. Davidoff spun on him, eyeing him.

"You'll see what a psycho I am if I don't get what I want. So where are they?" he asked. Carter looked away, keeping his mouth shut. "Either you talk, or I make you talk." He said, and snapped his fingers. Another shout from Derek erupted through the room. Carter flinched, probably imagining the feeling.

"Where were they headed?" Davidoff asked. Carter shook his head. Then Davidoff raised his hand, and I tried to get free to stop him, but the white coat held me fast. But Davidoff never hit Carter, he simply waved his hand. Immediately Rae came to his side.

"You have one more chance. Tell me where they are." Davidoff demanded. Carter shook his head.

"I don't know. I just followed. I wasn't part of any of the decisions." Carter said. Davidoff stood up straight, and looked over at Rae.

"Send him to room 28, you know what to do." He said. Rae nodded, and waved at the guys who held Carter. They left the room, Carter shouting to be let go of.

"You're a monster." I spat, and Davidoff looked at me with a smirk.

"I've been called worse." He said, and strode over to Derek. One of the white coats handed him a remote control, and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Now, tell me about the kids, or poor Derek here will go into electric shock." He said. His voice, seemed so familiar, and not because I remember him from years ago, but because I remember it from just a few minutes ago. Davidoff was the secret voice from the box all along.

"How is it that you're still alive?" I asked.

"Wrong answer." Davidoff said, pressing a button. Derek grunted, and shut his eyes tightly. By the way his veins popped out from his arms and neck, I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Now, let's try this again. Who are your kids?" he asked. I looked at Derek, wanting nothing but to get him out of his pain and suffering. He shook his head at me, begging me to keep quiet.

"I'm waiting." David off said, circling his thumb over another button. I licked my lips, trying to come up with something to say.

"They're,"

"No, Chloe." Derek interrupted.

"Bad move, lover boy." Davidoff then pressed the button, sending Derek in a fit of screaming and shaking.

"Derek!" I shouted.

"You can get him out of it. All you have to do is talk." He said, and I watched Derek continue to shake as Davidoff continued to electrocute him. "He will die." He added.

I felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks and I cried for Derek. I cried for our kids, including Simon and Rocky and their kids. I couldn't do it, and I wouldn't say it. Derek wouldn't want me to. We both want our kids to be safe.

"Y-you're g-going to have to k-kill the both of us-s." I say, trying to make myself calm down. I looked at Davidoff straight in the face, glaring at him. "Bec-cause we will never g-give up our children."

Davidoff glared at me, as if thinking I was bluffing, but I wasn't. I was dead serious. He continued to stare, but sighed and stopped electrocuting Derek. He turned away from me, thinking. Derek sagged in the chair, looking pale and nearly dead.

"Take them back to their cells." Davidoff said. "We'll take care of them later." He added. Very roughly the white coat pushed me out the doors. I shouted for Derek, but I was shoved too hard, and I didn't see Derek after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb's POV<strong>

I walked around the house looking for Raven, but I couldn't find her. It was a little shocking to have her cry like that in front of me, but then again it's understandable. It was only three days since their break up, and still it felt like it just happened three seconds ago. They weren't talking to each other, they weren't looking at each other, and they wouldn't even stay in the same room unless forced to.

No one noticed which was most shocking of all. They all just carried on like this drama wasn't happening under their noses. Were they all that naïve, or blind? I shook my head and headed outside. I then ran into a scene that I never thought I'd come across.

Cameron was on the back porch, knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His head was buried in his arms, and I swear I heard sniffling coming from the guy. I wondered if I should go back inside and just leave him be, but I had to find out what his deal was.

I walked up behind him, and he probably could sense my presence because he looked up shocked. His nose red and his eyes were red and puffy, and tears stained his cheeks. He glared once he realized it was me.

"What do you want?" he growled, turning his back towards me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He scoffed.

"Don't act like you care." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I won't. Are you okay?" I asked again. He turned around and instead of a glare; confusion was all over his face.

"What do you want from me? You already have my girl, what else you want?" he asked. My eye brows shot up in shock.

"Your girl?" I asked. Cameron stood up, only an inch shorter than me, but it was enough to look intimidating.

"Yeah, my girl. Raven is my everything, and you have her. I hope your happy." He practically growled like a wolf saying that. I shook my head at him.

"Raven and I aren't together. She tried explaining that to you multiple times." I pointed out, but he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah, but she didn't explain it to you did she?" he replied, making me confused again. "I know that look anywhere. I see it on my face in every picture we have together. That face that says everything you feel about her." He said, and stared at me almost looking like he would cry again. "You love her."

I stared at him shocked. I would have denied it, if it weren't for my heart racing up at the mention of my love for Raven. It couldn't be true, could it? I barely knew her, and yet I feel as if I do love her. Without knowing much about her, I just know I love her.

"You better treat her right. If you don't, I'll be the one to make sure you get the treatment you deserve." He said threateningly. I stared at him once shocked, but now a little annoyed now.

"Why break up with her even though you obviously still love her?" I asked. Cameron sighed shaking his head. He looked at me as if I wouldn't understand.

"Because you can make her happy in ways I can't." he said. My annoyance evaporated, and I did understand.

"She deserves to be able to be open with her relationship, not hiding them away in shame. When people ask her 'Do you have a boyfriend?' she shouldn't have to say 'It's complicated.' She should have the chance to hold hands in public, talk openly with her friends about her boyfriend. She can't do any of that when she's with me!" he shouted, tears falling down his cheeks again.

"But do you think any of that matters to her?" I asked. "She was happy with you, and her happiness is what matters. But now she's miserable because of you. You – the one who's threatening me if I hurt her." I retort. Cameron shook his head, and walked off the porch towards the inside of the house.

"Call me hypocrite if you want, but I know she'll have a happier life if she weren't with me." He said. Before I could knock him side the head for being so stupid, he walked back in the house and disappeared from sight.

"What an idiot." I sighed to myself. I rubbed my face trying to calm myself from the previous conversation. Did he honestly think Raven would be happier with someone else, when it's so obvious that she loves him so much?

I leaned against the railing of the porch, and hung my head. What the hell did I just get involved in? Seriously.

I sighed and began to walk towards the trees when I heard a crashing sound from inside. I looked back wondering if Cameron somehow tripped up the stairs. I walked inside to see what it was, but found Raven lying on the floor a few things laying around her, and a stand tipped over.

"Raven?" I raced towards her, and got on my knees next to her.

She was shivering, but as I touched her skin I found her skin very hot. She had a fever, and with the way her skin was twitching, I knew what was coming up. She began coughing, and she scrunched up her face as the pain rolled over her body.

"Shit." I let out. I had to take her outside and lead her through the change. Jade and Luke went with Tori to the store, and I have no idea where Drew was at the time. I was the only one that could lead her through this.

"C-C-C," She tried to speak, but the pain wouldn't let her.

"Hold on Raven. It will be all over in just a few minutes." I say, and pick her up.

I took her out to the trees, and set her down behind a bush having her lay down on my shirt. Before her head even touched the grass, she rolled over and threw up. Only a little disgusted, I held her hair back and rubbed her back. She coughed the rest of it up, and began to fall over, but I caught her.

I had to get her clothes off before she ripped them to shreds. I pulled her shirt off, and only then did she realize what I was doing.

"No. Stop. I'm sick, you can't." she tried to fight me, but in her dizzy state she was unsuccessful.

I had undressed her up until her underwear and that's where I drew the line. Sorry Rae, but I won't invade _that_ much of your space. She began to throw up again, and I did as I did before.

"Don't refuse it, let it come to you." I instructed her. She whimpered and shook her head.

"I can't." she said.

"You can, and will. Just listen to me." I say, and she began to cry. "Stay strong Raven, it will be done before you know it." She only whimpered again. "Let it come." I said again.

After a while, it did and she cried out in pain as her body began to reshape itself and morph. I had to let her do this on her own, and backed up a little bit. A few minutes of huffing and puffing and a few cries of pain later, Raven laid on the ground in all her glory.

She was a majestic dark gray color, and I couldn't help smile as she lay on the ground breathing heavily. I stood up and looked down at her. She looked at me, her eyes cleared letting me know she knew exactly what was going on.

"You did it Rae. You made it through your first change." I said, and she huffed.

She then began to stand up, and I felt helpless in this form. I wish I knew how to change on my own will like Jade does. But I'm just not that lucky.

Raven stood up, and walked a few steps, until she was walking in circles. She caught on to the walking and moving part quickly. She stretched out her limbs and then moved onto the pouncing. She leapt over the bush, and I followed her as she ran around.

We had come to the backyard, and she was running in a circle until she fell down. I smiled at her, but a giggle was sounded from the porch. Both Raven and I looked up to find Jade, Luke and Tori standing there.

"Look at what I found!" Luke said proudly.

"Welcome to wolf hood Raven." Jade smiled. Raven barked at them and got back up.

Raven had finally become a full-fledged wolf. As happy as that made me, it only meant more work, and pain for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How did I do? You like it? Let me know and leave a review! Didn't expect me to bring back Davidoff did you? Haha! I'm evil like that. Okay, until next time. Peace! **


	22. They Are Back!

**A/N: Sorry for this really late update. I'm really busy with school and have no time for a life. *sigh* It's really sad. Anyway, here's another chapter for all of you to enjoy. **

**Dedicated to: **

**Murrey-2012**

**Thank you for reviewing although it wouldn't let you. Hope these chapters continue to please you. Thanks for reviewing, again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I was staring out the window, watching the rain evaporate into the sky, and trying to clear my head. Cameron and I hadn't talked since the breakup, and no one has noticed how quiet the house has gotten since then. Only Caleb knows, and only Caleb has actually tried to cheer me up.

Today Caleb and Luke were working on the van outside, occupying Caleb's time and leaving me to my thoughts, which is dangerous. I kept trying to come up with reasons why Cameron would break up with me so suddenly, but none of them seemed to be the legitimate reason.

As I looked out the window and watched Luke and Caleb work on the van, I saw a minivan drive up to the house. My brows furrowed in confusion as the blue one came to a stop before the white one. Luke wiped his hands on an already greased up cloth, and Jade came out of nowhere and ran towards the vans.

The vans doors slid open and out jumped out an Asian looking blonde.

Immediately I jumped up and ran up towards the room Cameron stayed in and ran straight in, shouting his name. He looked up at me shocked and worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're parents." I said. He shook his head not understanding. "They're here." I announced. He stared at me for a moment before bolting out of his bed and running out his door. I ran alongside him up until we actually got outside.

Cameron ran straight into his Rocky's arms, who embraced him lovingly, a few tears falling down from her eyes. My heart raced as I looked at Uncle Simon and Aunt Rocky, but my heart sped up even faster when I saw all the other people that were with them.

There were two blonde girls, one really tall and another an average height with blue eyes while the tall one had brown. Next to the blue eyed one was a very muscular looking man, who looked ready for a fight, but his brown eyes looked so welcoming and kind.

"Raven." I heard someone call my name, and my eyes met Uncle Simon's. I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes. I was so relieved to see them.

I ran into Uncle Simon's arms and hugged him so tightly I thought he would snap in half. When I pulled back, I found him smiling like he always did.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked. How was I supposed to answer to that? To my relief, Aunt Tori came to my rescue.

"Of course she's okay. I've been with her the entire time." She said, smiling at Uncle Simon.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." he teased.

"Oh shut up and give me a hug, jerk." Aunt Tori replied, and they shared a hug over a laugh.

"Raven, can I get a hug too?" Aunt Rocky asked, and I smiled.

"Of course." I reply and hug her just as hard as I did Uncle Simon.

"Let's all get inside and get acquainted." She said, and I nodded, holding her hand and walking inside the house.

The living room was packed with people. Apparently the only ones out of us who need an introduction here were Caleb, Drew, Luke, Jade, Cameron, and me. They all already knew Grandpa, Nana, and Aunt Tori. So then they all introduced themselves.

"I'm Lynne. I'm a witch, and I met your family when they came to our academy and helped get rid of our horrible headmistress. Also where Simon and Rocky first met." The blue eyed blonde explained. "This big guy over here is my husband, Justin, and he's a werewolf." She added, motioning over to the big guy I mentioned earlier.

"I'm Stephanie, Rocky's cousin, and I'm a telepath. That horrible headmistress was my Aunt." The taller blonde said, trying for a smile.

"We also have the Pack coming into help." Uncle Simon added.

"When is this all going to happen?" Nana Lauren asked.

"In a week." Uncle Simon announced.

The room fell silent. We didn't expect it to be that soon. Where we even ready for that?

"I guess that means we have work to do, doesn't it." Drew said.

"Most definitely." Jade said, jumping up. "Come on Rae, we've gone easy on you for way to long." She said, grabbing onto my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Let the training begin." Luke smirked evilly. I have a bad feeling about this.

After hours, and hours of training, I couldn't move a muscle. I did put up a good fight though, Caleb, Luke, and Jade were a little winded, but I was already out of it.

"You're doing great Raven, take a break and come back out." Drew announced. I groaned and crawled over to the side line where Caleb sat.

He handed me a bottle of water, and I chugged the whole thing down before he could say anything. He watched me in amazement.

"Thanks." I said, as soon as I was done with the bottle.

"Wow, you seem beat." He said. I shook my head not going to admit how tired I was.

"I'm just getting started." I said. He laughed at me and shook his head.

"You're going crazy is what you are." He said. I shrugged.

"If that's what it takes to know that I have given it my all then so be it." I say, grabbing another water bottle.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I looked at him realizing he just wanted to hear me say it.

"I want to make sure that I get my parents back. I look at Uncle Simon and Aunt Rocky with Cameron, I see how happy they are to be together and," I cut off, feeling the tears at the back of my eyes and my throat start to close up.

I then feel Caleb's arm around shoulders.

"I know. It's okay. I would have felt the same." He said. I look at him and suddenly realize that I don't know much about his personal life.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. He sighed looking up at the setting sun.

"Well, I'd like to think they're in a better place." He said. I frowned, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. They lived a really great life." He said. I smiled slightly at him. He looked at me and smiled back.

We continued to stare at each other for a while, and I found my heart rate beating faster, making me lose my breath. I never noticed how mesmerizing Caleb's eyes were, or how plump his lips look. I suddenly realize how close my face is getting to his. I pull back immediately and look the other way. I hear Caleb clear his throat.

"Come on, let's get back to work." He said, standing up. I get up to follow him and find myself looking back towards his lips.

"Raven, let's go." Jade shouted from across the field. I look towards her and look to Caleb but he's already gone off with Luke. I sigh and make my way towards Jade, shaking my head at my thoughts. What is getting into me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? Just wait until the next chapter. Okay, until next time. **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Ciao! **


	23. Kids? Or Young Adults?

**A/N: Hello again readers! How about another chapter? Yes? Cool! Also...Disclaimer: I do not own anything of DP except the plot of this fan fiction.**

**Dedicated to:**

**Readalot99**

**For loving this story and being one of the many reviewers that keep me motivated to write this story. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV<strong>

Today, the sun seemed to shy away in the clouds as the wind blew harshly against the trees. A storm was coming, and we were preparing for it. I sit on the couch, braiding my hair while Lauren, Tori, Stephanie, and Lynne sat around me talking.

"Okay, we're headed off. We'll be back in an hour or so." Jade called, coming into the living room.

"Alright, you kids be careful, especially in this weather." Lauren ordered. Jade smiled and nodded, giving Lauren two thumbs up.

"Sure you don't need anything mom?" Cameron asked, coming up to me. I smiled at my boy and shook my head.

"Just enjoy your day out." I say. He smiles and nods, leaning down to kiss my cheek before he goes. I watch him as he walks out with the rest of them.

We were sending the kids out with Drew and Justin to the store, while the rest of the grownups talked strategy. I don't understand why we would keep this stuff secret and away from the kids, they had the right to know what was going on, especially Raven.

"Alright, now that they are gone," Kit announced, walking in with Simon. "Let's all take a seat and get started." He said.

Simon came over and sat next to me, giving me a quick kiss before getting comfortable. Lynne and Tori sat down on chairs while Kit remained standing.

"Not only do we need to save Chloe and Derek, but we also have to save Carter now." Kit started off, leaving Simon to snort and look pointedly at Tori.

"Give me a break Squints, he wouldn't let me out of his sight." She responded. At least it was a step off from flipping him off like she usually did.

"Now that wasn't part of the original plan, but we will have to add him into the rescue." Kit continued. "Now we discussed other plans of getting to Chloe and Derek, but they have all come to a high risk, but I have thought it over and decided that we will have to take that risk." He announced.

"No!" Lauren shouted. "We will not put the kids in that type of danger. I don't like it, and I know for sure Chloe and Derek wouldn't like it either." She argued.

"But it would be the easiest way to get to Chloe, Derek, and Carter. Without the kids, there isn't any use in trying to get in." Stephanie put in.

"The kids can get hurt." Lauren replied, again arguing from the same point.

"Bloody hell woman!" Lynne let out, her thick British accent coming alive. "Don't you think these kids know how much in danger they will get into? Or already are. They signed up for this, they know what's coming." She argued.

"Exactly, as much as I love these kids, we have to trust them to do this." Tori added in her two cents.

"This is not about trusting these kids to do the job, it's protecting them. The reason Chloe and Derek are in trouble is because they were trying to protect their kids. Why would we throw them in the face of danger?" Lauren asked, face turning red in anger.

"Lauren does have a point." Simon put in, and everyone looked at him. "I don't want to put my kids in danger." He said.

"Thank you, Simon." Lauren said, giving Kit a mean look.

"But," Simon added, everyone's eyes on him again. "If I put enough effort to coach and teach these kids to fight and take care of themselves, I feel as if I can trust them to go into battle and get the job done." He said. Lauren shook her head, still not going to budge.

"Rocky what do you think?" Kit asked, and everyone was looking at me. I was now playing with my braid, and I looked up into each of their faces as I answered.

"I don't understand why you keep calling them kids." I say. All of them look at me confused, not sure what I was meaning.

"The kids are no longer kids. I mean, look at what they are going through. Kids would be complaining and wanting to go home and give up. These kids – these young adults, are mature and are taking all of what is going on in stride. They are handling themselves well." I say, and then look straight at Lauren.

"I know how you feel, and I am terrified of sending Cameron and Raven into this type of battle, but we were the same age when we had to fight for our survival. Simon, Tori, Derek, and even you're niece, who was younger than our kids when she escaped Lyle house, have all dealt with life threatening scenes. I trust them to survive." I say, ending my opinion spiel.

They all stared at Lauren who stared at me, going over everything in her head and trying to come up with something to say.

"I just want what is best for them." She simply said. Kit sighed and nodded.

"Then it's settled. We stick with the original plan. Everyone sit tight." Kit said, going back into the kitchen to make the call.

Lauren took in a deep breath and got up and walked out. I looked over at Simon, who gently smiled at me, taking my hand into his. We both knew what a risk we were taking, but we both trusted our sons enough to let this happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

"Raven, check this out." Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the sample table. He popped a small sushi roll into his mouth, moaning at the taste. "Try it." He said, handing me one. I giggled and took it in one bite.

"It's good." I say, swallowing.

"Oh, look over here." He said, and starting pulling me again.

"Slow down there, bud. The samples won't go anywhere." Drew said, catching Luke's shoulder. I smile thanks at Drew. I like Luke, but sometimes he can be overly active.

"Hey Rae, come with me to check out the things for the girls?" Jade asked, receiving disgusted looks from Cam and Caleb. I giggled a little, and jogged over to her.

We walked over to the toiletry section of the store, and began loading up on shampoo, toothpaste, and let's not forget the panty-liners and tampons. As I grabbed the tampons I suddenly remembered my little scare with my late period.

"Raven?" Jade called my name, and I smiled at her putting them into the basket.

"Sorry, that was weird." I said, giving her a weird look as if that explained it all. She laughed, and shook her head.

"It's fine." She said, walking over to the next shelf. I then noticed what she grabbed next and wasn't sure to be shocked, or confused.

"Um, Jade?" she looked at me as normal as she ever did. "You do realize that you're grabbing condoms, right?" I asked. She looked at the box and looked up at me and shrugged.

"Yeah, and?" she asked. I looked at the box to her, couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you need condoms for?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and put the package into the basket.

"Better safe than sorry, right?" she said, and began to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I don't understand why you would," I then stop as realization hits. If she were buying condoms, then they would have to be for her. The only other guys she could possibly need them with would be Cam and Caleb. For some reason, thinking of either of them with her cause my heart to ache.

"You aren't," I cleared my throat. "Are you and Caleb like," she put up her hand to stop me.

"It's not me and Caleb." She said. My heart fell to the floor, no scratch that, my heart fell to pits of emptiness. Now that I think about it… Ever since the breakup, Cam and Jade have been spending a lot of time together.

"So you and Cameron have been getting to know each other." I say, and Jade started laughing. I didn't know how to take that.

"They aren't for me and someone else at all." She said. I looked at her confused. "Okay, to be honest, they're for Caleb." She said, and I don't know why but my face began to heat up and I felt embarrassed. She laughed again.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." She said. I shook my head, not sure what she was talking about. "Oh my god, I can practically smell it off of you guys." She said. My eyes narrowed still not understanding. She sighed, and stepped closer to me and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"You and Caleb are both giving off hormonal essences." She said, looking at me seriously. I could only stare at her blankly, not believing what she was telling me. "You probably don't know this but when two wolves project hormonal essences at the same time, it is one of the signs of being mates." She said, giving me a coy smile.

My eyes went wide, and my heart began to race so fast I could feel it beating up against my chest, and I had to place my hand on my chest to make sure my heart wouldn't bust out. Caleb and me are mates? What?

"Th-that's n-not - C-Caleb," I began stuttering like I always did when I got really nervous or scared. It's a trait I got from my mom, but it wasn't as bad as hers was, and I had good control over it unless things like this happened. Jade only laughed.

"Don't act like you haven't noticed." She said. I just continue to stare at her with wide eyes. "Oh, you really haven't noticed." She said realizing this. She let out a nervous giggle. "Well, you guys don't know for sure if you're mates unless you, um," she looked down at the condoms inside the basket, and I realized what she was saying.

"No!" I shout, getting a few looks, so I took my voice down to a whisper. "There is no way Caleb and I are doing anything like that." I say. Jade only laughs at me as if she thought it were funny.

"You can't stop it if it happens. Once mates start going, they don't stop until it's finished." She shook her head laughing at me and walked away. I watched her walk away, still trying to catch my breath. This couldn't be true. Caleb and I are just…just…what were we?

I shook my head and began to walk back towards the guys who were waiting in the checkout line. I walked up next to Justin who was at the back of the line. He smiled at me and let me go in front of him so that he could protect us all, but that put me right next to Caleb.

Caleb looked at me and smiled, but I couldn't even look him in the face. I tried to look busy looking at a magazine, and not have to look at him. The line moved and I finally had the chance to get away from him.

"Hey Rae, I got you this." I heard Cameron call to me. I looked over at him and saw he was handing me a bag of Takis, (hot, spicy corn chips) chile flavored. I looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks, Cam." I said. He just nodded and followed Jade and Luke out of the store.

"Takis?" I heard Caleb next to me. I still didn't look at him, so I looked at the bag of chips in my hand instead.

"Yeah, they're my favorite." I say, and smile at the knowledge of Cam knowing this.

"Alright, we have everything?" Drew asked.

"Yeah." Justin answered, caring most of the bags.

"Let's get back then." Drew said, walking back out towards the van. I walked out of the store with them, looking towards the van where Jade, Luke and Cam were already waiting. Caleb ran ahead to help put most of the stuff in the back.

As I looked between Caleb and Cameron, I realized how much of a mix up I was in. I still love Cameron, but I then I might I have this thing with Caleb. I want to be with Cameron, but I can't help but feel like what Jade said about Caleb and me was true. I sigh, walking towards the rest of them, not liking where my love life was headed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More conflict! Don't you love me? Bet you do. Anyway, big chapter coming up so stay tuned. **

**Thanks to all of you that review my chapters, I love it when you all do. Leave me more, and don't be afraid to ask questions. I answer anything! It's true. Alright, have a blessed day and I will talk to you all next time. :D**

**Safe sailing Readers!**


	24. It's On

**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile. Sorry about that. I've been applying to colleges. Can you believe I'm going into college? :o Me neither! It's mind blowing! Anyway…going on with the story. :D**

**Dedicated to: Alicelover520**

**For becoming hooked on this story :D really means a lot to me that you love it so much. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

The kids were working harder, even more so after they knew what our plan of action was. Cameron was getting better with his skills faster than I ever did, as my dad keeps reminding everyone, but I can't complain. Justin and Drew did amazing work on the young wolves too. Raven was starting to become a strong wolf, just like Derek was.

As I think of my brother and sister, I get worried. I hope that they are okay, and are hanging on until we get to them. Knowing those two, I was sure they could, but also knowing Carter…he could put all their lives in danger.

"Uncle Simon?" Raven said next to me. I looked over at her, to see her concerned expression. "Can we talk?" she asked. I smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course we can, Rae. What's up?" I asked, walking over to the side with her where the others couldn't over hear.

"Well, you were there when Mom and Dad found out they were mates, right?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow wondering where this was going.

"Yes." I answer.

"Well, seeing as you were the closest to dad at the time, could you explain to me what dad felt when he found out mom was his mate?" She asked. I stared at her, trying to figure out a way to answer that question.

"It's hard to explain what he felt. Your dad was never one to express his feelings, but I could tell that he really loves your mom. Why are asking though?" I looked at her, thinking up my own situation.

"Oh well, I was just curious." She answered, but she kept her eyes from meeting mine.

"Raven, do you think you have found your mate?" I asked, and she laughed nervously, and I knew right then that she believed she did.

"Uncle Simon, that's hilarious," she began.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying to keep the laughing kept inside. I watched her eyes slowly move towards the boys out in the middle of the field. As I followed her gaze, I found it landing on Cameron who was on a water break.

"Ah, I see." I said, a little shocked.

"Uncle Simon, I never thought that,"

"It's okay." I interrupt. "You and Cameron aren't even blood related, so don't think it's weird." I say, trying to calm most of the questions that are probably running through her mind. She just continued to stare at me though. "Raven, love has a funny way of presenting itself, so don't keep yourself from it." I smile and kiss her forehead before sending her off back to practice.

So my niece is mates with my son. Well, the real challenge will be getting that passed Derek. I laughed to myself, wishing the kids luck with that one.

"Simon." I hear someone call behind me. I look back to see Tuck and Casey walking towards the back, Rocky following them.

"You guys finally made it." I smile, walking up to them.

So, the whole gang has assembled now. Let the plan be set into motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I lay on my bed, half asleep but mostly awake, wanting to know where Derek was and if he was okay. I was starting to lose it. I didn't even know what time of day it was or even how long we have been here. I lay in wait for a sign, or a sound. All I hear around me is silence, all I see is the gray walls around me, and all I feel is the bristly cot I call a bed underneath me. What has become of my life?

"Chloe"

I open my eyes slowly thinking it's one of the lab coats.

"Chloe"

I hear the voice again, but this time it's familiar, and sweet.

"Chloe, please concentrate." It said.

"Liz?" I call out, my heart racing from hoping that it was her.

"Shh, don't say anything. Just concentrate and picture me in the room." She said.

I did what she asked, and pictured her inside my head. I pulled her spirit into the room, and the next thing I knew she was standing in front of me.

"Liz," I nearly shouted.

"Shh! Stay quiet, the others might hear you." She said. I nodded, and kept quiet. I wanted to know what she was doing here, and how she was here. I had been trying to call her with no luck at all. How was it she was here now?

"Chloe I don't have much time. Thanks to your Seth I'm able to be here and pass the message."

Seth? His power was strong enough to send Liz here? The thought brought tears to my eyes.

"Chloe listen." Liz ordered. "The kids will be captured." I tensed up at hearing that. "But it's part of the plan. They will be here to get you and Derek out. The others, including the pack are their back up. They sent me here to prepare you and Derek for the break out. Be ready." She said.

I nodded, remembering every single order.

"They will be here in the next 2 days. Warn Derek in any way you can, but don't let anyone else know." She said. I nodded again as she began to fade. "I have to go now. Good luck." She smiled and faded completely.

I laid back down, keeping the tears from falling down my cheeks. The kids were coming here to save us. All I had to do was warn Derek. I just hope it isn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I caught Seth as he fell backwards, worn out from projecting Liz. His forehead was covered in cold sweat, and his breathing was raspy. I smiled at him as I wiped his face with a warm cloth. For a necromancer, he sure could have worked as a shaman.

"He'll be okay. He's a tough guy." Cam said, sitting next to me and rubbing my back in reassurance. I continue to smile and take care of Seth.

"Projecting ghosts is a rare ability for necromancers and for one so young to do so is even rarer. You really do have a special family, Raven." Caleb said, sitting across from me. I smile looking at him.

"I'll go put him up to bed now." I say, and pick up Seth to carry him to his room.

After I placed Seth in his bed, I walked back downstairs to carry on with discussing the plan. That's when I heard them fighting. I looked over the stair railing to find Caleb and Cameron arguing, Luke and Jade watching the whole thing.

"You can't do that to her, not after that whole break up scene!" Caleb shouted. I stared at them confused, but didn't let them know my presence was near.

"What do you care? I'm her mate, not you!" Cam retorted. I groaned to myself. Uncle Simon has such a big mouth. I should have known than to go talk to him about it.

"So you think! Reality check, I'm her mate. Know how I know? Because I can feel it!" Caleb shouted. That nearly had me falling down the stairs in shock. Caleb felt the mate connection?

"Luke, help me out here." Cam turned to the twins, hoping Luke could help.

"Jade." Caleb countered.

The twins looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say.

"Caleb is Raven's mate, we could practically smell it off of them." Jade said. I sighed, not in relief, but not in disappointment either.

"But, Cameron could be her mate too from what we smell off of Raven." Luke put in.

"What?" Both Cam and Caleb shouted. I looked down at them not knowing how to react. How could I have two mates?

"How is that possible?" Caleb asked.

"We don't know. I figured it's because she's half necro and half were." Jade said.

"But there have been mixed breeds before." Caleb added.

"Yes, but think about how powerful Chloe is. There's no telling how much of her power lingers in Raven's blood." Luke added.

"Necromancers don't claim mates, do they?" Cam asked.

"No. They don't." Caleb answered dryly.

"But then again, Chloe and Derek were genetically modified. Maybe this affected Raven and Seth too." Jade added.

They all stood there, thinking about what they had just figured out. The silence was almost haunting, as if they were trying to come up with the one that I will end up with. I didn't want them to even think it over anymore. I walked down the stairs loudly so they knew I was coming down. It was amazing how fast they all scattered.

I sighed, walking towards the living room. Just another load of drama I can deal with after my parents are rescued. Just for now, I'll have to deal with the two hormonal boys. Juuuuust great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys were not expecting that, now where you? Haha! Now it's an even tougher decision! Who will she choose? Will it be team Raleb, or Camven? Thanks for the couple names guys, they are really cute. :D **

**Don't forget to review and leave me your thoughts. Any questions? I'll be happy to answer. Until next time, Peace out! **


	25. Captured

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I think it's about time I upload another chapter. Don't you think? Alright, here we go!**

**Dedicated to: **

**All of you! **

**Seriously, your reviews make me laugh so freaking hard. I didn't realize I was starting a whole Team Caleb vs. Team Cameron thing until you guys started rooting for them. You all make my day so much better. **

**Alright, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

Deep base music played in the background as I got ready for the final act. I tied my hair in a ponytail and straightened out my black shirt, pulling up my jeans. I look at myself in the mirror and hardly recognize myself.

So much has happened in the last few weeks. I wonder if my life will ever go back to normal. Something tells me that it won't. With a quick application of Chap Stick, I shut of the music and make my way downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Raven and Caleb will lead Chloe and Derek back here." Kit announced just as I entered the room.

"Wouldn't it make better since if it were me and Raven leading them here?" Cam asked.

"They will be going after all of you. It's better if they didn't have all of their main targets together." Kit explained.

"So we stick to the original plan?" I ask, and all eyes are on me.

"Yeah, you ready?" Kit asked me. I put on a small smile for them all to hide my anxiety and nod.

"Alright, you guys. Head out." Uncle Simon passes us our back packs, and smiles down at me. "Stay safe." He says. I nod assuring him. He nods back and steps to the side for me to look at Aunt Tori, and Nana Lauren. Both woman look at me with smiles, but Nana looks more scared and Aunt Tori looks more anxious.

"Stick to the plan, and don't do anything crazy." Nana says, taking in a deep breath.

"Don't worry Nana; I am my father's daughter." I try for the joke, and I'm rewarded by small laughs around the room. She brings me into a tight hug before she turns to Cameron and the others.

"Just like your father, you have a tendency into getting into trouble." Aunt Tori adds. "But you also take after his survival skills and his smarts." She smiles and I step forward to hug her. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"Bring them home safe." She whispers.

"I promise." I reply. We pull back and she smiles at my little brother.

"Ready." He announces, and I look over his black ensemble. His expression reflects my own, but I shut my emotions down while his are out and open. Wow, we are just like our parents.

"You kids be careful." Aunt Tori says and hugs Seth, leaving us together.

"Don't worry; the plan is sure to work." I tell him, but he only nods still not able to say anything.

"Okay crew, let's get out there." Jade calls from the door.

With final goodbyes our group left the safety of the safe house and into the hands of danger.

We were all stationed in our positions around town. We knew that the Edison Group was looking for us around this area. I was walking with Seth towards a gas station where Cameron and Nick were to meet us from the other side of the street.

Just as we thought there were tall, muscular men watching our every move. We have been followed for a while, and I grab Seth's hand just to make sure he was at my side. He squeezed my hand back in reassurance.

"Rae!" Cameron shouted, waving us over.

Seth and I make our way towards Cam and Nick only then do I see the EGs moving in closer to us. I look at Cam and he's noticing too. We meet up at the gas station entrance and both head inside. The clerk looks at us and then back to the customer in front of them.

We make our way to the back and then hear the chime of bells as the door opens. I look behind us to find three of the EGs following us inside. I look to Nick and Seth and they nod at me and head towards the soda machine while Cameron and I head towards the refrigerators.

"Rae, before this whole thing happens there's something I need to tell you." Cameron whispers just low enough for my ears to hear. I sigh, getting the idea of what was going to happen.

"Cam now is not the time or place." I say grabbing a Mountain Dew.

"But we might not have another chance." He sighs and takes a coke for himself. I look at him a little crudely.

"Don't you think the plan will work?" I whisper.

"Raven, I love you." He blurts.

"Cameron!" I scold. Did he not hear me before?

"Breaking up with you was a mistake, a really bad one. I can't take the distance between us anymore." He continues.

"Cameron, shut up!" I whisper to him, hoping our brothers – or anyone for that matter – had heard him.

"I know why this whole thing between us started in the first place. It's because we're mates." He says. I roll my eyes at him and head for the casher.

"Enough Cam, we'll talk about this later." I say, and look over to where the boys were getting sodas. They came back with big cups full of whatever liquid they liked. They placed them on the counter and I pulled out the money to pay for them.

"Let's get going." I say, and glance over at the EGs that are still following us.

Once we step outside I take the pin from my shirt and poke a hole in my bottle seeing it starting to leak. I pass the pin to Cameron and he does the same thing. This would give the Pack back at HQ something more strongly to follow.

"Get ready." I warn them, and walk towards the more secluded part of town. I can hear footsteps following us, and the boys begin to speed up so that Cam and I trail behind.

We turn a corner, and I could already sense the tension.

"Raven." Seth calls, and I look further in front of us to see more EGs coming down the street, coming for us. I look behind us to see that even more of them have followed us. They must really want us to have this many people after us.

"Here we go." I whisper.

"Don't try to run, we have you surrounded." A foxy voice says, and I look in front of us to see a tall red head in front of us.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we don't give up so easily." I say, and just as I finish Seth and Nick splash their sodas in the nearest EGs' faces, while Cameron sends out a fireball knocking the red head flying backwards.

"Run!" I shout, and the boys take off.

We run down the street for a while until we're stopped by a group of EG members. By sent I could tell two of the four were werewolves, and just by the look on the others I could tell there were a sorcerer and a telekinetic-half demon.

Without hesitation I let out a growl and tackle one of the werewolves. I hear him growl and feel his tight grip on my arms as he pushes me off of him, making me roll a couple times. I quickly get up only to have him throw a couple punches, ones that I easily dodged. He left his chest wide open, and with one strong swing, I punched him right on his sternum making him gasp and fall to one knee.

As fast as I could, I kicked him so his head flew back, knocking him out cold. I looked over to see Cam setting fire to the sorcerer, Seth fending off the telekinetic and Nick using his knock back spell on the other wolf.

I run up to the telekinetic, only to have something hit me making me fall to the ground. I look up from the ground to find that the red head was back. She glared down at me, and suddenly I couldn't move. I growl deep in my throat knowing about the binding spell.

"You little brats are pain in my ass." She sneered. I then heard the cries of the boys and heard them collapse. "You'll join your parents in hell." She smirked. "Knox." And my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that for a chapter? Can't wait to see what happens next? Well you know what to do. **

**Reviews are much appreciated, and they make my day so I'd like to receive a lot. Thank you all so much for reviewing each chapter. Knowing I have loyal fans warms my heart. **

**Okay, ta ta for now. :D**


	26. Almost Free

**A/N: I think it's bound time I update on this story. What do you think? Yes? Okay.**

**Dedicated to: Gallagher girl1811**

**For being so patient with my uploading, and wanting more each chapter.**

**Thank you to all of you who review and make me smile with each of your opinions. Really, it means a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I woke up with a blistering head ache, and alone. I looked around the room to find a white celled room without windows, and a steel door. I realize that I have made it into the EG facility. Phase one complete.

Quickly, I check my bra for the hidden ear piece Luke had given me. I feel it on the side and take it out, putting into my ear, and turned it on. Waiting to hear from the others I stand up and try to hear from outside the door. All I hear is white noise, and I know that I'm alone.

"Raven?" I hear Luke's voice in the ear piece.

"I'm fine, and I'm in a cell. Have you heard from the others?" I whisper, just to be safe.

"Just Nick. Are you by yourself?" he asked. With a quick glance around the room, I see that I am.

"Yes." I answer.

"Okay, we're still waiting to hear from Seth and Cameron." He says, but at that moment I hear my door open.

"Hold up." I whisper, and I hear silence on the other line.

The steel doors open to reveal a young woman in a white lab coat at the entrance. She looked to be of African-American descent only her hair was bright red. I look at her suspiciously, trying to anticipate what she's going to do.

"Raven Souza, is it?" she asks. I stand perfectly still, and only stare at her. "Come with me." She orders, and motions for two body guards to usher me out of the room.

I follow the woman down a series of halls, taking in deep breaths trying to catch my family's scent, but I don't catch anything. The young woman shows me into another room.

My stomach hits the floor and bile rises at the back of my throat. In this room, in front of me, sat Carter strapped to a chair, his head slumped to the side and his face pale. What had they done to him? One of the body guards nudged Carter's shoulder harshly, waking him up.

"Is this one of the kids you were traveling with?" she asked. Carter looked up at me shocked, but then his expression turned sorrowful.

"We have the others." I hear a voice say out of the thin air. I look around but there is no one else in the room.

Just then the doors open again, and then I see the rest of my team being dragged into the room. Nick looks at me, and relief spreads across his face, but mine pales. Nick's face has a giant gash over his forehead. What did they do to him?

"I'll ask you again. Are these the kids you were traveling with?" the young woman asked. When Carter didn't speak she pressed a button on a small remote she held sending Carter into shouts of pain.

His fists were bunched up on the arm rests, his face turning red with pain. I couldn't watch them do this. The more he stayed quiet the more the pain grew. I didn't like Carter, but I didn't like anyone being in pain.

"Stop it." I say, but the woman doesn't hear me. "Stop!" I shout, and instantly I'm pinned against the wall by the two body guards.

"Raven!" my boys shout, only to be restrained as well.

"Raven! What's going on?" I hear Caleb's frantic voice in the ear piece.

"Don't hurt them!" Carter shouts frantic as well. We all look at him to see him panting and slumped in his chair. "Just … don't hurt them." He says.

"Then answer my question. Are they, or are they not, the kids you were traveling with?" she asks. I look at Carter, expecting him to deny it, to tell them to let us go and they have the wrong kids, but to my shock he nods.

"They are." He says. My mouth drops open in disbelief. Did he seriously just sell us out?

"Good. Take him back to his holding cell." The young woman commands.

The doors open again and two guards come in and take Carter away.

"Strap the kids down." She then says, and before I could try and fight back I'm strapped down to a similar chair that Carter was sitting in.

"Bring them in." she then says, to whom I have no idea.

The door opens again, only then does my heart start racing, and my eyes go wide. Mom and dad are pushed into the cell, both looking roughed up and exhausted. I try to get up, but they have me restrained to the chair.

"Targets within reach." I whisper.

"They're in the same room now?" Jade asks over the ear piece.

"Affirmative." I hear Nick whisper next to me. Are we the only ones with our ear pieces in?

My mom is the first to look up and see us. Tears rim her eyes, but she pulls them back not wanting to show any emotion. Then dad looks up at us and shock is clear on his face. Did he not get the message that we were coming?

"Chloe, Derek, I'm sure you recognize out little subjects here." The young woman says, waving at us.

"Rae, please." My mom says, but she wasn't speaking to me. She was looking at the young woman, and if I'm not mistaken – it's like my mom knew her from way back when.

"Chloe, don't. I've told you that I'm not the person you think I am." Rae says, glaring at my mom.

"I know you are. The Rae I know is still in there." my mom tries, but with a wave of Rae's hand one of the body guards has her pinned to the floor. I hear my dad growl at the action, but the other body guard hits him over the head, and my dad stops.

"Maybe your kids will be able to tell us where Simon and Tori are." She says, stepping in front of Seth. She squats in front him, and smiles coldly at him. Seth stares at her emotionless.

"Raven? What's going on?" Caleb shouts, and I growl in response. This only caused Rae to look at me.

"I take it that you're the leader of this group then?" she smirks, and looks back at my little brother. "I guess you're the perfect one to ask then, aren't you?" she talks to him like he's 5 years old.

Seth smartly doesn't say anything and just continues to look at Rae blankly. She stands in front of him, pulling something out from her jacket pocket. It's a long syringe needle. Seth is deathly scared of needles!

Immediately Seth's face goes pale and his expression shows fear as he stares at the overly sized needle. I struggle against my restraints trying to get to her, but the straps have me held down securely.

"What's that for?" Cam asks, also trying to get to her, but failing same as me.

"We'll just be drawing blood from each of you. You know, for … future studies." She says and flicks the syringe, making Seth flinch.

"Stop!" I think about saying it, but someone else says it. I look over to see my mom standing, looking very angry. But, she doesn't look like my mother.

Her eyes are more furious, almost turning into an icy blue, and there seemed to be something coming off of her. I looked closely at her and I know something is wrong with her. Or maybe something right. My father looks at her but doesn't do anything to stop her.

"Let the kids go." She demands, and there's an echo behind her voice. My eyes go wide as I realize that this isn't my mother. She is being possessed.

"Will someone restrain her?" Rae says, rolling her eyes.

As she says that one of the guards comes up to my mom, but only to be blown back by an invisible force, and all my mom did was lift a hand. Rae stared at her gaping, not sure how my mom did that. She was only a necromancer.

"I order you to let them go." My mother says again.

"How did you? Your powers aren't supposed to work here." Rae tried to make sense of what was going on, but the invisible voice came back on.

"She's getting outside help, kill her now!" the voice shouted. Rae then pulled out a semi-automatic pistol from under her white coat, and pointed it at my mom.

"No!" my dad and I shouted, but only my dad could save her.

Dad leaped up and tacked Rae to the ground, the gun going off, but it only hit one of the fluorescent lights, having glass shatter everywhere and the room going darker.

"Raven?!" Caleb shouted through the ear piece.

"I'm fine, you're on." I say, giving them the signal.

I look over towards the door where more soldiers or whatever they're called coming storming into the room. Mom rushes over to me, and just looks at my restraints and they are released and I'm free. I hurry and get up. Mom releases the boys just as the soldiers are about to attack.

"Thanks Liz." Seth says, looking at my mom. Liz? As in the ghost girl?

"Back!" Nick shouted, sending the first couple flying backwards and crashing against the wall.

I take this chance and morph into a wolf quickly. I bark loudly catching mostly everyone's attention, especially my father's. He looked at me shocked and confused, as if he didn't believe his own eyes. Neither of us had any time to gawk at each other, so I jumped on the nearest soldier and chomped down on his arm, getting a cry of pain in reply.

"Raven, get them outside." Nick shouts, and it sounds like an order from Jade. I bark letting him know I got it.

"I've got your back." Cameron says, using his fire to blast a few guys.

With this, I crash through the crowd, leading my family out of here and into freedom. I can hear them running and following me, and suddenly I find another black wolf running next to me. At first I think it's an enemy, but when I see the emerald green eyes, I know exactly who it is.

I follow my father down various halls, knowing he knew this place better than I did. I pushed Seth and Nick in front of me making sure that they were keeping up and safe.

We busted through a pair of double doors, and I could smell the fresh air of the late afternoon sky. We all ran out, only to skid to a halt when we found three proud figures standing in front of us, and behind them a long row of soldiers pointing guns at us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How is that for a cliff hanger? Did I give you guys enough tension to get through? Want more? Well I've already started the next chapter. The only thing you could do to get me to upload faster is to …. Review! **

**I just love it when you do. I'm so thankful for the ones that I have gotten so far. They are the reasons why I continue to write. Thank you very much. **

**Well, review and I will talk to you all next time. Bye!**


	27. SHOT!

**A/N: Another chapter to this wonderful story? I think so. It was pointed out to me that I have been writing this since summer. Wow! Can you believe that? It's nearly been a year!**

**My updating has slowed down because I am now a senior in high school and getting into college is my main priority right now. But! I find time to write and update for all of you. Because you are all so amazing and awesome! Now, back to the story. Enjoy! :D**

**Dedicated to: aliclover22**

**It makes me so happy that I have inspired you to write. I think that is every writer's dream, and for me to do that to you (no lie) brings tears to my eyes. Thank you for being such a great fan and I hope you continue to love the stories I post. **

**Now thank you to all of you. Now enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

_We busted through a pair of double doors, and I could smell the fresh air of the late afternoon sky. We all ran out, only to skid to a halt when we found three proud figures standing in front of us, and behind them a long row of soldiers pointing guns at us. _

My father and I growled at the red headed one, the one that brought us here.

"Going so soon?" the one in the middle of them says sarcastically.

"How are you still alive, Davidoff?" My mother asked, but it still wasn't my mom. The guy, Davidoff, smirked at her.

"So nice to hear from you Liz, tell me – how's limbo?" he asked. My mother glared, but said nothing.

"Tess," he says, and the red head steps forward. "Knock them out." He orders. She smirks in response and opens her mouth to say the spell.

"I don't think so!" Nick shouts, and sends Tess flying backwards again with the knock back spell.

Next to me my father growls and pounces onto Davidoff, only to get attacked by other wolves. My dad barked at them and I heard his call. Growling deep in my throat I pounced onto one of the wolves that were attacking dad.

The wolf and I rolled a couple of time until he had me pinned down. He growled and bit down on my shoulder, and I whimpered in pain. I bit down on the wolf's paw hard causing the wolf to loosen his bite. I took this chance to buck him off of me, and pounce on him.

He barked twice and that's when I realized he was calling for help. I backed up realizing that five wolves were now surrounding me. I watched them all carefully, waiting for one of them to attack. After a few moments I realized that they were waiting for me to attack.

"Raven!" someone shouts, and fire surrounds me. I yelp and jump back as Cameron lands in the middle with me. Without hesitation he throws a fireball at the first wolf, sending it flying back its fur flaming.

Cam looks at me to make sure I was okay, and I nod letting him know I was. He nods back and we attack together. Him with his fire power, and me with my strength.

I look around to see a battle going on, and we were losing. My mom was trying her best, and with Liz's help, Nick and Seth were struggling, and my dad was still in deep battle with Davidoff. I tackle the sorcerer next to Cam who was about to blow him up, and bite his arm, hearing him cry out in absolute pain.

"STOP!" a loud gunshot is heard and the battle ceases.

We all look towards the space where the gun shot was heard and my heart falls to the pit of my stomach. Rae held a gun to my little brother's head, standing in front of the battle. I growled and took one step towards her.

_Raven, no._ I heard my dad's voice inside my head and it was a command. My body couldn't move.

"Give up, that's an order." Rae said, and Seth flinched within her grasp. I growled even more. "Now, or I will shoot him." She said.

"Rae." My mom said calmly, but Rae pressed the gun against Seth's temple.

"She's not the same old Rae you used to know Chloe." Davidoff said. Used to know? I looked over at mom and dad, who were staring at Davidoff curiously.

"What do you mean? What did you do to her?" mom asked.

"She chose to be with us. That day she ratted out you guys to us, and led you back here. Don't you remember?" he asked, and my mom's face turned disappointed.

"So she did stay with you." Mom said, and Davidoff laughed.

"Yes, and look at how well we treated her." He said.

_Well? She's about to shoot my son! She doesn't have a heart left in her._ My dad growled low and menacing, looking back up at Rae.

"Rae, please." My mom tried, but Rae didn't seem to want to hear her out. "We've missed you, we had forgiven you for what you did to us." She continues, and Rae looked at her to my dad.

"No you haven't." she said, eyeing my dad.

"Yes we have. We even named our daughter after you." My mom said. My eyes go wide. Her name was Raven too?

"Her name is Raven, not Rachelle." Rae glared.

"But we still call her Rae, just like we do you." My mom said, and Rae's glare softened up until it was nearly shocked.

"You're not falling for their crap now, are you Rae?" Davidoff asked.

"You told me they wanted me dead." She said looking at him confused.

"That's not true! We wanted to come and get you away from this place. To be with us." My mom said.

My head was spinning. They must have known each other from way back and something major must have happened. As fascinated as I was with this conversation I had to save my little brother.

"That's why you had me bring you back!" Rae shouted, catching everyone's attention. "You were so close to dying, and you begged and begged me to save you. You just wanted to use me to get to them!" Rae shouts, and Seth struggles again afraid she was going to accidentally shoot him.

"That's not true at all." Davidoff said, glaring at her.

"Yes it is!" Rae shouted, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Rae, let my son go and you can come with us. You can leave this place." My mom offered.

"Don't you dare brainwash her!" Davidoff shouted at my mother, and the next move happened so fast.

Davidoff reached for my mom, and instinct kicked into me and I jumped towards Davidoff to stop him from hurting my mom. The next thing I know is that I hear a loud gun shot, and following after that a hard thud.

My chest was rising and falling rapidly, my heart pounding in my ears. I opened my eyes quickly to find Cameron on the floor in front of me. He held his side, blood gushing out from where the bullet had it him.

_Cameron!_ I shout in my head. What a stupid, idiotic move! I look up towards Rae who I knew had the gun, but Rae was as shocked as everyone else, and the gun wasn't in her hands anymore. It was in Tess's. With a loud growl, I go on the attack.

_Raven!_ My dad shouts at me, but I ignore him and go after Tess.

Tess points the gun at me and I hear the pop of the gun, and I try to stop, but the bullet stops in midair. I look at Tess but she seems just as surprised as I am.

"Shoot at my niece and nephew again, and I'll rip your god damned head off."

Shocked by the voice I turn around to find Aunt Tori, her hand extended and I realize she is the one that had stopped the bullet.

"Tori?" Rae asked not believing her own eyes.

"Let Seth go." Tori orders Rae with a glare. Rae hesitates before letting Seth go. He ran straight over towards dad, seeking his protection.

"Where's Simon?" Davidoff asks.

"Up here." We all look up to see Uncle Simon on top of the EG building, hard look on his face.

_Simon?_ My dad gets nervous having both Uncle Simon and Aunt Tori in the reach of the EG.

"Ah good, the gang's all here." Davidoff tried to come off cool, but you could tell how confused and nervous he was.

"Yeah, and we brought reinforcements." Uncle Simon says.

"Reinforcements?" Davidoff asks.

Coming into view on the roof came Aunt Rocky, Lynne, Stephanie, and Kit, and surrounding us were Nana Lauren, Aunt Tori and the rest of the wolf pack. The Calvary was here.

Davidoff's face paled and his expression defeated. He knew what was going to come out of this, and it wasn't going to be good for him.

"Everyone seems to be here." My mom whispers to herself, she was stooped down next to Cam, trying to help him with his gunshot wound.

_Yeah, you guys have some major explaining to do._ I say, knowing my dad heard me.

"Let us go Davidoff, and no one has to get hurt." Kit said from the roof.

"Since when do I take orders from you Bae?" Davidoff asked.

"Alright you asked for it." Kit said, and looked at me.

I took this opportunity and tackled Tess to the ground, hearing her shriek in surprise. I try to bite down on her neck, wanting to get my revenge for her shooting Cam, but she held me away, and using her power she pushed me off of her.

I didn't have a chance to attack her again, because suddenly I couldn't move. She had me in another binding spell, except this one didn't allow me to breathe, and it felt as if the hold was chocking me. I tried to get out of the hold, but I kept choking and wreathing in pain.

_Raven!_ I hear his voice in my head, but I'm starting to see black. Suddenly the air is knocked into me, and I drop to the floor coughing my lungs up. I look over to see Tess's dead body on the ground, and a wolf running towards me.

_Raven, are you okay? Please, tell me you're okay._ Caleb voice is inside my head and he is in his wolf form. He rubs his muzzle against mine almost willing me to get up.

"Raven, you need to get up." Drew is at my side now, only in human form. I look at him, and will my body to get up, but I just don't have any strength to get up. "Raven, if you want your parents safe, you need to get up." Drew says.

That message rings loud and clear in my ears, and I force myself to get up, Caleb helping me support myself. Drew looks up at Caleb, authority emanating from his expression.

"Get them out of here safely. No matter what it takes." He orders. Caleb nods and leads me over to my dad and my mom. I then noticed that Cam was gone, but I didn't ask.

"Go with Raven and Caleb, they'll get you out of here." Nana said to my mom.

"What about you?" mom asked.

"I'm taken care of don't worry. Just get out of here." Nana orders. With a quick hug between the two, Nana left running after Aunt Tori and Aunt Rocky.

_Come on._ Caleb ordered and we followed him.

We ran towards the safe house, dad eventually having mom ride on top of him because she was so exhausted. My thoughts turned towards Cam, and I started to worry about how he was.

_He's with Jade and getting treated. Don't worry._ Caleb assured me, continuing to run. I sigh in relief, but I had felt relief too soon as a gunshot was fired next to us. We all stopped and looked around for the one who tried to shoot us.

It was some tall brown curly haired man. He had two guns in his hands, and pointed it at me and Caleb. I gulped nervously.

_Raven, take you parents and get out of here._ Caleb ordered. I was shocked by this.

_What? No. I'm not leaving you._ I say.

_He's just one guy, I can take him._

_I don't care! He's holding two guns._ I argue.

_Raven, don't argue and get your ass out of here. Get your parents to safety. _He says, growling a bit. I want to argue and tell him how stupid this plan is. Doesn't he realize how much leaving him scares me?

_NOW!_ He shouts at me as he attacks the man.

_Raven!_ My dad shouts, and I decide to follow Caleb's orders, and run the way were headed, leading my dad back to the safe house. I could feel my anger build up, and I shake my head.

Suddenly I hear a gun shot and a howl, I stop dead in my tracks feeling a sudden jolt in my heart. I look around the forest and back towards the place we came.

_Caleb!_

What happened to him?

_Raven, we have to continue. We won't be any good to him now. _My dad says, and I know he's right. Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I send a quick prayer hoping Caleb was okay and lead my parents to the safe house without any more interference.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What? I'm leaving you at another cliff hanger? Yes, I think I am. Suspense is my specialty. Can you believe it? Haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Now, I know you guys are arguing about who Raven should end up with so…. I'm doing a poll. It's located on my profile, so please go vote! **

**And don't forget to review! I love it when you guys do. Thank you to all of you who continue to review each chapter. I appreciate it very much. **

**Well, until next time. Bye-Bye! :D**


	28. Two Love

**A/N: Wow, you guys are so passionate about this story. It warms my heart, it really does. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far, and giving me inspiration for this story. Hope you continue to enjoy it. Please, don't forget to vote on the poll that is on the top of my profile page.**

**Dedicated to: **

**Inujuju712**

**For loving this story so much. Please don't be shy to message me. I am not a very mean person. So, please, if you would like you can message me and I can take your vote through there. Thank you again.**

**This goes for everyone. If you have questions, suggestions, or just want to leave me a message, please feel free to do so. I will message you back as soon as I can. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I lead my parents to the house safely, and I ran up to the room I stayed in to change back into human form and get dressed. I then ran over to the room Drew stayed in and grabbed a pair of his shorts and a T-shirt.

I came back down stairs to see my parents looking around the place silently, and dad still in wolf form. When I came in they both turned to look at me, and I finally got the full effect of them being here. They were with me, and they were safe. I felt like crying over the fact, but instead I walked up to dad and handed him the clothes. He took them and walked into the next room.

I turned to my mom and saw her ashy dirty face, but her blue eyes still filled with a hopeful sparkle. She smiled at me, tears coming into view. I was the one to step forward and hug her, feeling her arms immediately wrap around me. I could feel my nose tingle with oncoming tears, but I held them back. I had to stay strong.

"Let me get a look at you." My mom whispered having me step back. She looked me over carefully, her smile turning into a bit of a frown and she shook her head.

"You've gotten skinnier. Have you eaten?" she asked, and I couldn't help laugh.

"I can say the same about you." I say, and she smiles bringing me into another hug.

From the door way a grunt was sounded, and I pulled back to see my dad back into his human form. I let go of mom and ran towards him, practically tackling him into a hug. He held me closely, kissing my hair, and rubbing my back trying to comfort me. I took deep breaths to make sure the tears didn't come, but they were there.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, pulling back. He smiled down at me, and caressed my face.

"I'm fine. What about you?" He asked. I nodded, smiling at him. I then felt a hand on my back and I turned to find mom.

I hugged the both of them, relieved to have my parents back. I just hope that we stay like this for a while.

"Mom! Dad!" I heard Seth shout, and we look up to see him running towards us. My parents pulled away from me to hug and make sure Seth was okay. I smiled seeing them together, and nearly let the tears come when I saw that Seth was crying, but I shook my head.

"Hey, Raven." I heard someone behind me. I turned around to find Jade, a small smile on her lips. "Cameron's upstairs calling for you."

My heart drops, remembering that Cameron had jumped in front of a bullet for me. I nodded towards her and looked back towards my parents who were still fussing over Seth. I followed Jade up the stairs into the room that Cam was set up in. She opened the door for me, but didn't go inside.

I step into the room and I can smell the blood coming off of Cam. When I finally look at him, I see that he's lying in a bed shirtless, but there were bandages wrapped around his torso. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I swiped it away.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things you have done Cameron." I start, and he opens his eyes at the sound of my voice. He blinks and smiles, relieved to see me alive and standing in front of me.

"Don't be mad. I couldn't stand by and watch that woman shoot you." He says, raising his hand towards me, and I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him.

"You shouldn't have," I began, but he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Raven, I love you too much to allow anything horrible to happen to you. I would rather I go through the pain than to watch you go through it." He says.

His words strike at my heart, and I let out a small sob breaking the wall I built up to hold back the tears. They came freely now, and I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face.

"You idiot." I say, laying my head against his shoulder to hide my blubbering face.

I felt his arms wrap around me, and his fingers run down my hair. The comforting act made me cry even more, and I wrapped an arm around him.

"I thought I lost you." I sobbed.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here for you." He says, sending another sob to erupt from me.

After a while I calmed down and lifted my head. Cam wiped some of the tears away, and kissed me softly. I missed feeling his lips on mine. I love Cam, but I didn't realize how much pain and hurt I would go through just to be with him like this.

"I love you Raven." He says. I smile and kiss him once more.

"I love you too Cameron." I reply. "Even if you are a big dummy." I tease, and he chuckles in reply.

Then there is a knock on the door, and I pull away from Cam wiping my face as the door opens and Aunt Rocky comes into the room. She smiles at the two of us, and I stand getting the feeling she wants to talk to Cam alone.

"It's good to see you safe Raven." She says. I nod, giving her a hug. "Let me look at you." She says as we pull apart. She touches my face gently and lifts my arm where there was a giant scratch. "A few cuts and bruises, but I want you to go and have Lauren check you out, okay?" she says. I smile and nod, leaving her and Cam alone in the room.

As I make my way downstairs the front door bursts open and I see Caleb stumbling into the house. Drew and Kit immediately make their way towards him. I then find myself pushing past people to get to him as well.

"Drew, go get Lauren, hurry." Kit orders, while placing a towel over Caleb's naked body. I don't even pay attention as I get down on my knees and check on Caleb.

He was leaning against the counter, panting heavily and covered in a light layer of sweat.

"Caleb? What happened?" I asked, taking another dish towel and wiping the sweat from his face.

"The bastard shot me in the leg." Caleb grimaced as he tried to move his right leg.

"Don't move." Kit ordered.

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have left you behind." I say to him, but he looks at me and shakes his head.

"No, I'm glad you left." He said. "When I was out there, close to death,"

"Caleb,"

"Let me finish." He rasps, like he's losing breathe. "When I was out there, I realized something." He says, looking at me and I started to get the idea of what he was going to say.

"I couldn't wait anymore. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to make the first move and tell you myself." He says.

"Please, Caleb," I say, feeling tears coming back. Please don't make this more complicated for me.

"No, Raven hear me out." He says. I closed my eyes feeling another round of tears coming down my cheeks. "I have fallen head over heels in love with you." He says.

The room went silent as the confession was heard. I'm sure my parents had heard him, Kit definitely heard, and the wolves knew what this meant. Caleb was only allowed to say that when he meant mate business.

"Well say something." Caleb says.

I didn't know what to say. I know I love Cam, but I can feel myself start to say I love you to Caleb. Was it possible to love to men at once?

"Caleb, I – I love you too." I let the worlds roll off my tongue, and a few relieved sighs were heard and a few gasps, mainly from Jade and my mother.

"Alright, take him up to one of the rooms so I can work on him." Nana Lauren announced. Drew and some other wolf helped Caleb stand and helped him exit the room.

I stayed sitting on the floor, not knowing what else to do. I'm left to a decision between two loves. Who do I choose? Why does it have to be me? Why couldn't I fall in love like a normal person?

I then feel a pair of arms wrap around me, and I raise my head to see that it was Jade. She had tears in her eyes as well, as if she felt my complex emotions like they were her own. I turned my body so that I faced her and hugged her back. Oh Jade, what am I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, so here comes the big decision. Who will end up being together? Raleb or Camven? Vote and see who gets the girl. Again, Poll is up on my profile. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. So leave your comments in the review box below, and let me know what you think. Until next time, Ciao! **


	29. Young Lady

**A/N: I think it's about time I updated another chapter. You all have been great throughout this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you to all of you who take the time to vote and review this story. It really means a lot to me.**

**Dedicated to: FreedomWriter15**

**I want to thank you for reviewing and being a fan of this story. It means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

After a few hours of cooling down from the battle, we assessed the group damage. We hadn't lost any lives, thank God, but there were many injured.

Drew and Justin had gotten Carter out of there, and now Carter was being treated for his cuts and electrocution shots. They had also brought back Rae, who in the end helped Simon and Rocky escape from Davidoff. She was still being watched and kept secluded somewhere. They wouldn't tell me where.

I was standing in the living room looking over the large group we had and silently thanked all of them for helping. But my eyes kept wandering towards the room that kept Caleb and Cameron. Nana thought it would make sense if both the bullet wounded boys could be treated in the same room. This made my anxiety grow.

Somehow word would get to Cameron about Caleb's confession, and the two of them would be up there arguing and most likely fighting each other if I knew both of them well enough. I also knew that I had to make a decision. Cameron or Caleb? I love them both, but for different reasons.

"Raven." A gentle hand touches my shoulder and I have to look up to find Lynne, one of Aunt Rocky's friends. She gave me a small sympathetic smile. "They want you upstairs in Cameron's room. I think you're having a family meeting." She informs me. I smile at her and nod, making my way up the stairs and into the room that held both Cameron and Caleb.

As I walk through the door I feel the full tension in the air, almost as if it was suffocating me, and I got the feeling that I was in major trouble. As I close the door I look around at all the faces around me, and realizing they weren't happy ones.

I see Aunt Rocky, and Uncle Simon who look at me with full curiosity. My mom and Aunt Tori look at me scornfully, as if I were on trial for starting a school fight. When I look at my dad he seems almost sympathetic, and he even reaches his hand out towards me, beckoning me forward.

Noting that he was the only one who looked to be on my side, I walked up to him shyly, sticking close to his side. As I walked over to him I noticed both Cameron and Caleb watching me. Cameron looked very hurt, and Caleb a bit irritated yet anxious. What was going on?

"Raven, I know now is not the best time to bring this up." Aunt Rocky started.

"But we need to get this settled and straightened out." Aunt Tori finished for her. I looked at all of them, dreading what was going to happen.

They figured it out. They all knew now.

"Raven, when you asked me about knowing if you've found your mate, were you talking about Cameron?" Uncle Simon asked.

My heart stuttered for a beat, and I felt the color drain from my face. They definitely knew.

"I-I was j-just curious." I stutter, shoving my hands into my pockets, using both nervous habits I got from my parents.

"How long has your relationship with Cameron been?" my mom blurted she seemed a bit angered at this.

"My rel-lations-ship?" I ask, trying to play innocent.

"We know about you and Cameron, Raven. You don't need to hide it anymore." Aunt Tori said seeming just as annoyed as mom was. I sigh, looking over at Cameron who gave me a look that told me we were both sharing the same terrified feeling.

"I-I know this s-sounds wrong because w-were cousins, b-but we aren't blood related, and Cam and I w-we loved each other." I try to explain.

"So how long were you two like that?" Aunt Tori asked her hands on her hips.

"For nearly a year. Next month on the 10 would be our first full year anniversary." Cameron speaks up, and when I look at him he's smiling lovingly at me. I can't help a small smile but when I look at Caleb he looks hurt and won't look at me. The smile is wiped clean off my face.

"And you weren't going to tell us earlier?" mom asked, and that's how I figured out why she was mad. She wasn't mad that we were together. She was mad that we hadn't told them.

"We didn't know how to." Cameron said truthfully. "We knew that you would all freak out once you found out what we were doing."

"So you went and did it behind our backs?" Uncle Simon asked, not angry just trying to figure everything out.

"We were g-going to tell you." I add in.

"After what? Something like this happens?" mom nearly shouted at me, and I flinched back a bit. I know I hurt her, and I know she must be very confused in what compelled us to do this, so she had every right to be angry with me.

"I'm sorry." I say, hanging my head in shame.

"Derek, you haven't really said anything about this. I would have expected you to blow up at them." Aunt Tori said, looking at my dad a bit angry because he wasn't yelling at us.

Dad shrugs, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I knew you all would do that for me once you all found out." He said simply. They all looked at him a bit confused.

"You knew about them, didn't you Derek?" Aunt Rocky figured it out. My dad only nodded in answer.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aunt Tori shouted at him.

"It wasn't for me to tell. The kids had to tell us themselves, or one of you would have to find out." He explained his reason.

"How did you find out?" Aunt Tori asked. Dad tapped his nose as if that would answer everything.

"I could sense the mating connection between them." He explained.

"Mating connection? You mean that they're mates?" Mom asked completely taken off guard.

I look over at Cameron to see that he hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I could see the love and longing behind his eyes. I could tell that all he wanted right now was to comfort me. Our secret was out, and he shared my scared anxiety.

Then I looked over at Caleb, who wasn't looking at any of us. He just looked at a small corner in the room, trying not to make eye contact. I knew why. He didn't want anyone to know how badly he was hurting. He had just confessed that he loved me, and my dad is announcing that Cameron and I are mates.

"There's more." Dad added, making the room go silent. "I could also sense the mate connection between Caleb and Raven. All eyes turned to me, and I could feel my face heat up as Cam's eyes looked from me to Caleb.

"So what does that mean?" Aunt Rocky asked. I sighed.

"It means I have a choice to make." I say out loud having both boys look up at me expecting me to make my decision then and there.

"Having two mates is unheard of." Uncle Simon said.

"Which why Raven needs to make the decision. It's either one or the other." Dad said. I looked up at him, and I could see the sympathy still there in his emerald green eyes. He could understand what I was going through, and all the thoughts that might be swimming in my head.

"What happens to the other if she rejects them?" mom asked, sounding like she was going to cry. When I looked at her I could see the tears start to form in her eyes. She was such a sob for a tragic romance.

"The rejected will have to move on." Caleb spoke for the first time.

I looked over at him and Cameron who was nodding in agreement.

"We wait for Raven to make a decision, and the one she rejects will just have to suck it up and move on." He said more to elaborate.

"I agree." Cameron said.

This was a first. They were actually agreeing with each other.

"Raven?" dad called to me, asking me if I too agreed. I took in a deep breath looking at both of them.

"Yeah, okay." I agree.

"Okay that settles it then. Raven will choose who she wants to be with. You have until the weekend." Dad told me. The weekend? That only gave me three days to make my decision!

"Do you all agree?" he asked. I nodded, along with Cameron and Caleb. Now the problem was…who do I choose?

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

After we all had something to eat, I walked up to the room where Chloe and I would sleep. My poor Chloe was exhausted and was starting to fall asleep just sitting on the bed.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I say, peeling off her pants for her, because I knew how she liked to sleep without pants.

"Hmmm." She mumbled and rolled onto her side. I smiled at her placing the blanket over her and kiss her on the cheek. I leave her to sleep while I go out of the room, wanting to go on a run. My body has been itching for a transformation for a long time.

As I made my way out to the back porch I found Raven sitting on the steps, staring up at the stars. When I got closer she looked up a bit spooked. I saw in her eyes how confused and stressed out she was. Forgetting about the run for a minute, I sat down on the steps next to her not saying anything.

She continued to look up at the stars, wrapping her arms around herself. She wasn't cold; she was just trying to come up with a way to start talking to me. I know, because I acted the same way. I could see so much of myself in her.

"Do you remember the first night we camped out in the backyard?" she began. I thought back to our first camp out and nodded.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night? About the stars?" she asks. I look up at the stars as she said this. "You said that no matter what, whenever I would feel lonely, or lost,"

"The stars would be there to help guide you." I finish off for her. She and I share a smile at the memory.

"That's why I came out here. I thought maybe the stars would help me make my choice." She explained. I nodded, continuing to look up at the night sky.

"Have they helped?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"They are as silent as ever." she starred for a while, until she looked out at the forest, hugging herself tighter. "Dad, how do I do this?" she asked.

I looked at her and knew instantly the war she was fighting within herself. She truly did love both of those boys. As unnerving that fact is, I had to realize that my baby girl was no longer a baby. She was growing up, and she was asking for my help.

"Who do you love more?" I simply ask. Wasn't it that simple?

"That's just it, I don't know." She said, looking at me at a lost. "I love them both, they're both so great and wonderful, but … I don't know." She turned back towards the stars.

I rub the back of my head. How do I help her? How do I go about this? What would Chloe do? This girl stuff isn't very easy, and I now realize that maybe Chloe wasn't wrong of being so stressed about our daughter.

"I mean, if I choose Caleb I know we would both be happy. There wouldn't be any complications between us with how others look at us. He would be there for me. Cameron and I have been hiding our relationship from everyone, not wanting to cause any confusion." She says.

"So then you've chosen Caleb?" I ask.

"No." she says.

"Then you choose Cameron." I say, and again she says no.

"I don't know." She sighs. "Cam and I have history. We've done things with each other. He and I have been through so much, and when I think about it I don't think I could give him up."

I sigh, trying to come up with a way to help her, but I had no clue as in what I should say or do in this situation. I don't even think I was comfortable with her dating at this age. But I can't help what's been done.

"I'm sorry Raven; I wish I knew what to say." I tell her and she lets out a small laugh.

"It's okay dad, I wasn't expecting you to answer." She says. Oddly, that kind of hurt, but I let it slide. "But if you could tell me one thing." She began.

"Of course." I replied. She looked up at me, almost searching.

"Why didn't you and mom tell us about who we really are?" she asks. I sigh. I should have seen this one coming.

"You mother and I, we wanted you and Seth to have the life we didn't get to have. A normal one." I explain. She raised a questionable brow, but nodded.

"You guys must have constantly been on the run." She says to herself rather than me.

"Speaking of running." I say, and stand up, having her look up at me curiously. "I have just recently discovered that my daughter has been able to transform." I say. She smiles up at me proud of herself.

"How about we go for a run?" I ask. She smirks and stands up.

"Race you." She says, taking off towards the forest. I laugh as I give her a few seconds head start, and run after her.

I'm worried for her, but I can't help but be so proud and amazed at how quickly she has grown up. My beautiful baby girl is now a young lady.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review. Now! This is your last chance to vote for your favorite couple. Caleb and Raven? Or is it Cameron and Raven? The readers and voters get to decide. **

**Thank you all for enjoying this story, and don't forget to give me your opinion. Until next time, safe reading Fanfiction people! **


	30. Last Chance

**A/N: It's been forever since the last update hasn't it? Wow, I'm sorry. I've been so busy. I graduate high school in 3 months! I can't believe it! So I've been busy with school work, but no worries, I found time for you guys. **

**And the Poll is now closed. You know what this means? It means you finally get to see who won Raven's heart. Cameron or Caleb? So enjoy. :D**

**Dedicated to: **

**Jewels47**

**For enjoying the story, and loving the characters so much. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I had figured out a way to help myself choose between Cam and Caleb. I had to spend the whole day with both of them, and get both of them to kiss me. Only then will I know who to pick. It might come back and bite me in the butt, but I had to try it. I walked up to the room that held the boys, and knocked before going in. The door opened and Nana Lauren smiled at me letting me in.

"Remember boys, you're freshly healed. So, take it easy for a while." She said, and left the room leaving the door wide open.

I looked over the boys who were both sitting on their separate beds shirtless. I sigh, mentally rolling my eyes. Seriously? It's like they were both trying to tempt me. I toss both of them a shirt and see the smirks that crossed both of their faces seeing that they had affected me.

"What's up Rae?" Cameron asked wincing a bit as he put on his shirt.

"Just checking up on you guys." I say, crossing my arms.

"Lauren and one of the shamans from the pack helped healed us." Caleb explained, and stood up to prove his point. He was wearing shorts that hung off his hips, and I could feel my cheeks heat up at the images that fluttered across my mind.

"That's great." I say, and clear my throat while looking away.

"You okay Raven?" Caleb asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, you seem a bit flustered." Cameron said, also getting up, also wearing shorts, but I knew what was under his shorts and that just made me blush even more.

"I'm fine." I say, only to hear their light chuckles.

"Okay Rae, whatever you say." Cam says, walking past me out the door and Caleb followed him.

I watched them curiously, following them all the way to the kitchen. They were whispering to each other and chuckling, lightly hitting the other as if they were 12 year old boys. I watched as Caleb raided the fridge while Cameron went for the pantry, both of them piling food onto the counter.

"Since when did you two become so buddy, buddy?" I asked. The both of them looked at me and then looked at each other. They shrugged and then went back to their raiding.

"We figured that we should become friends, that way it wouldn't be so awkward when you chose one of us." Cameron said coming to the counter and opening a box of Triscuits.

"How would that be less awkward?" I asked, grabbing a box of BBQ flavored Wheat Thins.

"We both know how much you hate jealousy." Cam answered smirking at me. "So we figured, we better be good sports about it." He said.

"How humble of you both." I say, taking a Wheat Thin in my mouth.

"Try those with this." Caleb said, placing a tub of Cottage Cheese in front of me. I looked up at him unsure, but he nodded opening the tub for me.

With a daring sigh, I dipped the Wheat Thin into the Cottage Cheese and ate it. I chewed for a while examining the taste. Both of them were watching me waiting for my reaction. I licked my lips and then licked my finger.

"I like it." I say.

A smile spread across Caleb's lips, and Cameron sighed hanging his head.

"I win, 5 bucks, pay up." Caleb said, holding out his hand. Cameron fished out the 5 dollars from his pocket and handed it to Caleb.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"We made a bet on whether or not you would like the Cottage Cheese with the Wheat Thins." Caleb explained.

"How did you know I was going to eat Wheat Thins?" I asked.

"I know you Rae. Every time there are Triscuits or Wheat Thins, you go for the Wheat Thins." Cameron smirked. The two of the played me! The read me off like a book.

"You guys are jerks." I said, flicking a Wheat Thin at Caleb, but couldn't keep the amused smile off my face. The boys chuckled, and continued to snack.

"Whoa, they're both out of surgery!" Luke shouted bursting into the kitchen, reeking of morning dew and sweat.

"Nice to see you guys up and about." Jade said red faced and slicked with sweat.

"Where have you two been?" I asked.

"Morning workout with mom and dad." Luke said, grabbing waters for him and his sister.

"Oh sounds fun." I say. The two of them nodded, and took gulps of their water.

"Carter wait!" we heard Aunt Tori shout. We all looked towards the living room to see Carter, who was still bandaged up, walk towards the front door, Aunt Tori chasing after him.

"Wait for what?" Carter shouted back at her. "Wait for you to tell me what I already know?" he asked.

I walked towards them, and then I saw Drew standing a little ways behind them. He was seemed concerned, but knew to stay out of it.

"Carter, don't do this." Aunt Tori said, fighting back tears.

"Tori, you better be honest with me, or I swear to god," Carter raised his fist, and I crouched ready to attack him if he hit her, but he never laid a finger on her. He pointed towards Drew, and with anger and pain all over his face, he looked Aunt Tori in the eyes.

"Did you sleep with him while I was locked up?" he shouted.

Aunt Tori only stared up at him with tear glimmered eyes. This was all the answer that Carter needed. With a shake of his head, and a low trembling voice he took a step back from Aunt Tori.

"We're done." With that he turned around and walked out of the door.

Aunt Tori stood there for a while in silence. I took one step towards her, but then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see my mom walking past me and towards Aunt Tori. I looked over at Drew to see him watching them closely, the look of wanting to help in his eyes, but he knew he couldn't do anything for Aunt Tori right now.

"Raven." I looked behind me to feel Jade grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the kitchen where Aunt Rocky, Uncle Simon, and Dad were standing.

"Why don't you kids go out today? Get out of the house for a while." Uncle Simon suggested. Cam and Luke nodded, the first two to get up and go upstairs to get ready.

Jade, still holding my hand, lead me upstairs and into her room. I sat down on her bed and watched as she grabbed her towel. She turned and looked at me, sharing my stare for a while before she came and sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling right now?" she asked. I shrugged, not sure how I was feeling.

"Don't worry, Raven. Aunt Tori's situation is different." She said, and I looked at her not so sure. "You and I know that Drew is Aunt Tori's mate, and Carter was just a filler boyfriend." She began to explain. "This will be good for Aunt Tori. She's going to be happier now."

"I know that, but I just keep picturing Aunt Tori's face when Carter was captured. She really does love Carter." I say, but Jade sighed.

"Yes, but he wasn't meant for her."

"And who says they weren't? Do we always have to follow this whole mate thing?" I asked. Jade smiled sympathetically.

"Raven, this mate thing is our nature. We can't resist it no matter how hard we try. Besides, it's better we follow the mate system. That way we are sure never to get hurt." Jade then stands and smiles down at me.

"Whoever you choose Raven, you will be happy with them." She says before leaving and going to take a shower. I sigh, burying my head in my hands. That doesn't help me whatsoever.

* * *

><p>Jade, Luke, Cameron and I left the house and decided to go the town mall. Caleb had to stay back and talk with the adults, since he was an adult. Which I keep forgetting.<p>

The mall wasn't anything like the one back home, it was much smaller, and it held fewer stores to explore, but we at least enjoyed the walk through it.

I stuck close to Jade and we even held hands. We got a few curious looks from others, but Jade and I laughed and ignored them. Luke had pushed us into a clothing store and began piling clothes for him to try on. I laughed seeing the annoyed looks at the teens who worked the counter today.

"Raven, go try this on." Jade said, handing me a black halter top that had long sleeves but cut off at the shoulders. It was an interesting piece of clothing, and I couldn't help imagine it on Sabrina.

Sabrina, my best friend from back home. I wonder how she's doing. I wonder if she's freaking out about me. How long has it been since the day we left? I feel a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. She probably hates me now.

"Raven?" Jade calls me out of my thoughts, and I blink to clear my mind.

"Did we pass a pay phone coming in here?" I asked. She looked at me confused. Without hearing her answer I walked out of the store and looked down the mall for a pay phone.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Jade called after me.

"I'll be right back." I say, spotting a pay phone a few yards away.

I jogged towards it, pulling some change out of my pocket. I pick up the phone, put in the coins and dial Sabrina's number. This call might charge her phone bill, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. When the operator asked for my name, I sated it clear and loud. The phone only rang for a minute before I heard her pick up.

"Raven?" she asked shocked.

"Sabrina! Listen, I don't have much time." I quickly say, knowing how quick these calls had to be.

"Raven? Where the hell are you? Where have you been? I went to your house to find it ransacked. Are you okay?" she asked, talking a mile a minute.

"I'm fine, we had a family emergency and had to get out of town." I quickly answer her questions.

"Where are you now?" she asked. I sighed.

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry. Now listen," I began.

"I have been worried sick over you. I even called the police, but they said that since the whole family was gone they thought you guys had just moved. I didn't believe them, because you wouldn't have moved without telling me first."

"Sabrina, will you please just listen to me." I nearly shout into the phone, and I was answered by silence.

"Sabrina, I love you like you are my own sister, you know that." I say.

"Yeah, and I love you just as much." She replied. I smile at her answer.

"I just called you to say that I am moving, and I'm not coming back." I lay down the big news. I knew that mom and dad would have us moved since the EG had caught up to us.

"What? Where are you going? Why can't you come back?" she asked, and then the operator informed us that I had to put in more change.

"Sabrina, I have to go. I'll contact you as soon as I can."

"Raven, what's going-," she was cut off before she could finish. I put the phone back onto the receiver, and sighed.

"You okay Raven?" I heard Cameron's voice behind me, and wiped the tears coming down my cheeks.

"She's going to hate me." I say, and I feel Cameron's arms wrap around me in comfort.

"She's your best friend Raven. She won't hate you forever." He says. I lean back into him, feeling the familiar warmth of his body.

I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair just the way he knew I liked it, and he calmed me down a bit.

"Will anything go back to normal?" I asked. I could feel him chuckle softly.

"A few things can." He says, and I look up at him to see if he was joking or serious.

He just stares down at me with those chocolate brown eyes of his. Those eyes that have seen so much of me it's scary. Slowly I can see him leaning down and I stood still waiting to receive his kiss. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips press against mine, and immediately felt the familiar spark between us. The kiss was warm and comforting. It was Cameron.

He pulled back with a grin, and I smiled a bit at him.

"So does this mean you choose me?" he asked. I then frown at him.

"No, this just means my decision is much harder to make." I say and begin to walk back to the clothing store.

"Raven, not matter who you choose, know that I'll always be by your side, okay?" Cameron said, walking next to me. I look at him and smile.

"Thank you Cam, I really appreciate that." I say. He smiles and nods, and we continue to walk back to the others.

* * *

><p>"Raven! Let's go in there!" Luke shouted, pulling me towards a Radio Shack. I laugh and let him lead me into his gadget filled store. Holding Luke's hand to make sure he doesn't break anything or knock anything over, I look over the merchandise with him.<p>

"We could use this to enhance our blue tooth communication." He smiles, picking up an item. I laugh at his expression. He was like a little kid in a candy store.

"You're really into this stuff, aren't you Luke." I say, and he chuckles.

"Yeah, I really do. It's something that I'm better at than Jade." He says. I look at him to Jade who's looking at things with Cam, both of them looking confused over the items in the store.

"Is being better than Jade important to you?" I asked, looking back at Luke. He shrugged.

"Not really. It's just that, Jade's usually better at things than I am."

"And does that bother you?" I ask. Again, he shrugs.

"A little. I mean, I'm the oldest, I should be better at things, but I'm not. Jade is a born leader, like mom. Jade is a better fighter, better strategist, and she has better ideas for the Pack than I do." He expresses. I squeeze his hand in sympathy.

"But you're more caring that Jade is." I say, and he looks at me curiously. "You're funnier than Jade is." I add, and he smiles at that one. "You also keep a more level head about things than Jade does." I say. Luke shakes his head, not believing me.

"If I remember correctly, Jade is the one who had that little fit back at the motel, and you were the one who got her to unlock herself out of the bathroom." He laughs at the memory.

"Okay, I see what you mean." He says. I smile.

"Just because Jade is better at some things, doesn't mean she better at everything." I say. He smiles at me with teeth and everything.

"Thanks Raven. You really know how to make someone feel special." He says.

"Well I try." I tease and he nudges me a bit and I giggle in response.

"Guys, let's head back home." Jade called.

"Be right there." Luke called, and walked over to the register to pay for the item he picked up. I think I've helped open Luke's eyes for him to see who he really is.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the house, all the grownups were spread out through the house talking about the new plans. I went in search of Caleb, needing to settle things with him. I found him in the back yard training by himself. He was punching the air, breathing in through his nose and out his mouth. It was interesting to watch him.<p>

I watched him for a while until he noticed me standing there. He got out of his fighting pose and stood up straight. He smiled at me and pointed towards the step of the porch. I looked over to see he was pointing to a small towel and a water bottle. I grabbed them and walked over to Caleb, handing them to him.

"How long were you watching me for?" he asked. I shrugged one shoulder.

"Not long." I say and watch him wipe the sweat from his face. "Why are you out here by yourself?" I ask. He looks at me for a few seconds and sighs.

"I was working out some frustration." He says. I quirk an eyebrow. "You're parents are thinking about having you guys move to Europe." He announces. I'm shocked for a few minutes, before I bring myself back together.

"And why does that frustrate you?" I ask. He looks at me annoyed, as if I should know why.

"Because, you would be gone. I would have to stay with the pack here in America." He says. Oh, right.

"I see." I say, looking down and away from him.

"I was also thinking," he continues, and I look back up at him. "You and Cameron have a lot of history, and you two have been through a lot. I'm at a disadvantage here." He says.

"Caleb," I began but he shook his head.

"I'm just saying. But if you do end up choosing Cameron, of course I'm not going to be okay with it, but I will get over it. So you don't have to worry about that." He then looks away from me, and almost seems as if his next words were hard for him to say.

"I want you to know, that no matter what happens, if you call on me, whenever you need me, I'll be at your side in a heartbeat." He said.

I sigh and look down at the ground between us. These boys were making it so hard to choose. They both love me a lot, and I don't want to hurt either of them. I mean, I hardly know Caleb, but he's standing in front of me and I can tell how much he loves me. I just need to see how I feel with him.

"Caleb, this might sound weird." I say, and he looks at me curiously, and I slowly look up at him.

"Before I make my decision, I just want one thing from you." My heart beats fast at what I'm about to ask of him.

"Anything." He answers. I lick my lips, and glance at his for a second and look back up into his eyes.

"Kiss me." I whisper.

He looks caught off guard by my question, but he achingly slow he takes a step forward. I stare up at him, and take a look at his lips seeing them coming closer to my own. I close my eyes and feel the soft and gentle kiss from Caleb. I feel a sudden spark, filled with a sweet excitement.

I felt Caleb's arms begin to wrap around me, his kiss turning desperate and hungry for more. I had to pull back so we wouldn't get carried away. I kept my eyes closed, trying to get a grip. Both of their kisses sent my head reeling, and my body aching for more.

"Hey, Caleb." A voice boomed behind me. Caleb let go of me and took a step back.

"Hey, Seth." My face burned as Caleb called to my little brother who probably just witnessed that kiss.

"My mad and Uncle Simon want to talk with you." Seth announced.

"Sure thing." Caleb replied, and then he looked at me. "Hope that helped Raven." he said and walked back into the house.

I lifted my head and stared up at the sky. Okay, I got what I wanted, and now I had to make my decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This turned out to be a long chapter. Wow. How about that scene with Tori and Carter? Haha! So, who do you think Raven ends up with? You find out next chapter I promise! Until then, please leave a review!**

**Tell me what you think, don't be shy. I can take anything you throw my way. **

**Alright, I'll leave you to it. Peace! I'm out. :D**


	31. Final Answer

**A/N: Alright guys! It's time for another chapter! Thank you all for reviewing. It brightens my day when I see a new review up. So thank you all very much.**

**Dedicated to: **

**Tiger Warrior09**

**Your review caught my attention the most. I'm glad that you are in love with this story; it makes me feel great as a writer. Thank you for your critique as well. It will help me improve. Thank you for taking the time to review and reading this story. **

**Now, for all of you. Here comes the big answer. Caleb or Cameron? Who will Raven choose? Why don't we find out? Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV<strong>

It was like a show was about to be put on, and no one else had anything better to do. Everyone was waiting for Raven to make her choice. Honestly, this was a family matter and not everyone had to wait and watch.

I sat next to Simon on the couch while we waited for Raven to come downstairs. I looked over at my son who stood next to Caleb, both of them silent. I glanced over at Tori and Drew who didn't say much to each other but sat close. I'm glad those two were patching things up.

"Mom?" Nick grabbed my hand, and I smiled at him to let him know I was listening. "What's taking so long?" he whined. I chuckled at him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Remember kid, girls take forever to get ready." Simon chimed in. The room erupted with laughter and I shared a look with my husband. He only smiled at me charmingly, the way he always did when he tried to avoid my arguments.

"Here she comes." Chloe announced, standing up next to Derek.

Everyone turned to watch as Jade and Raven came down the stairs. I immediately noticed Raven's puffy red eyes, and ruby red nose. She had been crying.

"Wow, big crowd." Raven said, looking over the family, the friends, and a few from the Pack. "You're all that curious, huh?" she tried to joke, but she just didn't have it in her.

We all gave her smiles as she followed Jade into the room. Derek then walked up to Raven, placing an arm over her shoulders. He had the floor now.

"Alright, to make things simple this is how it's going to work." He announced. A few whispers were muttered but Derek cleared his throat, and the room went silent.

"Cameron, stand over there by the windows." Derek instructed. Confused, Cameron walked over to the windows and stood attentive at the position. "Caleb, you will stand at the other side of the room." Derek added. Caleb nodded and did as he was told.

Seeing where this was going, Raven took her place in the middle, looking at her dad for approval. Derek nodded and took a step back and stood next to Chloe.

"Alright, Raven. Take your time." Derek said, wrapping his arm around Chloe's waist.

Raven looked over the crowd to her parents, to each boy on the sides of the room. She still looked confused, and unsure of herself. Raven then looked up and looked into my eyes. I smiled at her, sending her my comfort. She looked over at Simon and I'm sure he did the same.

With tears coming back into her eyes Raven looked at Cameron. Cameron stood straight up, looking at Raven hopeful. His chest was rising quickly, and just by the clench of his fist you could tell he was nervous.

Raven then made her move towards Cameron, and there were a few gasps from the crowd. Cameron opened his arms up for Raven, and she stepped into them, wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder.

Cameron wrapped his arms tightly around her, crying himself. I looked over to see how Caleb was holding up. He was now sitting down, watching Cameron and Raven with tears threatening against his own eyes.

"I'm sorry." The words floated in the air, and my eyes slowly scanned the room until they landed on Raven. "I'm sorry Cam."

Raven pulled away from Cameron, who looked down at her in major confusion.

"I love you Cam, don't think I don't." she said, about to start sobbing. "You and I shared something special, and I will always cherish that." She added, but took several steps back. "But things between us can't continue." She announced.

"So you choose him." Cameron said, looking depressed. Raven let out a soft cry and nodded.

"Yes, I choose Caleb." She then looked behind her at Caleb, who looked up at her in shock.

"I'm sorry to hurt you Cam." She said looking back at my son.

"It's fine." Cameron said, but everyone here could see who much he was hurting now. "Can I just know why you chose him over me?" he asked.

Raven took a deep breath before speaking, collecting her self-control and pulling herself together.

"I chose Caleb because I realized something." She said. Then looking at her parents to Caleb, to me and Simon, she looked back at Cameron almost afraid to say her next words.

"The day we came here, I had thought that I was pregnant." She announced. I looked quickly at Derek and Chloe to see their surprised faces, then I looked at Simon who just looked to be in shock, and when I looked at Cameron, I saw that he had an expression that showed that he was thinking.

"You thought you were pregnant with … my child?" he asked to clarify. Raven nodded, and bowed her head.

"I was worried about what you would do, and what our parents would think. Caleb offered to say that the baby was his if you didn't want to fess up to it." She said.

"What makes you think I wouldn't fess up? If you were pregnant with my kid I wouldn't have Caleb claim that the baby was his." Cameron nearly shouted.

"That wasn't the point Cam." Raven interrupted. "I was worried about how you would take it, and what we would do, but the thing I was most worried about was our parents." She said. "I was afraid of what they would think about us being together, not me being pregnant."

Cameron stared at her not sure what to say to that. We parents were looking at each other, looking guilty because we had overreacted when we found out about our kids dating.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cameron asked.

"I was, but then I found out that I wasn't pregnant, and didn't see the need to." She said, and then more tears came. "Then after all of that you broke up with me."

Cameron grimaced and shut his eyes tightly at that. He looked pained to realize what he had done.

"That's when I started falling in love with Caleb." She confessed, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry Cameron, but I choose Caleb. We had our fun, but it's time we both start a new chapter in our own lives." She finished.

Cameron stood there trying to get a hold of what was going on. He looked hurt, depressed, and heartbroken, but he didn't shed a tear in front of Raven. He smiled at her the best he could.

"You're right. It's time we move on." He said. Raven smiled at him lovingly.

"You'll always hold a special place in my heart though." She said. Cameron nodded.

"Same here." He replied.

With that done, Raven walked over to a still shocked Caleb. Raven smiled up at Caleb, with pure love in her eyes. Derek then cleared his throat, grabbing his daughter's attention.

"You've made your decision then?" He asked. Raven nodded.

"Yes, I choose Caleb. If he will have me." She responds, and Caleb lets out a short laugh.

"If? There is no 'if' with you Raven. Of course I will have you." He smiles brightly and embraces her tightly.

The crowd started to disperse and I looked towards Cameron, but found him missing. I looked around the room but couldn't find him. I stood up, Simon giving me a curious look. I smile at him, and place my hand on his cheek reassuringly. He smiled at me and nodded, predicting what I was doing like he always did.

I smiled and turned out of the room, heading towards the stairs for Cameron's room, but then I saw Jade and Luke looking out towards the back porch. They were whispering to each other, and I had a hunch on what their topic was.

I stepped up next to them and saw the back of my son out on the porch. Jade and Luke looked at me, and both left me to my son. I walked out the door and sat on the step behind Cameron wanting to give him his space, but wanting to comfort him too.

I could hear him sniffling and huffing. He was trying to keep his teas back, and his pain hidden.

"You don't have to hide it Cam. We all know you're hurting." I say. He shifted a little, realizing that I was here.

"Yeah, I know." He answers.

"I'm sorry baby." I say, rubbing his back, and he lets out a rushed breath, only to draw it back in.

"Thanks mom, but if you don't mind, I'd really just like to be myself right now." He says.

Hurt by this, but knowing it was what was probably best for him, I nodded and stood up.

"Sure." I say and ran my hand through his hair once before turning around and going back inside.

Simon was there waiting, and watching Cameron. I stand next to him, watching Cam with him.

"This would be his first heartbreak, wouldn't it?" Simon asked. I nodded.

"Yes honey, and a very tragic one at that." I say.

"All we can do now is be there for him." He replies, wrapping his arm around my waist and I lean against him, praying that our son would recover from this shattering heartbreak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? Did you like, love, or hate? Let me know in a review. Now there is one last chapter after this one. I know, sad to see this story go, but all stories have an end, right? **

**How about we make a deal? If these last 2 chapters get more than, let's say …. 30 reviews between the two, than I will add another chapter at the end. How about that? **

**Alright, review, let me know how you feel about this story or chapter, and I will write to you all next time. Bye!**


	32. Ending up in the UK

**A/N: Welcome to the last chapter of Shut Up & Tell Me The Truth! I know what you must be thinking. "Where the heck have you been? D:" I know, I know, I have no excuse as to why I haven't been updating, but to make it all up to you I have a surprise! You can find out what it is at the ending authors note! Yay! **

**Dedicated to: **

**Emily**

**Although you don't really have a real account, I still recognize your constant reviews and comments. Thank you for putting up with me, and loving this story. Hope you can continue to love it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

Everyone had decided on a bonfire to celebrate our family getting back together. To celebrate our lives. I watched as mom and dad danced to the music playing in the backyard, and Aunt Tori and Drew were off in their little world wrapped in each other's arms and whispering to each other. I found it sweet the way they acting around each other. They were always smiling, so I took it they were happy.

When I look to the other side, Uncle Simon and Rocky were talking with Casey and Tuck and a few other wolves, laughing at something Uncle Simon had said. I smiled and shook my head, and scanned the back yard. I found Seth and Nicky running around the bonfire with some of the other boys their age, laughing and howling.

It was great to see everyone smiling and having a good time. Well, almost everyone. I didn't see Cameron out here. My smile faded and I sighed. Poor Cam, he must be so heart broken. I feel bad for him, and I feel horrible for being the one who broke his heart. If I could have chosen both of them, I would have, but I could only pick one, and the only one I chose was Caleb, and I'm happy with that choice.

"You should be dancing." I feel arms wrap around my waist, and soft kisses trail up my shoulder to the base of my neck.

"I can't dance." I reply, and Caleb chuckles.

"Can't or won't?" he asks.

"No, I literally can't dance. I always end up hurting someone." I explain, and he shakes his head.

"Anyone can dance, come on." He said, pulling me away from the railing and turning me in his arms.

"Caleb." I whine, and he puts his hands on my hips.

"No, no. Come on, work with me here." He says, and places my hands on his shoulders. I sigh, and do as he asks me to.

"Alright, close your eyes." He instructs. I do as he says. "You hear the music?" he asks.

"Yeah, I hear it." I answer.

"Alright, I just want you to listen to the music, not the lyrics, just the music." He says, and I do. I tune out the singer and focus on the music. "Hear the rhythm, hear the beat, and hear the movement." He whispers.

I listen to the music and listen well. As I continue to listen to the music I start to realize how sexual the song is. The rhythm is slow, and the beats are hard. I feel Caleb pull me closer, one hand on the small of my back, the other still on my hip.

"Bend your knees a bit." He whispers, and I obey.

I can feel his thigh in between mine, and our bodies are pressed up against each other. He slowly starts to move my hips for me, showing me the rhythm and wave that my hips can move in. Sooner or later I start to do it on my own, and I wrap my arm around his neck to keep him close.

"There you go." He smiles, and rocks with me. I giggle, and start to imagine how I've seen girls dance at parties I have been to.

We continue to dance, or what it feel like – grinding, and I start to enjoy it. I feel his hands snake down towards my butt, where he pats me a bit. I blush a bit, smiling and hoping that no one could see us, but then I noticed the darkness of the porch and we were dancing in the shadows. No one could see us.

I turn my face towards Caleb's, still dancing with him and rolling my hips, only to get caught up and mess up. But Caleb only chuckles, moving again so I could continue along with him. He brushes his lips against my own, making me gasp from the sudden electricity that shoots through my body.

He kisses me softly, and I kiss him back just wanting to feel his love for me. The kisses he gives me are so gentle and so sweet. They weren't pushing me into anything, they just allowed me to feel a sense of belonging. Caleb was sweet and gentle, not pushy at all, but he had authority, and purpose for everything. I loved him, I really did.

Sudden footsteps running through the house had me pull away from Caleb. He and I both looked up to see Rae, a blond headed girl, and Cameron running out of the house. I raised an eyebrow as I watched them run towards Casey and Uncle Simon. To my surprise, the blond girl was holding Cam's hand, up until she let go to gesture towards the front.

The look on Uncle Simon's face put me on alert, and it did the same for Caleb. We both stood up and quickly made our way to Casey as Uncle Simon ran towards Dad.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked.

"The EG has found you." Rae told us.

"What? How?" I asked, looking at her almost blaming her.

"I don't know. I recognized the vans hiding down the street. They're here." She said.

"What do we do?" Caleb asked, looking towards Casey.

"We get all the children and wives out of here. The wolves will stay behind and fight, distracting them as they get away." Casey instructed.

"Where will they go?" I asked, getting a look from Caleb.

"To the place Simon and Rocky were hiding out at." She said, and looked towards Caleb.

"Go get Drew, the both of you will get a group together to go out and attack them from the front." She said. Caleb nodded, and Casey left to go prepare everyone else.

I turned and began to walk towards Drew, who was already getting ready to go out.

"Raven wait." Caleb took me by the arm, stopping me. "You're going with your mom and the others." He said.

"What?" I argue. "Casey said all the wolves will stay and fight."

"She meant from the pack. You're still a pup, you can get hurt." He said. I yanked my arm from out of his grasp.

"I can fight! You've seen it for yourself!"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"And you think I want you to get hurt?" I ask, and he stands there at a loss for words at my tone. "I trust you to survive this fight, can you do the same for me?" I ask.

He stares at me for a while before sighing and looking towards Drew.

"Fine, but stay close by me." He ordered. I nodded and smiled a bit.

The both of us ran towards Drew coming up with a quick plan for the front attack. We made sure everyone was ready to leave before we headed out towards the front. We figured there were about four EG vans, each one of them filled with about eight people inside, and from what I can sniff out, half of them were wolves.

"They aim to capture us." Drew whispered next to Caleb.

"Then the goal is to not let them catch us." Caleb whispered back. Drew nodded and motioned for us to go forward.

I followed Caleb, sticking to his side like he had ordered. We walked up to one of the vans, hiding in the shadows of the night. We were crouched down so that the people inside couldn't see us through the windows. Caleb looked over at Drew and nodded. Then a wolf, including Caleb and Drew, at each car stood up at each window and elbowed the window, smashing them in. I stood up and reached through the window Caleb smashed through unlocking the door and opening it. Caleb grabbed the person inside and dragged him out of the van.

Suddenly there were screams sounding off in the night, and the fight had begun. Caleb threw the person he had grabbed to the ground, kicking his face in knocking him out instantly. I felt someone grab me by the gruff of my shirt, but I swung my arm around theirs, taking my hand and punching them in the nose. They stumbled back letting me go.

He looked up at me with a bleeding nose, and fists his hands ready to punch. I smirked taunting him forward. He took two steps and swung his fist towards me. I stepped to the side, grabbing his wrist, bringing my elbow down on his arm hearing him grunt, and then elbowing him in the face, and he fell flat on his back. I then stood on top of him and with as much strength as I could I punched him, his head snapping to the side and knocking him out.

"Rae!" Caleb shouted, and I looked up thinking he was calling me. But it wasn't me he was calling for. Someone had grabbed Rae, binding her hands behind her and with a bag over her head.

"Help!" I heard her scream. I looked over at Caleb who was still fighting off a few people. Rae needed help, and as I looked around I saw that I was the only one who was free to do so. But this would mean disobeying Caleb's order to stick close to him.

"Somebody help me!" I heard Rae shout, and I sighed making my choice.

As quickly as I could I made my way towards the van I saw them take Rae. I hid as they shoved her into the back. They were about to shut the doors when I took the time to attack. I grabbed the first guy's head, snapping it roughly not taking the time to see him sink to the ground.

I went to go punch the other guy, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. Letting out a little cry, I used my other arm to elbow him in the gut, and spun around lifting my foot up to kick him in the face. He stumbled backward, and I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was an iron wrench in the back of the van. He came at me again, and I swung the wrench hitting him in the side of the head. He fell over, hitting the edge of the car before hitting the ground.

I wasn't sure if he was dead or knocked out, but I really didn't take the time to find out. I climbed in the back of the van and crawled over to Rae. I could hear her sniffling from under the bag. I pulled the bag off of her head, and heard her gasp in fright. But instead she smiled when she saw me. I smiled back and broke the chained binding of her hands.

She threw her arms around me hugging me, repeating thanks over and over again. I patted her on the back to assure her. Pulling back, I grabbed her hand and began to get out of the van.

"Well isn't this sweet?" I gasped as Davidoff stood in front of us, holding the van doors. If he shuts us in there was no way for us to get out.

"What should I do with the both of you, now that I have you two?" he smirks evilly. "I know, I think I will have Rachelle go back to experimentation,"

"No!" Rae cried behind me.

"and I will have Raven here dissected and studied." He smirked. I glared at him. He chuckled with an evil laugh. "Have safe trip girls." He said, and slammed the doors closed.

"No!" I shouted, and ran towards the doors. There were no handles for me to open it with, and the back was closed off from the front so I couldn't crawl through one of the shattered windows.

"Raven, I'm sorry you have to go through this." Rae said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Don't give up. We'll get out of this." I say. Rae bowed her head as if she was already giving up.

Suddenly the van doors are opened up, and I look to see Caleb. I smile in relief as I see him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay close to me?" he says angrily, but I couldn't care. He was here to save us. I grabbed Rae's hand, and pulled her out of the van.

"Are you two okay?" Drew asks, and I nod. "Come on, we have to catch up with the others." He said.

"What about Davidoff?" Rae asked.

"He's taken care of, now let's get going." Caleb said and pulled us forward. I followed them and ran as fast as I could.

We ran for a while until we reached a road. Drew and Caleb stopped looking around. Down the street a large silver SUV drove up and stopped in front of us. The window rolled down and in the car there smirked Uncle Simon.

"Miss me?" he joked. I smiled at seeing him, and Caleb opened the door for me and Rae. Drew got in the passenger seat, while Caleb climbed in after me. Uncle Simon then drove the car down the street, and after a while my adrenaline started to fade away.

"I want to thank you all for risking your lives to save mine." Rae said next to me. I smiled and took her hand in mine.

"We're glad you're back with us Rae." Uncle Simon said.

"You're part of the family now." Drew said smiling back at her. She smiled at all of us and she began to cry again. I squeezed her hand in assurance, and she placed her other hand on our linked ones.

Feeling exhaustion overcome my body, I leaned against Caleb. He wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me close. He kissed the top of my head, and I smiled letting myself fall asleep.

Hours later I was woken up by Caleb shaking my shoulder. I blinked to help clear my groggy vision. Caleb helped me out of the car and I'm instantly hit with heavy humid air. It's nearly hard for me to breathe, but I soon adapt to it.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We're on the coast of California." Uncle Simon informed me. He then pointed behind me and smiled. "Check out the ocean view."

I turned around and saw that we were right on the beach. The waves of the ocean were starting to crash on the shore and the sun was rising. I took a deep breath taking in the ocean and sandy smell. I could hear the early birds chirping in the back ground, and if I looked close enough I could see surfers coming out for early surfing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Caleb asked, putting an arm around my shoulder. I smile up at him, and wrap my arm around his waist leaning into him.

"It is." I say.

"Come on guys, everyone is inside." Uncle Simon beckoned, and as I looked over I saw the gigantic beach house next to us.

"Where do they get the money for all of this stuff?" I ask more to myself than to anyone else.

"We make things happen Raven, don't question it." Caleb smiled, taking my hand and leading me up to the beach house.

Once inside, I saw my mom rush up to me and dad look at me curiously. Mom took me in her arms and pulled me aside, and checked to make sure I was okay.

"Mom, I'm fine." I say, and smile at her worried face. "Just a few scraps, that's all." I assure her. She sighs and smiles at me.

"I guess I should start to get used to you being a wolf then, shouldn't I?" she smiled nervously. I laughed and pulled her into a hug. Feeling her warmth surround me, I couldn't feel any happier. I looked towards dad who was smiling at the both of us.

"Rae!" I heard Seth shout my name and I turn around to see him smiling and making his way towards me. I return his tight hug, glad that he was safe and unharmed. "How many guys did you kill?" he asked wanting to know every detail.

"Seth." Mom scolded, and Seth looked at her guiltily. I couldn't help but laugh and pat him on the shoulder.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I say and he smiles and then turns to Caleb.

"Good job out there pup." Jade commented, coming up next to me. I smile at her and shrug.

"I couldn't have done it without the proper training, now could I?" I say to her, and she smiles.

"I saw what you did for Rae that was really ballsy." She added and I shrugged again.

"I just followed instinct." I reply and Jade smiles at me in approval.

"Come on, let's get some food in you." Mom said, wrapping an arm around me and leading me to the kitchen.

The dining room was huge, and a good thing too. There were a lot of us, and we even over flowed into the back deck. I saw most of the pack gorging down on pancakes and waffles, with fruit stacked on top of plate after plate. In the kitchen Aunt Rocky, Lynne, and Stephanie were at work cooking.

"Glad you could join us." Lynne said. I just loved hearing her British accent. "Grab yourself a plate." She said, and I did.

After they filled my plate up with food, I found Caleb already sitting with Jade, Luke, and Cameron. Cam looked up at me and smiled waving me over to the table. Only feeling a bit awkward, I walked over to the table and sat next to Caleb, who instantly wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So how did you guys find out?" Luke asked Cameron. Before speaking, Cam took a chug of his orange juice.

"Okay so, Lana and I,"

"Who's Lana?" I asked, interrupting him.

"That girl sitting over there." Cam said, pointing to the same blonde girl I saw him with last night. "We were just talking in the front room, right? Rae was walking around the room casually and decided to look out the window. When suddenly, Rae gasped. Lana asked her what was wrong, and that's when Rae told us that the EG had found us."

"Then you guys came running out and warned us." Luke said enthusiastically as if he had just solved a murder.

"Exactly!" Cam smiled, and stuffed his face with a waffle.

"What were you and Lana doing together anyway?" Jade asked smirking at him. Cam rolled his eyes at Jade's expression.

"She just felt bad for me, and wanted to talk to me and try and cheer me up." He said. I looked away from him, not wanting to go into the whole awkwardness of the rejection.

"So she likes you?" Luke asked. Cam then smiled.

"That's what you would think right? So I asked her if she liked me, and guess what she did." he said.

"She laughed." Caleb answered.

"Yeah." Cam looked at him a bit impressed. "Turns out she's a,"

"Lesbian." Caleb finished for him. Luke and Jade started to laugh while I sat there shocked.

"How did you know?" Cam asked.

"She's been in the pack for nearly six years. Everyone in the pack knows that she's gay." Caleb tried to keep from smiling and drank some of his milk.

"Seriously?" Cam asked and looked towards Lana. "My gay-dar didn't go off at all." He whispered, and that made the rest of us laugh.

After breakfast, everyone was assembled so that we could talk about the new plan. Casey and of course my dad were the ones to stand in front of the crowd and announce what was going to happen.

"I want to thank you all for being so supportive and helping my family in our time of need." Dad said. "But it's time we all move on with our own lives." He added.

"The pack will be going back to our home, we leave in three days." Casey announced, and Caleb's grip on my hand tightened. "The rest of you can go back to your homes and rest." She said.

"So where does that mean for us?" Cameron asked next to me. I shrugged not really knowing.

My family was assembled in another room after the meeting. Dad stood in front of us with Uncle Simon, and I sat between Seth and Cameron watching them both while Aunt Tori, Aunt Rocky, and mom were whispering amongst themselves.

"Alright, so we have decided on the next place that we are going to live." Dad said, and the older women went quiet.

"We are going to the UK." Uncle Simon announced.

"Seriously?" Nick smiled.

"Cool!" Seth shouted.

"This awesome." Cameron put in. The women seemed happy about it, so I guess I was the only one that wasn't so fond of the idea.

"When do we leave?" Nick asked.

"Same day as the Pack. In three days." Dad confirmed. Everyone got excited, and started talking about all the fun events that could happen while we were there. But I just stayed quiet.

"It would be harder for the EG to track us across seas, according to what Rae informed us of." Uncle Simon said.

"And will Rae be coming with us?" Nick asked. Dad shook his head.

"We offered for her to come along with us, but she said that she would like to stay behind and act as our look out for future EG attacks." He said.

"So she's staying here?" Cameron asked. Both dad and Uncle Simon nodded in answer.

"Raven?" mom called out to me. "Sweetie, you haven't said a word about the move." Mom was of course the only one to notice my silence. I looked up at all of them, hoping that they could see my pain.

"Why does it have to be so far away? What about Drew, what about Jade and Luke? What about Caleb?" I asked, fighting the tears that began to spring to my eyes.

Dad and mom looked at each other, and then looked back at me.

"We have talked to Casey about it," mom began.

"Drew and Caleb will have to go back with the pack for a while, to make sure everything is settled there." Dad finished. I bowed my head, already feeling the pain from distance that I would have to have with Caleb.

"Now we couldn't do anything with Jade and Luke, but as soon as the Pack has settled back home, then Drew and Caleb will come to the UK to stay with us." Mom explained.

I looked up at them both as if what I just heard was in my head. They smile at me and that's when I knew they were telling me the truth. I smile and jump up, hugging them both excitedly.

"Now go get packed, all of you." Dad ordered.

We left the room each headed to grab our stuff. I found Caleb out in the back deck looking out towards the ocean. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked behind him, smiling once he noticed it was me and wrapped his arm around me.

"I take it you heard?" he asked.

"You know about moving to the UK?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded, turning so that he was facing me.

"Excited?" He asked, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. I shrugged one shoulder.

"I'm not excited to be away from you for a while," I say and watch a sad smile spread across his face. "but I am excited to be with you once you come back to me." And his sad smile turns into a happy one.

"I will be with you every day, everywhere, in anyway." He says, cupping one side of my face.

"You promise?" I ask him.

"I swear to you, on my own life, that I will always be with you as long as you will have me." He says. I smile up at him, and feel my heart racing from his words.

"Then you will be with me from forever, to eternity." I say. He smiles back and chuckles a bit.

"You promise?" he asks, and I giggle.

"I swear to you." I answer back. We both laugh as he leans in and place a nice sweet kiss on my lips. I hold him close to me, wanting to save this feeling for the small time that we would be apart, but wanting to remind myself of his love and cherishment.

Through this whole adventure, I found who I really am, what family really means to me, and true love. I really do think, that I am one of the luckiest girls in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! How was that for an ending? Comment and let me know what you think.**

**Okay, now for your surprise. I will be making another Darkest Powers fan fiction, with the same set of characters! The story will be of the Souza gang in the UK! You get to follow their story some more! Yay!**

**Now I warn you, this will be more of a romance than action story. Meaning – more lovey dovey type of stuff with couples and everything, and yes – that might include some sex scenes if you guys so desire. They will be put into a one shot separated from the actual story, so that those of you who don't want to read all the lemony stuff don't have to. **

**So! If you want to follow the Souza gang to the UK tell me so in the comments! Hope you enjoyed this journey, and I hope to hear from all you readers. **

**Until next time! Ciao :D**


End file.
